


Dreamscape

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Pining John, Pining Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran, deciso a vendicare la morte di Moriarty, entra in possesso di un dispositivo sperimentale che permette di entrare nei sogni altrui ed è deciso ad usarlo su Sherlock per distruggerlo, ma Arthur ed Eames cercheranno di impedirglielo.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e bentrovati ^_^  
> Prima di parlarvi della storia, vorrei ringraziare di cuore chi commenta o semplicemente mi legge, mi fa sempre un enorme piacere.  
> Questa fanfiction è un crossover fra Sherlock ed il film Inception e ho paura che se non avete visto quest'ultimo, molte cose vi risulteranno poco chiare (se non l'avete fatto, guardatelo: è un gran bel film). È ambientato nell'universo di Sherlock, ma sono presenti alcuni personaggi di Inception, e la conoscenza del dreamsharing è piuttosto diffusa nella società; in verità secondo me alcune delle cose che ho scritto non sarebbero verosimili nell'universo di Inception e, verso gli ultimi capitoli, temo di aver scritto delle gravi inesattezze a livello medico, ma non sono una dottoressa e questa solo una fanfiction, quindi vi chiedo di chiudere un occhio.  
> Buona lettura!

L'automobile avanzava lenta nel traffico pomeridiano di Lisbona; l’aria condizionata era al massimo, ma poco poteva contro il caldo torrido che li circondava.

L'enorme stadio di calcio Da Luz torreggiava poco lontano ed Eames gli dedicò attenzione per qualche minuto, prima di tornare a fissare le auto incolonnate davanti a lui; sospirò spazientito, si slacciò la cintura ed appoggiò le ginocchia al cruscotto, ignorando l'occhiataccia di rimprovero di Arthur. Come se potesse succeder loro qualcosa quando procedevano a due chilometri all’ora e si fermavano di continuo.

Nel contempo regolò lo specchietto laterale per inquadrare le auto dietro alla loro.

"Mi dici dove stiamo andando o vuoi continuare a fare il misterioso?"

"Non mi andava di parlarne in aereo, troppe orecchie nei paraggi - rispose Arthur - Si tratta di un mio vecchio amico, Edward Stan."

Eames gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante.

"Devo essere geloso, tesoro?"

"Riesci a restare serio per almeno cinque minuti di fila?" domandò Arthur con una punta di esasperazione nella voce, muovendosi sul sedile. Rimpianse di non essere in un sogno, alla guida di un gigantesco spazzaneve per farsi strada tra le auto.

"Va bene, va bene, continua."

"L’ultima volta che parlai con Edward risale a circa due anni e mezzo fa: stava lavorando a un progetto rivoluzionario, così mi disse.”

"In quale campo?"

"Il nostro."

"Oh."

"Veramente ci stava dietro già da diversi anni, ma faticava a trovare dei finanziatori."

"Chiaro - ridacchiò Eames - non puoi certo andare in banca e dire 'salve, vorrei dei soldi per implementare il sistema per rubare informazioni dai sogni altrui'."

"Però l'ultima volta che avemmo occasione di incontrarci, mi disse di aver ottenuto importanti sovvenzioni da un privato."

"Sai il suo nome?"

"No, e non lo sapevo nemmeno Edward."

“Mh, non mi piace.”

“Già, nemmeno a me. Glielo dissi all’epoca, ma Ed era troppo contento di aver trovato i soldi per portare avanti i suoi studi.”

"Ha ottenuto qualche risultato nel frattempo?"

Arthur strinse il volante, mentre l'auto si mosse di qualche metro.

"A sentire lui, fin troppi."

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Due settimane fa Edward mi ha contattato: pare che in questi due anni e mezzo sia riuscito a completare il suo progetto, e a testarlo, con ottimi risultati."

"Bene, no? Dove sta il problema?"

“Edward mi ha confidato lo strumento che ha ideato è troppo potente e ha effetti collaterali che non aveva previsto, anche se non è voluto entrare nei dettagli, di questo parleremo all'incontro di domani, ma una cosa me l'ha detta: vuole tirarsi fuori dal progetto e distruggere tutto. Però sembra che i suoi finanziatori non siano d'accordo."

"E perché ha chiamato noi? Non siamo guardie del corpo o mercenari privati."

"Non vuole protezione, non in quel senso: ha già cancellato dai computer tutti i dati del suo progetto, ma c'è un altro luogo dove essi si trovano."

"Ma certo, nella sua mente" rispose Eames mentre metteva mano anche allo specchietto retrovisore.

"Esatto, e lui vuole che cancelliamo anche da lì ogni traccia del lavoro che ha portato avanti, affinché nessuno possa estrarli."

Eames schioccò le labbra, dubbioso.

"Possiamo estrarre informazioni, siamo riusciti con successo ad impiantare un'idea, una volta, ma non credo si possa cancellare così radicalmente qualcosa dalla mente di qualcuno."

"Edward dice che con il suo nuovo strumento è possibile, ma non può farlo da solo perché la mente ha troppi meccanismi di autoprotezione.”

L’altro annuì: “Dentro di noi nessuno desidera mai davvero autodistruggersi.”

“Precisamente: deve essere un esterno a farlo."

"Ricapitolando - disse Eames con voce allegra - dobbiamo utilizzare uno strumento mai visto per fare una cosa mai fatta."

"Esatto."

"Sai Arthur, una volta tanto mi piacerebbe fare un lavoro semplice, per cambiare."

Si raddrizzò sul sedile, si stiracchiò e guardò la fila di auto di fianco alla loro.

“Mi dici cosa stai controllando? È da quando siamo saliti in auto che fai così.”

Eames storse le labbra in una smorfia infastidita: “Nulla di preciso, ma quando eravamo in coda per ritirare il bagaglio, per un istante ho come avuto l’impressione di essere spiato, e non riesco a scrollarmela di dosso. Tu no?”

Arthur si strinse nelle spalle: “No.”

“Magari è solo una mia impressione.”

Ma dopo quello che Arthur gli aveva raccontato, non ne era così sicuro.

Finalmente l'ingorgo si risolse e i due riuscirono a raggiungere l'anonimo motel di periferia dove alloggiavano. Stanchi per il viaggio, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di andare fuori a cena, così Eames prese un take away da McDonald per entrambi, e si addormentarono abbastanza presto.

 

Lo scenario mutò improvvisamente ed i due si trovarono al centro di una grande piazza di forma circolare, circondata da cubi e parallelepipedi dai colori slavati che ricordavano vagamente delle abitazioni.

“Ma cosa…?” borbottò Eames di fronte ad un paesaggio tanto improbabile.

“È un sogno” rispose Arthur con sicurezza.

“Vuoi dire che qualcuno ci ha agganciato ad un Pasiv mentre dormivamo? Come cazzo ha fatto”

Eames non ebbe la sua risposta dal compagno, perché un uomo sulla settantina spuntò da dietro ad un cubo e andò loro incontro.

“Ah, eccovi: sono felice di avervi trovato immediatamente.”

“Edward! - Arthur lo salutò alzando la mano e l’altro ricambiò - Sei stato tu?”

“Sì.”

Eames si tenne in disparte con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, dove aveva materializzato una pistola ed un coltello, e lanciava occhiate diffidenti ai dintorni.

“È il mio sogno o quello di Arthur?” volle sapere.

“Di entrambi: il sognatore principale è Arthur, perché conosco meglio la sua mente, e tu, Eames, sei quello secondario, all’interno del sogno del primo - rispose Edward con un sorriso di modestia - è uno dei vantaggi del mio dispositivo.”

“Ma come funziona? Cioè, con il Pasiv…” iniziò Arthur, ma Edward lo interruppe scuotendo la testa con fermezza.

“Non voglio che lo conosciate meglio, o sarete in pericolo anche voi: voglio solo che mi aiutiate a cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra, in modo che i miei ex finanziatori non possano utilizzarlo.”

“In tutta franchezza - disse Eames guardandosi intorno - non riesco a comprendere perché lo desiderino tanto. Voglio dire, se questo è il massimo del realismo prodotto dal tuo dispositivo, un simulatore che gira su Windows ‘95 saprebbe fare meglio: anche un bambino si renderebbe conto di stare sognando.”

“Questo perché il mio dispositivo ha bisogno di più sogni di seguito per riuscire ad elaborare uno scenario realistico nel quale il sognatore non si renda conto di stare sognando.”

“A costo di sembrarti ripetitivo, amico, Pasiv e Somnacin funzionano meglio di così. Dove risiede la sua pericolosità?”

Edward si grattò la testa e sospirò, e Arthur si sedette su uno dei parallelepipedi, invitandolo a fare altrettanto.

“Non vuoi addentrarti nei dettagli tecnici del tuo macchinario e questo ci sta bene, ma Eames ha ragione: se vuoi che il nostro aiuto sia efficace, devi darci qualche informazione, perché dobbiamo capire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare. Prima di tutto, perché hai deciso di contattarci tramite un sogno, quando eravamo d’accordo nell’incontrarci di persona domani?”

“Avete ragione” Edward fece comparire una valigetta metallica dalla quale estrasse alcuni strumenti: due grossi auricolari simili a dispositivi bluetooth, un apparecchio che assomigliava ad un lettore ottico di codici a barre ed un monitor con alcuni cavi che terminavano con degli elettrodi.

“Sembra materiale per un cosplay di Star Trek” rise Eames, ma smise di scherzare quando vide il volto terribilmente serio del loro ospite.

“Si tratta di un dispositivo per entrare nei sogni altrui ed è wireless: basta avvicinarsi una prima volta al soggetto di nostro interesse e rilevare la frequenza delle sue onde cerebrali con questo - indicò l’oggetto che sembrava un lettore di codici - dopodiché si trasferisce l’informazione al dispositivo vero e proprio, questi - e mostrò gli auricolari - Una volta attivati essi si insinuano nella stessa frequenza cerebrale del sognatore, inducendo il cervello a secernere una sostanza simile al Somnacin e facendolo così sognare. Il dispositivo funziona fino a un raggio di trenta chilometri di distanza, senza necessità di aghi e, soprattutto, senza che sognatore ed estrattore debbano trovarsi a stretto contatto tra di loro.”

“Inizio a capire perché i tuoi finanziatori siano tanto interessati: il tuo dispositivo permette di crearsi un alibi pressoché perfetto, in caso la polizia svolga delle indagini” osservò Arthur, ma Eames lo interruppe posandogli la mano sulla spalla.

“Un attimo: quando hai rilevato le nostre onde cerebrali?” volle sapere il truffatore, mettendo inconsciamente mano alla pistola che aveva in tasca.

“Ieri pomeriggio, mentre eravate all’aeroporto in attesa dei vostri bagagli.”

“Vedi, lo sapevo!” disse ad Arthur e quest’ultimo si rivolse a Edward: “E perché non ci hai parlato direttamente in quella occasione?” Quella storia gli piaceva sempre meno.

“Non era prudente: subito dopo averti contattato due settimane fa, una delle persone che mi stanno cercando è riuscita a scoprire dove stavo e ho dovuto cercare in fretta un altro nascondiglio. Non so come ci sia riuscito, ma sembra che questa gente abbia occhi dappertutto: ecco perché non mi sono fidato ad incontrarvi faccia a faccia, è stato anche per la vostra sicurezza.”

“Una cosa non capisco, Edward - disse Arthur - se queste persone sono così pericolose come dici, non potresti semplicemente consegnargli il tuo dispositivo e tirartene fuori? Il Pasiv ed i narcotici che usiamo non sono più legali di questo, e si trovano con una facilità disarmante sul mercato nero: non penso che la tua invenzione arrecherebbe chissà quali danni in più.”

L’anziano strinse le labbra e per un istante sembrò restio a proseguire.

“Se vuoi il nostro aiuto devi dirci tutto, Ed.”

“Lo so Arthur. Spero solo che non penserai troppo male di me, poi. Come già sai, circa due anni e mezzo fa ottenni un ingente finanziamento da parte di un uomo che volle sempre restare anonimo; ricordo che eri contrario alla cosa e io stesso sapevo bene che il finanziatore non poteva essere uno stinco di santo, ma non avevo altro modo di ottenere i soldi che mi servivano, così accettai il suo aiuto. Poi egli scomparve nel nulla, non si interessò più ai miei progressi né si fece vivo in alcun modo, tanto che pensai che fosse morto. Nel frattempo, ovviamente, portai avanti il progetto e, circa sei mesi fa, ultimai i primi dispositivi: a quel punto mi contattò un uomo che disse di essere un socio del mio primo finanziatore.”

“E tu gli hai creduto?”

“Sì, perché sapeva troppe cose sul finanziatore per essere un truffatore. Il dispositivo doveva essere testato e lui mi fornì diversi volontari.”

“E…?”

“Andò male.”

“Male quanto?” volle sapere Eames.

“Finirono tutti in coma e morirono nel giro di pochi mesi.”

“Cazzo” borbottò l’altro.

“Ma sei sicuro che sia colpa del tuo dispositivo?” domandò Arthur: conosceva Ed, sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente del male a qualcuno.

“Sì, purtroppo è un effetto collaterale a lungo termine che non avevo previsto: in pratica man mano che l’architettura onirica si perfeziona e diventa più realistica, il dispositivo opera a livelli sempre più profondi della mente, fino ad arrivare al limbo - sospirò - E forse anche più in profondità: lì il sognatore non è più in grado di distinguere realtà e sogno, anzi, si convince che il sogno sia la realtà e vi rimane intrappolato mentre il suo cervello muore lentamente in un coma che non conosce risveglio. Ed il rischio è lo stesso sia per il sognatore che per l’estrattore che utilizza il dispositivo wireless, se non si sgancia per tempo.”

“Ehi, un attimo! Tu stai usando quell’aggeggio infernale su di noi in questo momento!” lo accusò Eames puntandogli contro l’indice.

“Sì.”

“Il tuo amico è un vero stronzo!” esclamò l’uomo, mentre Arthur cercava di blandirlo con un gesto della mano.

“È solo il primo contatto che abbiamo e a questo livello non c’è alcun rischio: mi basta interrompere il collegamento e vi risveglierete, esattamente come succede con il Pasiv - lo rassicurò Edward - Ora però capite perché voglio che tutto questo sia distrutto? Un conto è estrarre delle informazioni dalla mente di qualcuno senza provocare conseguenze sulla psiche, un altro è questo. Si può sprofondare nel limbo anche senza un evento traumatico provocatore e a quel punto non c’è nemmeno più bisogno che l’estrattore resti collegato con il dispositivo wireless, fa tutto la mente del sognatore.”

“Non hai pensato di fornire un calcio alle tue cavie umane?”

“Sì, ma non ha funzionato.”

“Perché, l’hanno mancato?”

“Questo con precisione non so dirvelo: era un aspetto della vicenda che avevo iniziato a studiare per far risvegliare le persone dal coma, ma i miei finanziatori volevano andare in tutt’altra direzione.”

“Infatti mi sembrava strano che tu non avessi cercato di porre rimedio a questa situazione.”

“Sì, ho tentato, Arthur, dio solo sa se ho tentato: non appena mi sono reso conto che le coppie di sognatori ed estrattori finivano in coma, ho cercato di capire come e perché e, soprattutto, di impedire che avvenisse. C’è un momento, il punto di non ritorno, in cui l’attività cerebrale dell’inconscio prende il sopravvento su quella cosciente: è possibile monitorare l’andamento delle onde cerebrali tramite questo - e indicò l’ultima parte del suo macchinario, lo schermo con gli elettrodi - e, prima che questo accada, si iniettano nel soggetto cinque millilitri di un farmaco sperimentale a base di adrenalina: lo shock è tale da indurre un risveglio forzoso, ma anche questa è una procedura non priva di rischi per la salute, specie sul lungo periodo.”

“Sono d’accordo: chi vorrebbe svegliarsi col cuore al galoppo da ogni sogno?”

“Sono sicuro che esistano anche altri sistemi e altri farmaci meno dannosi per la salute, ma non mi è stato modo di studiarli: quando il socio del mio finanziatore ha saputo che mi ero messo al lavoro per risvegliare le persone dal coma, mi ha minacciato di morte ordinandomi di interrompere gli esperimenti.”

“È pazzo!” esclamò Arthur.

“Sì, ne sono convinto anch’io: per questo voglio che distruggiate le informazioni sul dispositivo dalla mia mente. Dopo averti contattato, ho nascosto due di questi dispositivi, alcune dosi di farmaco e un campione delle mie onde cerebrali nel posto dove ci siamo conosciuti la prima volta, in caso di necessità. Trovateli, collegatevi, entrate nella mia mente e cancellate la mia ricerca.”

“Davvero non riesco a capire - disse Eames - se il tuo finanziatore è consapevole dei rischi che corre non solo il sognatore, ma anche chi utilizza il tuo dispositivo wireless, perché insiste tanto nel volerlo? Il gioco non vale la candela, sul mercato nessuno si farebbe avanti per acquistare un aggeggio tanto pericoloso: non solo ci guadagnerebbe pochi soldi, ma si ritroverebbe alle calcagna parecchia gente piuttosto inferocita, una volta che il difetto venisse alla luce.”

Prima che Edward potesse rispondere, Arthur ed Eames si risvegliarono di soprassalto nel loro letto d’albergo.

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò Eames stringendosi le tempie, in preda a un fortissimo mal di testa.

“Il collegamento si è interrotto… e così all’improvviso che temo che Ed sia stato trovato” rispose Arthur mettendosi a sedere a fatica: provava una gran nausea, forse perché l’interruzione del collegamento cerebrale era stata così brusca, ma considerati quelli che erano gli effetti a lungo termine dell’invenzione di Edward, potevano dirsi entrambi molto fortunati.

“Muoviti, allora - gli disse Eames alzandosi - andiamo a salvare le chiappe al tuo amico.”

“E come? Non abbiamo idea di dove si trovi.”

“Sì, ma nel sogno ci ha detto dove ha lasciato un paio dei suoi macchinari infernali: dobbiamo provare a ricontattarlo.”

“Sì, e a fare quello che ci ha chiesto. Questa gente non mi piace per nulla.”

 

Presero la macchina, anche se il luogo menzionato da Edward non era molto distante dal loro albergo, perché Eames riteneva fosse più prudente: avrebbero potuto squagliarsela velocemente se le cose si fossero messe male. Parcheggiarono il mezzo in Rua do Norte e proseguirono a piedi, guardandosi intorno con circospezione.

“Edward non è stato solo un amico per me - disse Arthur, mentre camminavano lungo le strade assolate - è stato anche il mio maestro, è lui che mi ha insegnato tutti i trucchi del mestiere per penetrare nei sogni altrui.”

“Oh, allora devo ringraziarlo.”

“Per cosa, per avermi fatto diventare un criminale?” rise Arthur.

“Vedila così: se tu non fossi diventato quello che sei, noi due non ci saremmo mai incontrati.”

Arthur mise mano alla tasca con un’espressione sbalordita, ed Eames si accigliò: “Cosa fai?”

“Controllo il mio totem per capire se ci troviamo ancora nella realtà.”

“Poi ti domandi perché non faccio mai il romantico” borbottò Eames con aria fintamente offesa.

“Scherzavo.”

Arthur gli toccò il gomito, spingendolo verso una via laterale.

“Ci siamo?” domandò Eames, strizzando gli occhi contro il riverbero accecante del sole mediterraneo che si rifletteva sui muri bianchi dei palazzi.

“Sì, è lì.”

Arthur indicò con l’indice un edificio abbandonato di tre piani che aveva conosciuto tempi migliori, il cui piano terra era sprangato da assi di legno ricoperte di graffiti inneggianti a varie squadre di calcio. Lo condusse sul retro fino ad una vecchia scala antincendio piuttosto malridotta, da dove i due entrarono al primo piano, ugualmente malmesso; tuttavia, una serie singola di impronte di scarpa sul pavimento mostrarono che qualcuno era stato lì di recente.

“Un tempo al piano terra c’era un ristorante, mentre le stanze erano affittate a turisti o studenti: c’era sempre un gran caos - disse Arthur, guardandosi intorno - Prima ancora di far pratica all’interno di un sogno, Edward mi insegnò a ignorare i rumori esterni, ad isolarmi in una specie di bolla, ad essere sempre una singolarità ben specifica, nella realtà così come anche all’interno di un sogno altrui. È uno dei trucchi, oltre al totem, che mi aiuta a capire se sto sognando o se sono sveglio.”

“Il tuo maestro aveva anche un nascondiglio segreto?” domandò Eames, guardando la stanza spoglia e priva di mobilia.

Arthur andò alla finestra dalla quale erano entrati, camminò in avanti per dieci passi e a sinistra per cinque, battendo col piede sui listoni del parquet, che produssero un suono sordo.

“Qui.”

Sotto le assi consunte, che Eames sollevò con l’aiuto di un coltello, c’era una valigetta metallica simile a quella mostrata loro da Edward nel sogno, con gli stessi componenti ed in più alcune fiale del farmaco.

“Molto bene, ora togliamoci da qui, prima che i finanziatori del tuo amico si facciano viv-”

Non finì nemmeno la frase, che la vecchia scala antincendio da cui erano entrati scricchiolò rumorosamente.

“C’è un’altra uscita?” sussurrò Eames, sistemando frettolosamente l’asse di legno al suo posto e ripulendola dalle proprie impronte digitali. Arthur annuì e lo precedette fino a un’altra stanza che si affacciava su un corridoio fortunatamente deserto, solo che, invece di scendere i gradini, salì verso l’alto fin sul tetto: quell’edificio era costruito in aderenza ad altri tre, e così, muovendosi cauti tra le tegole, raggiunsero l’estremità del complesso e gettarono un’occhiata in strada: due donne in bicicletta, qualche passante ed un gruppo di turisti danesi che si stavano facendo dei selfie davanti ad un edificio ricoperto di maiolica azzurra.

“Sembra tutto a posto, sbrighiamoci ad andarcene da qui, prima che i nostri inseguitori capiscano dove siamo.”

Eames forzò la porta del terrazzo di copertura ed i due scesero in strada, mescolandosi al piccolo gruppetto di turisti che, per fortuna, stava camminando nella stessa direzione in cui avevano lasciato l’automobile.

“Come pensi ci abbiano trovato, avranno fatto parlare il tuo amico?” chiese Eames, mettendo in modo la macchina.

Arthur lo difese con veemenza: “No, lo escludo categoricamente! Conosco Ed, non ci venderebbe mai.”

“Conosci lui - osservò Eames - ma non sai nulla della gente che l’ha in pugno. In base a come si muovono e agiscono, a come riescono a rintracciare le persone e alle loro disponibilità economiche, tutto in questa gente grida ‘paramilitari’, e, credimi: quelli possono far parlare un esercito di muti, se vogliono.”

“Non Edward, non è uno sprovveduto: ha sempre pronte una decina di bugie diverse, tutte molto articolate, da rifilare al suo avversario per guadagnare tempo.”

“Lo spero per lui” mormorò Eames in tono lugubre, tornando verso la loro pensione: non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo a Stan una volta che i suoi finanziatori non avessero più avuto bisogno di lui.

 

“Hai capito come funziona?” gli domandò Arthur porgendogli l’ennesima tazza di caffè.

Appena rientrati in hotel, si erano messi a studiare i diversi componenti della macchina di Edward, erano riusciti a caricare il campione delle onde cerebrali del suo vecchio maestro sul dispositivo wireless e, finalmente, dopo un’ora di elaborazione dei dati, la luce verde sull’auricolare di destra mostrava che l’apparecchio era pronto per essere messo in funzione.

“A grandi linee - rispose Eames bevendo un sorso di caffè - anche se in questo momento vorrei aver capito male.”

“Cioè?”

Eames gli mostrò l’altro auricolare.

“Vedi queste linee sul display?”

“Sì.” Ce ne erano alcune simili a quelle che indicavano la potenza del segnale su un cellulare e, sotto, una sequenza che andava dall’azzurro chiaro fino al nero.

“Le prime indicano la quantità di campo presente e le seconde, stando agli appunti del tuo amico, il livello di sogno dove si trova la mente.”

“Ce ne sono accese quattro” disse Arthur con un piccolo sospiro: capiva da sé cosa significasse, senza bisogno di chiedere. Quarto livello, limbo pieno. “Cazzo” disse Arthur.

“Per dirla in modo elegante, tesoro.”

Edward aveva detto che il coma era un effetto dell’uso prolungato del suo macchinario e lui era solo alla seconda volta, ma era anche vero che avrebbe dovuto scendere estremamente in profondità nel sogno: c’era comunque il rischio di restare intrappolati laggiù, quindi doveva essere più prudente che mai. Stava già pensando all’equipaggiamento da portare con sé, ma Eames interruppe le sue elucubrazioni.

“Avremmo dovuto giocare a dottore e infermiera qualche volta.”

“Eames, ti prego…” Capiva il tentativo del suo ragazzo di volerlo tirare su di morale con una delle sue battute, ma davvero non era il momento adatto.

“No, no, sono serio: almeno ora saprei se sei bravo con le iniezioni.”

Arthur ci mise un attimo a realizzare il significato di quelle parole.

“Non se ne parla, non sarai tu a entrare nella mente di Edward, sarò io.”

“Sapevo che questa discussione era inevitabile - sospirò lui - Arthur, abbiamo a che fare con paramilitari: devi lasciar andare me, perché so che tipo di addestramento riceve questa gente, fidati.”

“È una storia interessante e un giorno me la racconterai, ma no, non se ne parla.”

“Arty…”

“Loro saranno anche dei professionisti, ma noi siamo i migliori in questo campo, e poi la mente è quella di Edward, la conosco meglio di te, saprò come muovermi e cosa fare.”

Eames capiva quando Arthur era inamovibile su qualcosa: non avrebbe arretrato di un passo dalla sua decisione ed era sterile continuare a discuterne, non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte, perdendo solo tempo.

“E va bene! - si arrese infine - Ma non sono per niente d’accordo.”

“Me lo segno” rispose Arthur, poi iniziò a prepararsi per entrare nel sogno di Ed: Eames gli fissò gli elettrodi sulle tempie per monitorare l’attività cerebrale e poi posizionò il dispositivo wireless, ma prima di accenderlo lo guardò serio negli occhi: “Sii prudente.”

“Ci proverò… tesoro.”

Eames accennò un sorriso, attivò il dispositivo e Arthur si addormentò all’istante.

L’uomo si trovò proiettato in uno scenario di guerra estremamente realistico, che nulla aveva a che fare con l’innocuo sogno dove si erano visti con Ed il giorno prima. Si trovava in una specie di pueblo abbandonato, con gli edifici bianchi sforacchiati da proiettili e i tetti di paglia in fiamme; da non troppo lontano provenivano rumori di esplosioni che facevano tremare il suolo e grida concitate.

Arthur si allacciò saldamente in testa un casco, imbracciò il mitra e si diresse verso un’altura, oltre la quale si levava una densa colonna di fumo nero. Alcuni guerriglieri gli passarono accanto senza degnarlo di uno sguardo: erano parte dell’inconscio di Ed e per ora non lo consideravano una minaccia. Avanzò cautamente verso la cima della collina e guardò giù: dall’altro lato si stava svolgendo una cruenta battaglia tra un gruppo di soldati pesantemente armati ed altri asserragliati in un fortino: l’ultima difesa della mente di Edward.

 

Nel frattempo, nel loro albergo di Lisbona, Eames monitorava attentamente l’attività cerebrale del compagno: quella dell’inconscio era in leggero aumento, ma per il momento il livello non era preoccupante. Comunque aveva già predisposto sul letto il laccio emostatico e la siringa col farmaco.

Erano trascorsi solo pochi minuti, ma era l’attesa più snervante della sua vita.

 

_“Deve esserci un modo per entrare nel fortino aggirando la linea del nemico, Ed deve avermi lasciata aperta una porta di sicurezza, dannazione! Sapeva che sarei venuto ad aiutarlo.”_

Un aereo della Prima Guerra Mondiale sorvolò l’area a bassa quota e sganciò una bomba che esplose a pochi metri dalle mura del forte. Quando la polvere si diradò, rivelò un profondo cratere, che però non era riuscito ad intaccare le fondamenta della fortezza.

_“Cobb detesterebbe fortemente questi barbari privi di eleganza: nessuno di noi condurrebbe così una estrazione.”_

No, Eames aveva ragione: quella era una vera e propria offensiva militare, portata avanti da dei soldati più che da degli estrattori. Nondimeno, doveva cercare di entrare in quel fortino e parlare con Edward.

Un coniglio bianco balzò fuori da un cespuglio secco poco lontano da lui, attraversò trotterellando il terreno brullo e si tuffò senza indugio in un vecchio pozzo in sassi.

Arthur accennò un sorriso.

_“Il bianconiglio? Sul serio, Ed?”_

Strisciando ventre a terra per non farsi vedere dagli uomini che cingevano d’assedio il forte, si avvicinò al pozzo e vi sbirciò dentro: era profondo, ma sul fondo c’era parecchia acqua, calcolò, gettandoci una pietra dentro. Sperò che la sua intuizione fosse corretta e si tuffò nel pozzo: appena la di sotto del pelo dell’acqua c’era una piccola galleria; trattenendo il fiato, Arthur si immerse e la percorse tutta, emergendo in un corridoio scavato nella roccia, al termine del quale si intravedeva una luce che filtrava dai contorni di una porta chiusa. Non sapendo cosa aspettarsi, la aprì tenendo il mitra spianato, e si trovò a sua volta circondato da tre uomini che gli puntavano addosso i loro fucili. In lontananza, sopra le loro teste, si susseguivano scoppi ed esplosioni.

“Abbassa l’arma, o non potrò trattenerli” gli disse Edward dal fondo della stanza, e lui obbedì. Immediatamente anche le altre persone si rilassarono, ignorandolo, e tornarono alle loro occupazioni.

“Sono contento che tu ce l’abbia fatta - disse il suo vecchio maestro - Dov’è il tuo amico?”

“È sveglio e mi sta monitorando mentre dormo.”

“Molto bene, è stata una scelta saggia: in condizioni normali non avresti avuto bisogno del farmaco per risvegliarti dal sogno, essendo solo al secondo utilizzo del dispositivo, ma quando quegli uomini mi hanno catturato, ho dovuto rifugiarmi al livello più basso del limbo. E nonostante questo, il loro capo mi ha trovato anche qui.”

“Ma chi diavolo è questa gente?”

“Là fuori sono una squadra, credo non molto numerosa, ma se alludi a chi sta cercando di estrarre le informazioni da questo sogno, è un uomo solo. Si chiama Sebastian Moran ed è un ex militare.”

“Eames aveva ragione” sospirò Arthur, mentre una bomba fece tremare le pareti del bunker sotterraneo ed una sottile striscia di polvere cadde dal soffitto sulla sua spalla.

“Quando mi ha trovato non mi ha nemmeno lasciato il tempo di parlare: ha campionato le mie onde cerebrali, si è collegato al dispositivo e ha indotto il mio sogno. Credo volesse testarne limiti ed efficacia e mi ha inseguito attraverso tutti i livelli fin quaggiù, senza darmi tregua.”

“Non riesco a credere che sia riuscito a fare tutto questo da solo: in un sogno serve un architetto, oltre che un estrattore, e anche una squadra di supporto. Ah… non dirmelo.”

“Il mio dispositivo permette di bypassare tutti questi passaggi. Volendo si può anche fare alla vecchia maniera, ma se vuole e se ne è in grado, un uomo solo può fare tutto. Serve solo qualcuno dall’altra parte che monitori l’attività cerebrale e ti risvegli con il farmaco se sei in pericolo.”

Si udì un’altra tremenda esplosione ed una pioggia di calcinacci investì gli uomini all’interno della stanza.

“Sbrigati, non hai molto tempo” lo esortò Edward.

Arthur si sfilò lo zaino che portava sulle spalle e ed estrasse due panetti di C4 ed un detonatore.

“Dove sono i progetti del dispositivo?”

“Qui, ma aspetta solo un secondo, devo dirti un’altra cosa.”

“Sì?”

Prima di addormentarmi ho sentito Moran parlare con un suo tirapiedi: intendono usare il mio dispositivo per un lavoro da svolgere a Londra: faranno a qualcun altro la stessa cosa che hanno fatto a me.”

“Chi è?”

“Questo purtroppo non l’ho sentito ma… senti, lo so che ti ho già chiesto moltissimo e non ho alcun diritto di farlo, ma ti chiedo di provare a fermare Moran. Non permettere che faccia del male a qualcun altro… ho già troppi morti sulla coscienza.”

“Va bene, va bene, io ed Eames ci proveremo.

“Grazie.”

A quel punto Edward gli indicò una vecchia cassaforte a muro e Arthur vi piazzò l’esplosivo tutto attorno, collegò le cariche al detonatore e in quel momento realizzò una cosa che lo fece bloccare: si trovavano nel punto più profondo della coscienza di Edward. Lui aveva Eames che lo stava monitorando, ma Ed non aveva nessuno ad aiutarlo, e se fosse morto in quel sogno…

“Finirò in coma irreversibile come tutti gli altri e alla fine morirò.” Il vecchio confermò tutti i suoi dubbi inespressi con voce calma e rassegnata: forse pensava che per lui fosse la fine più giusta visto che aveva provocato la morte di altre persone, ma Arthur non la pensava allo stesso modo.

“Dimmi dove ti trovi nella realtà - disse con veemenza - io e Eames possiamo venire a salvarti.”

“Non c’è assolutamente più tempo, restano forse altri dieci minuti e tu lo sai.”

“Deve esserci un’altra soluzione.”

“Non più.”

“Dannazione!”

I muri del bunker tremarono di nuovo e su quello alle loro spalle si aprì una grossa crepa.

“Sbrigati Arthur: la struttura non reggerà ancora a lungo, e Moran non deve mettere le mani sui progetti, è già abbastanza terribile che abbia in mano i due dispositivi che avevo con me.”

L’attività inconscia del cervello di Arthur subì un’impennata improvvisa, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a quella dell’attività cosciente e, senza indugio, Eames gli stringe il laccio emostatico attorno al braccio.

“Basta così: pronto o non pronto, io ti riporto indietro, tesoro.”

Il pollice di Arthur esitò ancora un istante sul pulsante del detonatore, perché non importava che quello scenario non fosse reale: facendo saltare in aria quel posto, avrebbe condannato a morte il suo vecchio maestro.

“Non avrei mai voluto chiedertelo - disse Edward con voce carica di tristezza - e se solo potessi lo farei da solo, l’avrei già fatto da tempo, credimi, ma non posso, e tu devi aiutarmi.”

Arthur annuì, ma non riuscì a dire nulla.

“Ti prego.”

“Grazie per tutto ciò che mi hai insegnato, Ed.”

Arthur premette il pulsante e, un secondo prima di venir investito dall’esplosione, si ritrovò sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi spalancati e il cuore che galoppava a mille.

“Lo so, lo so, è una sensazione orribile, ma è solo l’effetto dell’adrenalina del farmaco, passerà presto - lo rassicurò Eames prendendogli i battiti - Dunque… come è andata?”

“Ce l’ho fatta. Purtroppo.”

Eames esitò un istante e poi gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo maestro.”

“Grazie. C’è un’ultima cosa che mi ha chiesto di fare per lui.”

“Sentiamo.”

 

Moran si svegliò, strappandosi con rabbia il dispositivo dalla testa, e si alzò dal letto.

“Dannazione, c’ero quasi!”

“Colonnello, dovrebbe restare sdraiato - disse un uomo sfilandogli il laccio emostatico dal braccio - Cos’è successo?”

“Ero quasi riuscito a violare le difese mentali di Stan, quando c’è stata un’esplosione che ha distrutto tutto. È stato aiutato, il maledetto.”

“Chi…?”

“Gli stessi che vi sono sfuggiti ieri, presumo” osservò Moran con sarcasmo.

“Vuole che proviamo a rintracciarli di nuovo?”

L’ex militare ci rifletté a lungo, poi scosse la testa.

“Non al momento, sarebbe uno spreco di tempo e risorse, tanto non sanno di più di quello che sapeva Stan, ossia poco o niente.”

“E di lui cosa ne facciamo?” domandò l’altro uomo, indicando Edward, ormai immerso in un sonno perenne.

“Ripuliamo le nostre tracce e lasciamolo qui, ormai è nel limbo e non ne uscirà più. Noi avremo anche perso i progetti di questo macchinario, ma abbiamo ancora una missione da portare a termine, la più importante di tutte - si avvicinò all’altro uomo e gli passò una mano dietro la nuca in un gesto cameratesco - Sei con me, Freddie?”

Durante la guerra il colonnello Moran aveva portato in salvo la loro divisione, quando i piani alti dell’esercito li avevano già dati per morti e avevano rinunciato a cercarli. Li aveva salvati dall’inferno e, anche se erano passati anni da allora, Freddie non aveva mai dimenticato: doveva la vita al Colonnello e lo avrebbe seguito ovunque.

“Ma certo.”

 

La sigla del notiziario di RTP International passò quasi inosservata nel frastuono che regnava nel bar.

La conduttrice mosse alcuni fogli sulla scrivania e guardò in camera.

“E dopo le notizie dall’estero, torniamo a quelle di casa nostra: questa mattina un turista britannico di circa settant’anni è stato trovato in coma nella sua stanza d’albergo in un hotel di Lisbona dal personale di servizio. Dai primi accertamenti l’uomo non sembra aver assunto droghe né alcool. È stato pertanto ricoverato in isolamento nel reparto malattie infettive del São José, anche se le autorità rassicurano la cittadinanza che si tratta di una decisione presa a scopo precauzionale, e che al momento non ci sono motivi per supporre che l’uomo sia affetto da una malattia contagiosa.

Passiamo ora allo sport. Sono in corso di svolgimento i campionati nazionali di vela…”


	2. Capitolo 2

Il Maggiore Sholto stava spupazzando la piccola Edith fin da quando la cerimonia del battesimo si era conclusa e sommergeva Mary di domande riguardo alla piccola: quanto cresceva alla settimana, se balbettava già qualche parola o se stava mettendo i denti, quali erano le sue pappe preferite. Stava prendendo molto sul serio il ruolo di padrino che gli era stato affidato dai genitori della bambina, e John non poteva che essere felice di averlo convinto nuovamente a uscire di casa e distrarsi dai suoi pensieri, anche solo per un giorno, e magari l’avrebbe fatto con più frequenza in futuro.

La giornata era incerta, quasi fredda, ma per fortuna il tempo sembrava voler reggere ancora senza pioggia. Una fortuna, dal momento che avevano optato per un rinfresco all’aperto nel parco di una villa.

John non aveva più visto Sherlock dalla fine della cerimonia in chiesa e, mentre sua moglie ed il Maggiore continuavano a chiacchierare tranquilli e gli ospiti mangiavano stuzzichini, ne approfittò per andare a cercarlo. Salutò distrattamente diverse persone che lo fermarono per fargli i complimenti per la bambina e per la festa, e percorse il giardino in lungo e in largo fino a trovare il detective defilato dietro una grande quercia, con la schiena appoggiata al tronco, incurante del fatto che potesse rovinargli la giacca elegante, intento a scrivere un messaggio sul cellulare.

“Archie ti sta cercando, si sta annoiando da morire” gli disse John, ma Sherlock si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“Ora non ho tempo e nessuno dei due è vestito in modo adatto per tirare calci a un pallone. Inoltre io non so giocare a calcio.”

“Come fai a sapere cosa vuol fare?”

“C’è un pallone in macchina: i suoi genitori sono stati costretti a portarlo, promettendogli che avrebbe potuto giocare, se si fosse comportato bene durante la cerimonia. Cosa che ha fatto fin troppo, considerato quanto è stata lunga” concluse con un sospiro irritato.

John annuì in silenzio: non si vergognava ad ammettere che anche lui si era distratto varie volte durante l’omelia del prete, ritrovandosi a pensare che esagerare con le parole era dannoso, perché le stesse finivano per perdere di significato, diventando una indistinta litania che nessuno ascoltava. O forse la vicinanza con Sherlock aveva affinato il suo spirito critico: prima di conoscerlo, in particolare quando era sotto le armi, lui era quello che seguiva con più attenzione i discorsi delle autorità durante le cerimonie.

“Davvero non sai giocare a calcio?”

“Non mi è mai interessato. La cosa ti stupisce?”

“No davvero.”

Sherlock si allentò la cravatta con un gesto pieno di fastidio e John pensò che avrebbe finito per odiarlo, se avesse continuato a costringerlo a indossarle. Avrebbe dovuto essere solo un’osservazione scherzosa, ma in qualche modo il pensiero che Sherlock potesse odiarlo lo mise a disagio.

“Ehi, vuoi qualcosa dal buffet? Non hai mangiato nulla.”

“Sto seguendo un caso con Dimmock al momento.”

“È interessante?”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle: “Un cinque, ma meglio di niente.”

“Va bene, se ti serve aiuto sai dove trovarmi” disse John, ma immediatamente aggrottò la fronte davanti a quella frase fatta che gli era uscita di bocca, così formale e vuota, come le promesse scambiate al telefono con un parente lontano il giorno di Natale: _teniamoci in contatto, organizziamo per vederci una sera, se passi da queste parti vieni a trovarmi, ci sentiamo, a presto._

Realizzò, mentre spostava a disagio il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, che lui e Sherlock non trascorrevano un’intera giornata insieme da quando era nata la bambina: lui impegnato tra i turni in ambulatorio e l’aiutare la moglie, Sherlock preso dalla conclusione del caso del finto Moriarty,e per nulla interessato a storie di pappe e cambi di pannolini (e in fondo, perché mai avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Non era lui quello che aveva avuto un figlio).

Forse Sherlock intuì parte dei suoi pensieri, perché rispose con un sorriso tirato e non del tutto sincero, ma lasciò cadere l'argomento.

In quell’istante la promessa fatta da John sulla panchina del parco, che tra di loro nulla sarebbe cambiato, sembrava più falsa che mai.

E lontana, così lontana da appartenere a un’altra vita.

Una strana malinconia si impadronì di lui, e per quanti sforzi facesse per ricordarsi che quello era un giorno di festa, ogni pensiero lo incupiva sempre più; John finì il drink che reggeva in mano e, dopo qualche altro istante di silenzio pesante, chiese: “Perché non hai voluto fare da padrino a Edith?”

“Mi sembrava di monopolizzare eccessivamente le cerimonie della tua famiglia.”

Anche Sherlock voleva solo fare una battuta, ma le sue parole risultarono dolorose come uno schiaffo in pieno volto per John.

La tua famiglia.

Sherlock non si considerava parte della famiglia, nonostante le rassicurazioni sue e di Mary.

Formalmente non lo era, non erano parenti accomunati da legami di sangue, vero, ma con tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto per lui, avrebbe avuto il diritto di considerarsene parte molto più di altre persone. Più di sua sorella, ad esempio, la quale ancora una volta non aveva risposto al suo invito. C’erano momenti, come quello, in cui John desiderava sentirlo molto più vicino di quanto la sua vita non gli permettesse ora, magari come quando vivevano insieme.

“Dico sul serio, Sherlock” insisté, deciso ad approfittare di quel breve lasso di tempo di tranquillità per capire le ragioni del rifiuto del suo amico, temendo che fosse solo il preludio di un allontanamento ulteriore tra loro due, ora che le loro vite apparivano così diverse, prospettiva che gli creava uno spiacevole nodo alla bocca dello stomaco.

Ancora una volta l’altro scrollò le spalle, quasi a voler dargli intendere che la questione non aveva poi una così grande importanza, quando invece agli occhi di John ne aveva moltissima.

“Quando me l’hai chiesto non sapevo nemmeno cosa dovesse fare un padrino, così mi sono documentato e ho letto da qualche parte che il suo ruolo è quello di aiutare i genitori a crescere ed educare il bambino sulla base di saldi principi religiosi e morali, e io nemmeno credo in Dio. In pratica dovrebbe essere una figura di alta levatura morale che gli sia di esempio costante nella vita: ritieni davvero che io possa ricoprire questo ruolo?”

Sherlock scherzò ancora, ma per lo meno questa volta riuscì a strappare a John una breve risata: in effetti la figura appena tratteggiata era l’opposto di Sherlock.

“No, il Maggiore Sholto è stata la scelta migliore che potevate fare - proseguì il detective - E poi non è detto che io viva abbastanza da fare da padrino a tua figlia: il vento dell’est non mi ha preso questa volta, ma non ha mai smesso di soffiare” concluse con voce pacata, come se tutto quello riguardasse qualcun altro.

A quelle parole, il cuore di John si riempì di tristezza: Sherlock era stato piuttosto vago al riguardo, ma a quanto pareva la pena per aver ucciso Magnussen era quella di dover restare a disposizione di Mycroft e delle sue missioni, ogni volta che ce ne fosse stato il bisogno.

Almeno finché qualcosa non fosse andato terribilmente storto.

John non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per ringraziarlo per quello che aveva fatto per lui: se Magnussen fosse stato ancora vivo, la sua vita ora sarebbe in pezzi, la sua famiglia sgretolata e Mary come minimo in galera a vita, eppure, quando pensava al prezzo che Sherlock era stato costretto a pagare, desiderava che non l’avesse fatto.

Non aveva mai dato voce a quel pensiero, temendo di risultare solo un ingrato, ma sentendo parlare Sherlock della sua possibile morte con tanta noncuranza, avvertì dentro di sé un moto di ribellione.

“Non dire così” sibilò con voce tesa.

“Scusami.”

“Al mio matrimonio hai promesso che ci saresti stato sempre, e questa promessa la devi mantenere.”

Non erano le parole giuste, suonavano solo come l’ennesima richiesta capricciosa di un bambino viziato, ma nemmeno John sapeva esattamente cosa voleva dire a Sherlock in quel momento.

“Lo farò - rispose Sherlock, con gli occhi fissi su un’ape che si aggirava attorno a una piccola aiuola d’erica, ma poi aggiunse sottovoce - ma capisci anche tu che non dipende solo dalla mia volontà.”

John aprì la bocca per protestare e ribattere con cipiglio infantile che no, quella promessa non era autorizzato a infrangerla in nessun caso, ma venne interrotto.

“Ecco dove eravate spartiti voi due! Venite, ci sono da fare le fotografie.”

Mary li raggiunse e prese John sottobraccio. Non avendo sentito la moglie avvicinarsi e strappato bruscamente alla sue riflessioni, l’ex soldato si irrigidì, provando per un istante l’impulso di sottrarsi alla stretta; si rilassò quasi immediatamente e rispose alla moglie con un accenno di sorriso, ma Mary gli rivolse comunque uno sguardo inquisitore, che lui decise di ignorare.

Sherlock li seguì, l’aria ancora molto distratta, si concesse per qualche foto, tra cui una con la bambina in braccio, ma quando il cellulare vibrò nella tasca della giacca e Dimmock gli comunicò le informazioni che gli servivano, si defilò di nuovo dalla piccola folla che si assiepava attorno ai genitori e alla piccola.

Come era accaduto durante il matrimonio di John, Sherlock prelevò il cappotto dal guardaroba, lo indossò e scivolò via silenziosamente dal giardino: ormai lui era fuori posto in quel quadro, non riusciva a trovare un angolo per lui nemmeno sforzandosi, non c’era più molto per lui lì. Non per la prima volta, Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio se fosse partito per la Serbia, almeno sarebbe uscito di scena con un gran bel botto finale.

Mycroft aveva ragione: non avrebbe dovuto farsi coinvolgere.

Se solo avesse saputo come fare.

 

Odiava quella zona di Londra: trovare un taxi era difficile persino per lui. Dopo dieci minuti di vana attesa sul marciapiede, sospirò irritato e si risolse a scendere in metropolitana. Delle cinque macchinette automatiche per i biglietti, due erano fuori uso e davanti alle altre si erano formate lunghe code, mentre tutto attorno la folla di gente cresceva di minuto in minuto, in concomitanza con la chiusura di molti uffici. Venne urtato un paio di volte da persone frettolose e si ricordò una volta di più perché detestava usare i mezzi pubblici; la sua coda avanzava con esasperante lentezza, così ne approfittò per mandare un altro messaggio a Dimmock, chiedendogli ulteriori dettagli sul caso.

A un certo punto provò una stranissima sensazione, come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando intensamente e molto da vicino alle sue spalle. Tutti i sensi all'erta, si voltò di scatto, deducendo velocemente le persone dietro di lui e nella fila a fianco della sua: due impiegati di banca, un architetto e un commercialista, tutti di Londra e alla fine della giornata di lavoro, una coppia di pensionati delle Isole Shetland in vacanza, una badante bulgara che stava per iniziare il turno di lavoro in una casa di riposo e due manager giapponesi (no, coreani), più una ventina di persone che si stavano allontanando a passo spedito in direzione dei tornelli dandogli le spalle, ma nessuno gli sembrò sospetto o pericoloso, né lo stava guardando o badando a lui in alcun modo.

Per un attimo rifletté se chiamare il fratello maggiore per fargli controllare le videocamere della stazione, ma poi la coda davanti a lui si mosse e Sherlock si scrollò di dosso l'accaduto dando la colpa al suo personale nervosismo che lo affliggeva fin dal mattino: dopotutto la sua era stata solo una sensazione, non era accaduto nulla, non c’era ragione per diventare paranoici.

 

Questa volta John si accorse subito dell’assenza di Sherlock: dopo aver perlustrato velocemente il giardino, sul quale ormai si allungavano le ombre lunghe del tardo pomeriggio, andò dritto al guardaroba, da dove mancava il lungo cappotto color antracite e la guardarobiera gli confermò che “quel bel ragazzo alto” se ne era andato da un quarto d’ora circa.

Allontanandosi dal rumore della musica che proveniva dalla sala da ballo, uscì nuovamente all’aperto, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e se lo rigirò tra le mani: il primo istinto fu quello di chiamarlo e farlo tornare indietro, perché la festa non era finita; sapeva che se avesse insistito, Sherlock l'avrebbe fatto (per lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa), ma se era andato via, di certo aveva avuto un buon motivo per farlo.

Probabilmente c’era stata una svolta nel caso che stava seguendo, o forse era stato mosso dalle stesse ragioni che lo avevano spinto ad abbandonare la sua cerimonia di nozze prima del tempo, ragioni su cui John non aveva mai voluto interrogarsi troppo a lungo.

_"Non fare mai domande di cui non sei in grado di sopportare le risposte."_

Era una massima di nonno Watson che l’anziano uomo ripeteva assai spesso e che da bambino, curioso com’era, l’aveva lasciato perplesso; solo ora John comprendeva pienamente la portata di quelle parole: da molto tempo, forse fin dal suo ritorno a Londra, tra lui e Sherlock erano rimaste molte domande in sospeso.

Solo per un momento, sulla pista del piccolo aeroporto privato, erano stati sul punto di formularle e darsi una risposta, ma qualcosa aveva frenato entrambi, e probabilmente non ne avrebbero parlato mai più: non era più quel tempo.

Forse Sherlock aveva ragione, il gioco non era finito, ma a John non piaceva affatto la piega che aveva preso quel gioco, dal quale si sentiva sempre più escluso.

Mise via il cellulare e restò ad osservarsi la punta delle scarpe, perso in quei pensieri.

Mary osservava il marito fermo in mezzo al giardino da lunghi minuti e strinse forte il manico della borsetta, poi indossò il suo miglior sorriso garbato e si mosse per andare a prenderlo, quando il maggiore Sholto la raggiunse con Edith in braccio: la neonata scalciava e piangeva a pieni polmoni e il militare la riconsegnò alla madre.

"Qualcuno qui ha molta fame."

"Ah, grazie Maggiore, ci penso io."

Sholto seguì lo sguardo della donna fino a John e sorrise.

"Al matrimonio non ho avuto occasione di dirlo, ma lei è una donna molto fortunata: di tutti i soldati che ho conosciuto, nessuno ha mai avuto lo spirito di sacrificio di John, o è mai stato ligio al dovere come lui."

"Oh?" domandò la donna, aggrottando la fronte davanti alla scelta di parole del Maggiore per lodare il marito, peculiari anche per un militare, perché era vero che per i soldati lo spirito di sacrificio era importante, ma non erano parole che lei avrebbe scelto in quella circostanza.

"John è sempre pronto a sacrificarsi e anteporre le necessità degli altri alle proprie, non farà mancare mai nulla né a lei, né alla figlia; se c’è qualcuno che non mancherà mai ai propri doveri e in grado di darvi una vita serena, questo è lui."

"Doveri... - mormorò Mary, il cui sorriso vacillò per un istante - Perché non va a chiedergli se gli va di sacrificarsi un altro po' a intrattenere gli ospiti mentre io do da mangiare a questo piccolo pozzo senza fondo?"

"Ma certo."

 

"Bella cerimonia" disse Mary mentre metteva a letto la bambina, che già era crollata dal sonno.

John, che si stava sciacquando le mani in bagno, rispose con verso affermativo. Era stato taciturno e distratto fin da quando Sherlock aveva abbandonato la cerimonia, ma Mary decise di soprassedere: sapeva bene che quando era così pensieroso bastava veramente un nonnulla, anche solo una parola male interpretata, per farlo infuriare, e lei quel giorno era troppo stanca per litigare, specie dopo aver ascoltato le parole del Maggiore Sholto, che le si erano attaccate addosso come una ragnatela appiccicosa e su cui continuava a rimuginare.

John l’aveva perdonata, erano tornati insieme e le cose sembravano funzionare, ma ora il germe del sospetto che John restasse lì principalmente per senso di responsabilità verso la loro famiglia aveva piantato radici dentro di lei. Non era certo quello che voleva dal suo matrimonio, ma capiva benissimo che non era nella posizione per pretendere alcunché, perciò tacque.

Andò in cucina, accese il bollitore ed aprì l'armadietto per recuperare la scatola di latta del tè.

Vuota.

"Maledizione!" sbottò irritata.

"Che succede?"

"È finito il tè."

"Oh - John ponderò se sopravvivere senza per quella sera e rimandare l'acquisto all'indomani, ma l'idea non gli sorrideva affatto - Vado a comprarlo."

"Mi dispiace, ti sei appena spogliato."

"Non fa nulla - rispose, indossando velocemente jeans e maglione - vado e torno in un attimo."

 

L'ora di chiusura del supermercato era prossima e normalmente John era molto veloce in quei casi: sapeva bene che le cassiere non aspettavano altro che poter andare a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro, perciò prendeva velocemente quello che gli serviva e non perdeva tempo.

Tuttavia, giunto davanti allo scaffale del tè, questa volta prese due latte e le soppesò con l'aria pensierosa e le labbra strette tra i denti: nella destra reggeva un Lady Grey, quello che lui e Mary bevevano abitualmente, nella sinistra un raffinato Darjeeling, il preferito di Sherlock, che beveva sempre anche lui quando era a Baker Street.

A dire il vero gli piaceva molto di più del Lady Grey, che era leggermente troppo agrumato per i suoi gusti, ma erano mesi che non comprava più del Darjeeling e non sapeva nemmeno lui il motivo; d’accordo, era più caro e adesso stava più attento alle spese, ma non così tanto da non poterselo permettere.

Forse, rifletté, il suo era un goffo tentativo inconscio di scordarsi il passato e adattarsi al suo nuovo ruolo che prevedeva una vita più tranquilla e meno avventure al fianco del suo migliore amico lontano da Baker Street, perché anche il sapore del tè di Sherlock sul palato sarebbe riuscito ad evocare ricordi che lo avrebbero reso melanconico o di cattivo umore, a seconda del momento.

E di certo John non voleva passare la vita ad amareggiarsi per scelte che aveva compiuto di sua volontà.

Si riscosse da quelle inutili elucubrazioni e con la coda dell’occhio notò un uomo fermo giusto dietro di lui, che probabilmente voleva prendere qualcosa dagli scaffali, ma era troppo educato per chiedergli di spostarsi. John si rese conto di essere fermo lì da fin troppo tempo, mormorò un veloce "mi scusi" senza nemmeno guardarlo e andò in cassa con la sua latta di Lady Grey, che appoggiò di botto sul nastro trasportatore.

 

Freddie mandò un messaggio al Colonnello Moran non appena uscito dal supermercato.

“Missione compiuta.”

**“Problemi?”**

“Né con uno, né con l’altro.”

**“Molto bene, torna subito qui.”**

_Qui_ era un piccolo appartamento preso in affitto a nome del cugino da parte di madre di Freddie a Shepherd’s Bush, un tranquillo quartiere residenziale di Londra. Moran lo attendeva impaziente sulla soglia, prese lo scanner di onde cerebrali dalle sue mani e lo collegò al dispositivo wireless di Edward, che iniziò ad elaborare i dati.

“Colonnello, è sicuro di volerlo usare su due sognatori contemporaneamente? Questa attrezzatura sperimentale è pericolosa.”

“Non se tu farai il tuo dovere con il monitor e il farmaco” tagliò corto l’altro.

“Dovremmo coinvolgere qualcun altro - insisté Freddie - Alan e Seth la aiuterebbero senza esitare, né fare alcuna domanda.”

“No - il Colonnello scosse la testa, categorico - Jim diceva sempre che delle questioni importanti è meglio occuparsene personalmente, e questa è una questione della massima importanza.”

Freddie evitò di ricordare al suo ex superiore che fine avessero fatto Moriarty e le sue convinzioni, e tornò a controllare gli elettrodi del monitor.

“Colonnello, con tutto il rispetto ancora non capisco perché non ci limitiamo ad ammazzare Holmes e Watson e la facciamo finita una volta per tutte, come abbiamo sempre fatto in questi casi. Inoltre per la sua salute sarebbe decisamente più sicuro.”

“Oh, indubbiamente sarebbe più semplice, ma se li uccidessimo solleveremmo un vespaio e ci ritroveremmo addosso una muta di cani furiosi e assetati di vendetta.”

“Si riferisce a quell’ispettore di Scotland Yard e a Mycroft Holmes?”

“Non solo loro: Watson adesso è sposato con una biondina che non vorresti avere come nemica.”

Freddie strizzò gli occhi ne tentativo di ricordarne il nome: “A.G.R.A., giusto?”

“Esattamente, anche se adesso non si fa chiamare così.”

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle: “È solo una donna.”

“Addestrata da me.”

“Oh… capisco.”

“Se invece Holmes e Watson cadono in coma per motivi misteriosi senza che noi li si debba avvicinare fisicamente, tutti si spaccheranno il cervello per capire cosa possa essere accaduto loro, faranno ogni sforzo possibile per guarirli, convocando i maggiori luminari del globo, ma non arriveranno mai a capire cosa sia successo per davvero, né a fare un collegamento con noi. E col fratello in quelle condizioni, non c’è dubbio che anche un pezzo di ghiaccio come Mycroft Holmes venga distratto dai suoi compiti, concentrando le sue energie sul curare Sherlock, e noi potremo approfittarne. Si prospetta una nuova epoca di prosperità per il crimine londinese, esattamente come quando c’era Jim - concluse Sebastian con una nota di rimpianto nella voce - Perciò sì, questo metodo non è privo di rischi e ci vorrà più tempo per raggiungere l’obiettivo, ma offre degli indubbi vantaggi. Jim approverebbe questo piano.”

“Come vuole lei, Colonello. Le chiedo soltanto di non esagerare.”

La luce sul dispositivo wireless divenne verde e Moran lo indossò.

“Cominciamo: per Holmes e Watson è tempo di sognare.”


	3. Capitolo 3

Sherlock aprì gli occhi su un paesaggio surreale: era al centro di una grande piazza quadrata completamente deserta. Il cotto delle piastrelle marroni era grezzo e ruvido sotto ai suoi piedi nudi, gli edifici attorno alla piazza erano semplici cubi dai colori pastello con piccole finestre prive di infissi o persiane e portici al piano terra, le cui colonnine sottili sembravano sfidare ogni legge della fisica e gettavano ombre nette e nere contro le pareti.

Guardò in basso, verso i suoi piedi: lui non stava proiettando alcuna ombra, e quella strana contraddizione lo incuriosì, poi alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, che era di un azzurro del tutto uniforme, come dipinto con un pennarello dalla mano di un bambino. Non c’era alcun sole lassù, ma ogni cosa era illuminata da una luce soffusa e uniforme di cui non riusciva a individuare la fonte.

Era un sogno talmente bizzarro che nemmeno gli dispiaceva troppo aver perso tempo a dormire.

Camminò sul selciato né caldo né freddo e provò a esplorare alcuni degli edifici che si affacciavano sulla piazza, ma una volta varcata la soglia priva di porta, si trovò immerso nell’oscurità più profonda, il passaggio dalla luce esterna al buio così repentino da causargli un attimo di smarrimento.

Generalmente Sherlock non teneva i sogni in alcuna considerazione: essi erano solo un prodotto dell’inconscio che prendeva forma durante il sonno, ma non essendo mai stati di alcuna utilità per il suo Lavoro, non avevano meritato alcun tipo di attenzione da parte sua.

Tuttavia quel particolare sogno aveva qualcosa di strano, a cominciare dall’ambientazione, diversa da qualunque suo altro sogno: era come trovarsi sul set di un vecchio film western che cercava di imitare la realtà senza troppa convinzione, dove gli edifici non esistevano sul serio, ma erano solo delle facciate di legno e cartongesso oltre le quali non c’era nulla, solo un palcoscenico pronto ad accogliere lo svolgimento di un dramma.

E peculiare era altresì la consapevolezza di stare sognando: normalmente non si rendeva conto di aver sognato se non al suo risveglio.

Forse avrebbe potuto documentarsi sul fenomeno e fare dei test di laboratorio in proposito? Chissà se al Barts Molly aveva l’equipaggiamento giusto?

_“Insomma Sherlock, devi sempre prendere ogni cosa come se fosse un esperimento scientifico? Perché per una volta non provi a goderti il sogno e basta?”_

La voce di John, dal tono divertito ed esasperato allo stesso tempo, lo raggiunse: sembrava provenire dalla sua mente e contemporaneamente dai dintorni, ma senza una fonte precisa, come la luce che illuminava quel luogo. Probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che tutto si stava svolgendo all’interno della sua testa.

Guardando di nuovo verso la piazza, pensò che se il vero John fosse stato lì sarebbe stato entusiasta di visitare un luogo tanto bizzarro, e sarebbe stato molto più divertente esplorarlo insieme.

Per un istante solo ebbe l’impressione che ci fosse qualcuno lì con lui, ma poi la sensazione svanì e Sherlock percepì chiaramente che si stava risvegliando.

 

Al termine della seduta, Freddie scollegò Moran dal dispositivo wireless e gli prese le pulsazioni.

“Come si sente?”

Il colonnello appariva provato e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente.

“Bene, ma è più complicato del previsto: la mente di Holmes è iperanalitica e questo rende più difficile creare uno scenario realistico. Su una cosa avevi ragione: è meglio procedere per gradi, invece di tentare di sprofondarlo subito in un livello più basso, ed abituarlo lentamente ai sogni, finché non perderà completamente il contatto con la realtà e si dimenticherà di stare sognando.”

“E Watson?”

“Non sono riuscito ad agganciarlo completamente e trascinarlo nel sogno di Holmes. Per ora.”

Freddie sospirò: “Insisto nel dire che usare il dispositivo su due sognatori contemporaneamente è troppo faticoso per lei.”

Moran era sempre stato un abile estrattore con il PASIV, ma quel macchinario era sperimentale, testato solo su pochi soggetti. E con esiti disastrosi.

“Più faticoso che marciare un giorno intero nel deserto senza un goccio d’acqua? No, io non credo.”

Freddie non disse nulla: quello era il termine di paragone preferito di Moriarty quando si rivolgeva alla loro squadra e, dopo la sua morte, il Colonnello lo aveva adottato come proprio; Freddie sapeva bene che a Moran non importava poi molto delle attività criminali e non mirava a ricostruire l’impero che Holmes aveva distrutto. Ciò che Sebastian Moran stava inseguendo era una pura e semplice vendetta per la morte di Moriarty, convinto com’era che se il criminale non fosse stato così ossessionato da Sherlock Holmes, non avrebbe mai architettato un piano così folle da prevedere di farsi saltare le cervella sul tetto di un ospedale.

Per Freddie Moriarty era sempre stato fuori di testa indipendentemente Holmes o da altri fattori (anche se si guardava bene dall’esprimere questa sua opinione a voce alta), mentre per il Colonnello, che ne aveva in qualche modo idealizzato la figura, la sua dipartita era unicamente colpa del detective.

Un uomo più saggio avrebbe lasciato perdere tutto per ricominciare una nuova vita altrove, negli Stati Uniti o in Australia, ma Moran poteva definirsi in molti modi, tranne che saggio. E nemmeno lui, visto che restava nonostante tutto.

 

“John, tutto bene?” chiese Mary l’indomani, notando l’aria stanca del marito.

“Non lo so - rispose lui stropicciandosi la faccia - Dormire ho dormito, ma…”

“Brutti sogni?” azzardò lei: John era sempre molto restio a parlare dei sui incubi notturni.

“Non che io ricordi, è solo che mi sento stanco morto, come se per tutta la notte avessero cercato di trascinarmi da qualche parte.”

“Con tutti gli influenzati che stai visitando in questi giorni, non mi stupirei se ti fossi preso qualche virus” gli disse con un sorriso rassicurante, cui John rispose di riflesso.

“Probabilmente hai ragione.”

 

*

 

Arthur guardò con una certa preoccupazione i pezzi del dispositivo wireless disposti in fila sul tavolo e si dondolò sui talloni.

“Sei sicuro di sapere cosa stai facendo?”

“Per la decima volta: sì - rispose Eames, poggiando con delicatezza un microchip sulla formica bianca con una pinzetta - chi riparò il PASIV quella volta che si ruppe?”

“Lo so! È solo che questi sono gli unici due dispositivi che abbiamo, e se si rompono…”

“E se non capisco come funziona questo aggeggio, non abbiamo speranze di rintracciare il tuo Sebastian Moran, né la sua vittima designata.”

“Ti chiedo solo…”

“Di fare attenzione, lo so - lo interruppe di nuovo Eames - Posso finire di lavorare, ora?”

Arthur alzò una mano in un gesto di scusa, si alzò e andò alla finestra, controllando le ultime notizie di cronaca sul cellulare. Era passato quasi un mese da quando Ed era entrato in coma, e di lui ormai i giornali portoghesi non si occupavano più; inizialmente il caso aveva creato una certa agitazione a livello locale, perché si temeva un avvelenamento da cibo o una qualche misteriosa malattia tropicale, ma tutti gli esami clinici avevano dato esito negativo e alla fine i medici si erano arresi, dichiarando in un laconico comunicato stampa che le cause del coma restavano non acclarate.

La polizia di Lisbona aveva diffuso una foto ed i dati anagrafici dell’uomo, nella speranza che qualche parente si facesse avanti, ma non si era presentato nessuno. Da quel che Arthur ne sapeva, Ed non si era mai sposato e non aveva parenti in vita, c’era solo qualche amico, in gran parte criminali del mondo dei sogni come lui, e di sicuro nessuno di loro si sarebbe fatto avanti.

In realtà non c’era nulla che Arthur desiderasse maggiormente che presentarsi in ospedale per portare Edward in una struttura più adeguata e provare a risvegliarlo dal coma, nonostante le parole del suo vecchio maestro lasciassero ben poca speranza. Tuttavia sapeva di non poter agire in modo così diretto: le autorità portoghesi avrebbero fatto troppe domande, e aveva anche paura che qualche spia di Moran lo venisse a sapere.

No, per quanto gli costava, doveva prima di tutto tener fede all’ultima promessa fatta a Ed e cercare di salvare il sognatore misterioso prima che Moran portasse a termine il lavoro lì a Londra, uccidendo un innocente.

“Ecco fatto - esclamò Eames riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri - E come promesso è ancora integro e funzionante.”

Aveva riassemblato l’apparecchio e lo stava testando.

“Dimmi tutto: sei riuscito a capirne il meccanismo?”

“A grandi linee: posso dirti che, senza un campione delle onde cerebrali del sognatore preso di mira da Moran, non posso accedere direttamente al suo sogno, ma posso provare ad entrarci per vie traverse.”

“Cioè?”

“Questi dispositivi wireless sono calibrati tutti sulla stessa frequenza, pertanto posso agganciarmi al segnale del dispositivo usato da Moran e da lì penetrare nel sogno.”

“Come una porta sul retro.”

“Sì, in un certo senso.”

“Stupendo, proviamoci!” Arthur allungò le mani verso il dispositivo, ma Eames scosse la testa: “Questa volta vado io.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sono io quello che sogna più in grande, tesoro.”

“Cosa vorresti fare una volta lì, fare a botte con Moran?”

“Se fosse necessario, sì: da quello che mi hai raccontato non è uno che va tanto per il sottile, e a volte la forza bruta è l’unica risposta possibile.”

“So picchiare anch’io” si difese l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto con l’aria vagamente offesa.

“Arthur… ti ricordi quella volta in cui abbiamo trovato una lumaca nella vaschetta dell’insalata? L’hai raccolta e l’hai messa in un prato.”

“Non c’entra…”

“Lascia fare a me questa volta - insisté Eames - Tu resta qui e stai pronto a darmi il bacio del risveglio.”

 

A piedi nudi, al centro di un prato che pareva estendersi all’infinito, Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: come e quando era finito lì?

Oh, ma certo: si trattava di un altro sogno. Curioso, ultimamente dormiva e sognava molto più spesso del solito.

Il cielo era ancora di quello strano azzurro uniforme, senza alcuna fonte di luce eppure chiaro e brillante, e l’erba sotto i suoi piedi non era per nulla realistica: era troppo morbida e asciutta. Nella casa dove lui e Mycroft erano cresciuti, aveva corso e camminato a piedi nudi sui prati: l’erba era fredda, aguzza e pungente sotto le piante dei piedi, il terreno era irregolare e spesso umido di pioggia, l’aria era impregnata dell’odore dei fiori e del muschio, mentre in quel sogno era immobile e asettica.

Poiché lo scenario ricordava troppo quello di un ospedale e non era di suo gradimento, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, evocando le sensazioni provate da bambino e, quando li riaprì, nell’aria si levò un leggero profumo di gigli; guardò alla sua destra e individuò una macchia di colore in quella distesa verde: un cespuglio di gigli bianchi ed arancioni. Si mosse in quella direzione e, dopo alcuni passi, l’erba cominciò a fargli il solletico sotto ai piedi e divenne più fresca.

Ovvio: quello era il suo inconscio, poteva far accadere tutto quello che voleva e modellare la realtà in base alle sue esperienze.

“Proviamo a vedere fin dove arriva il prato” mormorò a mezza voce, e iniziò a camminare, desiderando, ancora una volta, che John fosse lì con lui a condividere la bizzarra esperienza.

 

Eames aprì gli occhi su un aspro sentiero di montagna che si inoltrava in un bosco fitto ed opprimente, con gli abeti talmente vicini gli uni agli altri da rendere quasi impossibile il passaggio della luce del sole fino a terra.

Un cartello posto all’inizio del sentiero avvisava che quella era una proprietà privata ed era vietato l’accesso agli estrani. Toccò il cartello e la carta crepitò sotto le sue dita, sprigionando alcune scintille che lo costrinsero a ritrarre di scatto la mano. Il messaggio era chiaro: lui era un elemento estraneo a quel sogno e non era il benvenuto.

Ma nemmeno la montagna apparteneva al sogno del loro misterioso individuo: Eames la percepiva chiaramente disconnessa dalla coscienza del sognatore, era stata creata da qualcun altro e messa lì per qualche motivo. Da un abile architetto, senza dubbio.

“Moran” sillabò senza emettere alcun suono. Non solo paramilitare, ma anche estrattore, architetto e chissà cos’altro.

Di bene in meglio, insomma.

Sfilò un coltello da caccia da dietro la schiena e si addentrò nel bosco, attento a fare il meno rumore possibile. Cosa non facile, con il terreno disseminato di rovi e rami secchi che si spezzavano sotto ai suoi scarponi; a un certo punto un grosso lupo sbucò tra due alberi, guardandolo malevolo per lunghi istanti e ringhiando minaccioso, prima di scappare via nel folto degli alberi: Moran aveva già individuato la sua presenza, mentre lui non aveva ancora idea di dove si nascondesse.

“Dannazione, e io che pensavo di coglierlo di sorpresa. È bravo, il bastardo.”

Un rombo sordo si propagò in tutte le direzioni e la terra tremò violentemente, costringendolo a piegarsi sulle ginocchia per mantenere l’equilibrio.

“Un terremoto per sbattermi fuori? Ti sottrai al confronto così? - urlò, per provocare il suo avversario e farlo uscire allo scoperto - Non è leale, Moran!”

L’altro non cadde assolutamente nel tranello e non si mostrò, e le scosse telluriche proseguirono più forti di prima; sassi e terriccio presero a rotolare lungo i fianchi del monte e gli alberi si abbatterono al suolo con fragore. Eames non si arrese e provò lo stesso ad avanzare alla ricerca del suo opponente.

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi da questo sognatore? Cosa ti ha fatto per mettere in piedi un piano così complicato per raggiungerlo?”

La sua domanda restò senza risposta, perché all’improvviso la montagna collassò su se stessa, inghiottita in una spaventosa voragine. Prima di scivolare giù nell’abisso assieme ad alberi e detriti, Eames fece in tempo ad alzare gli occhi: il cielo era scomparso e al suo posto si poteva vedere un placido prato verde, capovolto rispetto al livello dove si trovava, che pareva estendersi all’infinito.

Cazzo, quell’intoppo non lo aveva calcolato.

 

“Eames. Eames, svegliati. Andiamo, svegliati.” Arthur puntualizzò ogni parola con uno schiaffetto finché Eames non gli afferrò la mano.

“Sono sveglio” biascicò.

“Come ti senti?”

“Sono stato meglio.”

“Sei riuscito a fare qualcosa?”

“No, Moran mi ha individuato quasi subito e ha impiegato davvero poco a sbattermi fuori. Quanto ho dormito?”

“Non più di due minuti.”

“Merda - Eames si grattò la nuca - Oltretutto ho scoperto una falla nel mio brillante piano di accesso secondario al sogno.”

“Cioè?”

“Prima di svegliarmi mi è apparso un altro livello, più profondo rispetto a quello dove mi trovavo, e dove probabilmente erano Moran e il sognatore; quello dove stavo io era solo una trappola per tenermi lontano dall’obiettivo. Quell’uomo fa paura: riesce a controllare più livelli contemporaneamente.”

“Speriamo gli si fonda il cervello - ringhiò Arthur - Pensi sia possibile per noi raggiungere lo stesso il livello del sognatore?”

Eames si tirò a sedere e tamburellò con le dita sul materasso: “Morire abbiamo visto che non funziona, visto che mi sono svegliato. Si potrebbe ipotizzare una specie di calcio inverso per scendere di livello.”

Arthur annuì convinto: “È una buona idea, ma serve del tempo per metterla in pratica.”

“Sì, almeno dieci minuti di tempo reale: dobbiamo fare in modo di avere abbastanza tempo all’interno del sogno per organizzarci.”

“Va bene, proviamoci.”

 

“Ancora loro! - Moran si sfilò il dispositivo, gettandolo sul letto - In qualche modo quei due stronzi sono riusciti ad agganciare il mio segnale.”

“Problemi, colonnello?”

“Sì, gli amici di Edward Stan: a quanto pare non intendono farmi concludere in pace il mio lavoro con Holmes.”

“Quindi hanno scoperto tutto?” si agitò l’uomo.

“No, quello che è penetrato è rimasto confinato sull’altro livello che avevo creato, tuttavia è gente in gamba, non mi stupirebbe se scoprisse un modo di saltare da un livello all’altro - strinse le labbra e rifletté - Hai detto che Alan e Seth ci aiuterebbero?”

“Senza ombra di dubbio, colonnello.”

“Molto bene: quei due hanno già lavorato con il PASIV, quindi sanno come muoversi in ambiente onirico. Contattali: dobbiamo tenere lontani quei due prodi cavalieri dai nostri sognatori.”

“Come procede con Holmes?”

“Troppo lentamente per i miei gusti, ma per lo meno questa volta sono riuscito ad agganciare Watson qualche istante. Il segnale però resta debole, e il sognatore secondario si sgancia facilmente.”

“Non ha pensato di fare di Watson il sognatore principale e trascinare Holmes nel suo sogno?”

“No. Se è difficile trascinare una mente semplice come Watson in un altro sogno, con Holmes risulterebbe impossibile. Inoltre si tratta di due volontà, due menti distinte: nel momento in cui entrano in conflitto su qualcosa, ho necessità che l’architettura onirica sia assolutamente stabile e la mente di Holmes è la più adatta allo scopo.”

Freddie annuì appena: “Va bene, è lei l’esperto in materia.”

 

“Hai di nuovo l’aria molto stanca - osservò Mary, versando a John il caffè appena fatto - Problemi al lavoro che ti tengono sveglio?”

“No, no, ho dormito tutta la notte e ho sognato di nuovo.”

“Cosa?” Mary si sporse in avanti, incuriosita.

John si strinse nelle spalle e fece una smorfia, come a dire che non era importante.

“Oh - scherzò la donna - Qualcosa di proibito, dottore?”

John rise e scosse la testa: “Assolutamente nulla di tutto ciò che immagini: non riesco a ricordare bene, a dire il vero. Era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la campagna.”

“La campagna?”

“Forse. Ricordo che c’era un sacco di verde… probabilmente un prato, ma non mi viene in mente altro. Nulla di che, comunque” concluse, addentando un toast e dimenticandosi della faccenda.

Mary non disse nulla, ma restò perplessa: perché mai John sembrava così stanco se aveva sognato solo un innocuo paesaggio agreste?

 

*

 

In fondo quel luogo onirico non era molto dissimile dal suo Mind Palace e, una volta entrato in questo ordine di idee, gli era facile manipolare quel mondo a suo piacimento.

Ovviamente Sherlock gli diede le sembianze di Londra, ma razionalizzò i quartieri più disordinati sorti in fretta e furia nel secondo dopoguerra, deviò alcune linee della metropolitana, ma lasciò intatta una porzione dell’immenso campo verde dove si era ritrovato durante uno dei primi sogni e dove aveva iniziato a capire come fare a manipolare l’ambiente circostante.

Innalzava e distruggeva palazzi secondo il suo capriccio, facendo scomparire le macerie con un gesto della mano, stupito di come tutto quelle sembrasse via via sempre più naturale e realistico. Ovviamente sapeva bene che da sveglio, nella realtà, nulla di tutto quello era possibile e non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi come un piccolo dio creatore, ma sempre più spesso, quando era lì, perdeva consapevolezza di star vivendo solo un sogno.

Sherlock era del tutto ignaro della battaglia che si andava consumando ogni notte su un altro livello, al limite estremo della sua coscienza, dove gli uomini di Moran contrastavano i tentativi di incursione di Arthur o Eames nel livello ove si trovava, mentre il colonnello Moran osservava di nascosto Holmes costruire il regno dove sarebbe rimasto intrappolato per sempre.

 

“Io penso che dovremo cambiare strategia” disse Arthur, dopo essere stato svegliato per l’ennesima volta da Eames, il cuore che galoppava per l’iniezione del farmaco: lo usavano talmente spesso che aveva dovuto chiedere a Yusuf di replicarlo e fornirgliene una piccola scorta.

“Sì, hai ragione.”

“Non stiamo approdando a nulla, questi uomini usano tattiche militari e ci impediscono di avvicinarci al livello dove si trova il sognatore.”

“Se solo potessimo sapere almeno il suo nome, potremmo avvisarlo di ciò che sta succedendo.”

Avevano provato davvero di tutto, anche a far cadere uno degli scagnozzi di Moran in una trappola onirica, un sogno nel sogno, per interrogarlo, ma il Colonnello aveva interrotto la loro azione, buttandoli fuori di nuovo.

“Non c’è proprio modo di contattarlo a livello onirico?” domandò Arthur rigirandosi il dispositivo tra le mani.

“No, non senza un campione delle onde cerebrali del sognatore. Ora come ora possiamo solo agganciarci al segnale dell’apparecchio di Moran, e non sta servendo a niente, se non a infastidirlo e rallentarlo.”

“Edward troverebbe una soluzione.”

“Il tuo maestro non può più aiutarci, lo sai” sospirò Eames attirandolo a sé in un mezzo abbraccio.

“Però Ed ha creato questi apparecchi, e stava lavorando a un sistema per risvegliare le persone cadute in coma, prima che Moran e i suoi uomini lo bloccassero, ce l’ha detto lui stesso. Se potessi parlare con lui ancora una volta, penso potrebbe aiutarci. Forse potremmo riportare indietro anche lui.”

“E come speri di avvicinarlo in una clinica di Lisbona senza destare sospetti?”

“Io non lo so - Arthur sorrise al compagno - Sei tu l’esperto delle truffe.”

“D’accordo… che diamine, tentar non nuoce! Ma nel frattempo cosa facciamo con il sognatore di Moran?”

“Purtroppo non c’è niente che possiamo fare, con i suoi uomini che bloccano ogni nostro tentativo di accesso al livello successivo, sprechiamo solo tempo notte dopo notte, e non possiamo più permettercelo.”

Con il trascorrere delle notti, il sognatore si avvicinava sempre di più al punto di non ritorno.

 

Sherlock aveva appena finito di innalzare una versione migliorata dello Shard, quando udì un fischio di ammirazione provenire da poco lontano, e si accigliò: aveva evitato accuratamente di inserire elementi umani nei suoi sogni, poiché ne aveva già abbastanza delle persone con cui aveva a che fare ogni giorno, senza dover incontrare idioti anche quando dormiva.

Camminò nella direzione da cui proveniva il fischio, deciso a cancellare l’intruso come faceva con gli edifici, svoltò un angolo e, senza troppa sorpresa, si trovò a pochi passi da John: l’unico elemento incalcolabile e indeducibile della sua vita, l’anarchia nell’ordine, la ribellione alle regole, la sua perenne eccezione, anche nella sua stessa mente.

John.

Sempre John.

Solo John.

L’ex soldato lo vide con la coda dell’occhio e, al contrario di Sherlock, sembrava molto stupito di trovarlo lì, ma anche contento, a giudicare dal modo in cui sorrise.

“Oh, ciao.”

“Ciao John.”

“Sei stato tu?” domandò il dottore, indicando il grattacielo appena innalzato.

“Ovviamente, chi altri avrebbe potuto farlo?”

“Ma quello vero è un po’ diverso.”

“Questo è migliore, più aerodinamico. Non mi interessa riprodurre elementi difettosi nei miei sogni se posso avere la versione perfetta.”

John scosse la testa e sorrise di nuovo.

“Tipico di te, essere così megalomane anche in un mio sogno.”

“Un tuo sogno? Dai per scontato che lo sia? Allora non sono io quello con problemi di megalomania.”

“Sentiamo, che altro dovrebbe essere?”

“Un mio sogno.”

“Ma dai, è ovvio che questo sogno sia mio.”

“Perché?”

“Perché sì, sono io quello che sta sognando.”

“No, sono io.”

John levò le braccia in aria: “Oh, lasciamo perdere o andremo avanti per delle ore.”

“Questo è un mio sogno - insisté Sherlock - e tu ne sei solo un elemento.”

Il detective pensò che sarebbe stato bello se John fosse stato lì per davvero in carne e ossa, ma purtroppo sapeva che era solo un frammento della sua immaginazione, come il prato, i gigli o lo Shard.

O almeno, così credeva.

L’unica cosa che lo stupiva era che non fosse comparso prima, visto che aveva desiderato spesso la sua compagnia.

“Come vuoi” rispose John alzando gli occhi al cielo: in quel momento stava pensando la stessa cosa, cioè che Sherlock fosse solo un prodotto estremamente realistico della fase REM del suo sonno. Esitò un istante e si leccò le labbra: “Oppure potremmo considerarlo il nostro sogno, per chiudere la discussione, che ne dici?”

Alzò gli occhi su di lui, sorridendo, e Sherlock balbettò, preso alla sprovvista: “Oh… er… mh…”

Infine annuì, perché non c’era nulla che desiderasse di più di un luogo, pur se remoto e irreale, dove potessero essere di nuovo loro, Sherlock e John, soli contro il resto del mondo.

“Bene - John si posò le mani sui fianchi - stabilito che questo luogo è di entrambi, mi sento autorizzato a renderlo meno asettico.”

“Cosa vuoi fare? È perfetto così com’è - ribatté Sherlock, guardandolo con aria truce - Inoltre ci ho messo una settimana a riorganizzare il quartiere.”

John allargò un braccio a indicare la strada deserta: “Non c’è anima viva, è quasi inquietante, sembra il set di uno di quei film horror dove d’improvviso sbuca un pazzo armato di motosega che ti insegue per farti fuori.”

“È tranquillo e privo di seccatori, per me è il luogo ideale, e dato che l’ho progettato io, non apparirebbe mai un serial killer così scontato.”

“Non c’è un negozio e nemmeno un ristorante” insisté John.

“Possibile che pensi solo al cibo, anche in un sogno?”

“Sempre meglio che non pensarci mai. E comunque - proseguì cocciuto - voglio fare qualcosa per questo mortorio.”

“Cosa suggerisci - domandò Sherlock, incrociando le braccia al petto, vagamente offeso - Vuoi organizzare una festa di quartiere?”

A John si illuminarono gli occhi: “Ecco, questa è un’idea brillante.”

“Scherzavo. No, John, ti prego!”

Ma il dottore non lo ascoltò: si concentrò intensamente e poco dopo, dal fondo della via, sbucò una banda coloratissima che suonava un chiassoso motivetto popolare, con tanto di majorette al seguito, e una pioggia di coriandoli e stelle filanti cadde dall’alto, riflettendosi sulle superfici a specchio degli alti grattacieli.

“Sembra di stare all’interno di un caleidoscopio” gridò John facendo un giro su se stesso.

Inizialmente Sherlock si rabbuiò, voleva dirgli di smetterla di portare disordine nel suo progetto di città perfetta, ma poi guardò il suo blogger, naso all’aria ad ammirare la pioggia di frammenti di carta colorati: non ricordava di averlo visto così felice da mesi, e si limitò a sospirare.

“La prossima volta però la musica la scelgo io.”

John si voltò a guardarlo, pronto a ribattere, ma qualcosa lo bloccò e invece rise di cuore.

“Cosa c’è, ho detto qualcosa di strano?”

“No, è solo che hai dei coriandoli nei capelli.”

La testa di Sherlock era punteggiata da cerchietti di carta di ogni colore, una visione talmente buffa che John rimpianse che quello fosse solo un sogno, perché avrebbe voluto proprio fargli una foto.

Il consulente investigativo si passò una mano tra i capelli, irritato, ma non riuscì a eliminare tutti i coriandoli.

“Aspetta.” John gli si avvicinò e, senza pensare, gli scrollò via i coriandoli dalle tempie, accarezzandogli i ricci scuri.

Sherlock trattenne brevemente il fiato e anche John sussultò, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Grazie” mormorò Sherlock.

“Di nulla” rispose John, trattenendo ancora un istante la mano vicino al suo viso.

 

“Siete sicuri?”

“Sì, colonnello: questa notte non è penetrato nessuno nel sogno di Holmes” affermò Alan, un corpulento uomo di colore dalla testa rasata.

“Tutto il confine tra i livelli era pulito - confermò Seth - Devono aver rinunciato.”

“Può essere. Noi comunque non abbasseremo la guardia, non ora che siamo così vicini all’obiettivo.”

“Quanto pensa ci vorrà ancora?” chiese Freddie a Moran, una volta che gli altri due mercenari ebbero lasciato il loro appartamento.

“Non ne ho idea. Un mese, forse di più, perché?”

“Perché tutta questa adrenalina contenuta nel farmaco non fa bene né a lei, né a loro.”

“Hai detto qualcosa ad Alan e Seth sui possibili effetti collaterali?”

“No, certo che no - sospirò Freddie, che non avrebbe mai tradito il colonnello - ma…”

“Continua così, soldato” disse Moran, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, e con quello considerò chiusa la conversazione.


	4. Capitolo 4

“Cosa sarebbe questo?” chiese Sherlock, occhieggiando con aria critica la porta d’ingresso del locale creato da John in quel sogno, sopra la quale lampeggiava una equivoca insegna rossa al neon. Forse permettergli di mettere mano alla architettura onirica non era poi stata una buona idea.

“Un posticino speciale che nella realtà si trova nella zona europea di Istanbul: quando eravamo in licenza, io e i miei commilitoni ci andavamo spesso” rispose John con un sorriso smagliante, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Aprì la porta e lo sospinse all’interno di un locale fumoso e buio, molto affollato, con un piccolo bancone bar in un angolo e una musica orientaleggiante in sottofondo. Sul lato sinistro della sala c’era un palco, in quel momento chiuso da un sipario di velluto nero tempestato di paillettes.

Nonostante la folla di uomini accalcata nel locale e attorno al bar, c’era un tavolino riservato per loro in prima fila sotto al palco.

“Mi hai portato in un locale di spogliarelliste?” domandò Sherlock, incredulo, mentre si liberava del cappotto: era decisamente troppo caldo per i suoi gusti lì dentro.

Sì, era stata una pessima idea lasciar fare le cose a John.

“No, nulla di così volgare - si difese l’altro - qui fanno danza del ventre, vedrai tu stesso.”

“Non mi interessa” gli fece sapere il consulente investigativo, restando in piedi davanti al tavolino, imbronciandosi, mentre John si accomodava e ordinava da bere per entrambi.

“Oh, non fare il guastafeste! Se fai il bravo potrei anche presentarti una delle ballerine, dopo lo spettacolo.”

“E perché mai dovrei voler conoscere una persona immaginaria? Ti ho già detto che mi bastano le persone reali, non sento alcun bisogno di incontrarne altre elaborate dal mio subconscio.”

John ormai aveva smesso di correggerlo: se lo Sherlock onirico si era convinto che quello era il suo sogno, nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

“Questo è perché non hai ancora visto le ragazze, sono una favola. Su, siediti, rilassati e divertiti, non è difficile.”

John scostò una sedia per farlo accomodare, la musica salì di volume e la folla si zittì, mentre il palco si apriva lentamente, rivelando tre ragazze mediorientali che indossavano elaborati costumi di scena e ancheggiavano sinuose, seguendo il ritmo lento della melodia.

“Allora, scommetto che adesso hai cambiato idea” sussurrò John sporgendosi verso di lui, ancora in piedi, ma Sherlock scosse la testa con fare irritato e si infilò di nuovo il cappotto.

“No, affatto, è solo una perdita di tempo, come immaginavo.”

“Dai, cosa ti costa lasciarti andare e divertirti una volta nella vita? Scatenare la fantasia? È solo un sogno, non c’è nulla di male!” protestò John.

“Il problema è che io non trovo minimamente divertente tutto questo.”

Puntò un dito verso lo spettacolo in corso, che non si interruppe, e dagli altri avventori non si levò alcuna voce di protesta per il tono di voce alto di Sherlock. Ovvio, perché quello era il suo sogno, nessuno si sarebbe mai rivoltato contro di lui (fosse stato per lui non ci sarebbe stata né la gente, né il locale).

“Vuoi farmi credere che non apprezzi la vista?” domandò John, allargando un braccio in direzione del palco.

“No, te l’ho già spiegato una volta.”

“Cosa?”

“Che le donne non sono la mia area: significa che non mi interessano, né emotivamente, né sessualmente” sentenziò, e uscì, sordo ai richiami di John. Almeno all’interno del suo subconscio, gli era consentito di essere schietto e diretto senza doversi preoccupare delle conseguenze: le cose che diceva lì, nessuno le avrebbe mai sapute.

Pioveva forte, ma Sherlock decise di non materializzare alcun ombrello, né di far smettere di piovere: quel tempo era perfettamente in linea con il suo umore attuale. Senza badare molto a dove stava andando, si incamminò lungo una strada, e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, ignorando i rari passanti che lo superavano. Quando si fu calmato un po’, anche la pioggia diminuì di intensità; alzò gli occhi e scoprì che i suoi passi lo avevano portato davanti a Baker Street.

Quell’edificio e quella strada erano esattamente com’erano nella realtà, perché era l’unico posto di cui non avrebbe mai cambiato una virgola, il suo rifugio più caro, nella realtà così come nella sua mente.

 

John non fu del tutto sorpreso dall’ultima affermazione di Sherlock fatto prima di abbandonare il night club: dopotutto in un angolo della sua mente aveva sempre sospettato che il suo amico potesse non essere eterosessuale, vista l’indifferenza che ostentava verso qualunque donna gli facesse delle avances, e credeva che il suo inconscio avesse semplicemente dato voce quell’idea, ma restò comunque sorpreso dalla reazione scomposta dell’altro; si fermò per un po’ nel locale, sorseggiando birra e tentando di godersi lo spettacolo, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi dopo il litigio con Sherlock, e poi non c’era gusto a restare lì da solo.

Dannazione a Sherlock! Riusciva a rovinargli i piani ovunque, persino in sogno.

Uscì, venendo immediatamente investito da una raffica di vento e pioggia.

“Oh, fantastico, in questi sogni il broncio di Sherlock ha ripercussioni climatiche anche se sono i miei, che delizia” borbottò.

Si allontanò lungo la strada guardandosi intorno, ma non c’era traccia del suo amico. Non aveva idea di dove fosse (aveva solo creato il locale, ma il resto del paesaggio era stato elaborato da Sherlock), né di dove andare lui stesso e stava quasi pensando di tornare nel locale e restarci finché non si fosse svegliato, quando qualcuno gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

John si voltò, trovandosi davanti la signora Hudson; a dire il vero ci mise un istante a riconoscerla, perché in quel sogno era leggermente diversa da com’era nella realtà: più giovane, robusta, e con un aspetto decisamente meno fragile.

“Signora Hudson, cosa ci fa da queste parti?”

“Sto andando alla mia solita serata del bridge con le amiche, caro.”

Ma certo: continuava a dimenticare che la topografia della vera Londra era diversa da quella esistente in quei sogni.

"E tu cosa fai qui?"

"Avevo portato Sherlock in un posto per fargli una sorpresa - disse vago, preferendo non approfondire l'argomento ‘night club’ davanti all'anziana - ma abbiamo litigato e lui è sparito. Come suo solito, del resto.”

“Perché avete avuto da dire?”

“Non gradiva il posto, il signorino.”

“Se non altro è stato sincero nell’esprimere il suo parere. O avresti preferito che ti avesse mentito pur di farti contento?”

“No, questo no.” Per carità, sul punto la donna aveva perfettamente ragione: John ne aveva abbastanza di bugie e sotterfugi.

“Inoltre, ti sei fermato a pensare se al _signorino_ questa sorpresa potesse piacere?” domandò l’anziana, inclinando l’ombrello all’indietro per far scivolare via l’acqua.

John fece una smorfia e si sentì quasi come un bambino rimproverato da una zia per aver fatto qualcosa di stupido: no, l’aveva dato per scontato, ma non si era mai domandato se Sherlock potesse apprezzare star seduto a un tavolo a guardare delle ballerine di danza del ventre. Quello che voleva vederle era solo lui, ed era stata una decisione egoista, in retrospettiva.

“Sherlock non è obbligato ad apprezzare qualcosa solo perché piace a te.”

“No, certo che no” mormorò John, iniziando a sentirsi davvero in colpa: le parole della signora Hudson, brutalmente oneste, gli avevano offerto un nuovo punto di vista. Sherlock era stato recalcitrante fin dall’inizio, ma lui aveva insistito, trascinandolo a vedere qualcosa che evidentemente non gli interessava, e si era anche arrabbiato per la reazione dell’amico.

A volte era davvero uno stronzo.

“Non preoccuparti, John: sai che Sherlock non resta mai arrabbiato con te troppo a lungo” gli ricordò la donna con un sorriso gentile.

“Vorrei chiedergli scusa, ma non ho idea di dove sia andato.”

“Ma certo che lo sai - obiettò la signora Hudson - Sherlock è nell’unico posto in cui si rifugia quando è arrabbiato: a casa.”

“Baker Street…” mormorò John con una fitta di nostalgia: nella realtà erano quasi due mesi che non aveva più tempo di passare a trovarlo in quel piccolo appartamento disordinato che avevano condiviso per un anno e mezzo, però la signora Hudson aveva ragione ancora una volta: non c’era un altro luogo dove Sherlock potesse andare a rifugiarsi quando era di malumore.

La ringraziò e alzò il braccio per chiamare un taxi, che si materializzò al volo (una delle meravigliose comodità di quel mondo onirico).

L’anziana restò a guardare l’auto allontanarsi con una smorfia severa sul volto.

“Cristo santo, cosa mi tocca fare.”

 

Il portone di Baker Street non era chiuso a chiave e già nell’ingresso si udivano le note malinconiche del violino di Sherlock che si diffondevano nell’aria. Tutto era ricostruito così alla perfezione da provocare in John una punta di nostalgia: la carta da parati sbiadita, il corrimano di legno un po’ logoro, le applique a muro che irradiavano una luce tenue, lo scricchiolio dei vecchi gradini sotto le scarpe, persino l’odore del detergente alla lavanda usato dalla loro padrona di casa, ogni cosa era così realistica che John si ritrovò a pensare quanto sarebbe stato facile (e bello) dimenticare che si trattava solo di un sogno.

Spinse la porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento e Sherlock smise di suonare, annotando qualcosa sul pentagramma.

“Ti sei divertito?” domandò senza voltarsi.

“Non molto a dire il vero. Senti, mi dispiace di aver dato per scontato che lo spettacolo ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Non importa” rispose l’altra con studiata noncuranza, ma John aveva imparato da tempo a guardare oltre la sua facciata.

“C’è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe fare?” offrì John per farsi perdonare.

“Ora?”

“Perché no? - John si strinse nelle spalle - La notte è ancora giovane.”

Sherlock ci pensò un attimo, poi annuì: “Vieni con me.”

Lo precedette lungo la scala che portava fino all’abbaino al terzo piano e da lì uscirono sul tetto, sedendosi con cautela sulle tegole.

“Cosa dovrei vedere?” Da Baker Street la vista su Londra non era delle migliori, perché c’erano attorno degli edifici più alti, ma all’improvviso, un grande fuoco d’artificio rosso esplose nel cielo, illuminando i tetti delle case.

“Questa poi… da quando ti piacciono i fuochi artificiali?”

“Da sempre” rispose Sherlock, e John (pur se convinto di stare parlando solo con una sua proiezione mentale) realizzò in quel momento che c’erano ancora molti lati dell’amico che non conosceva: diciotto mesi di convivenza non erano poi molti.

 _“Avrei voluto fossero di più_ \- pensò con improvviso rammarico - _Avrei voluto non finissero mai.”_

“... perché ho sempre trovato affascinante il modo in cui la combinazione di elementi chimici crea una esplosione controllata.”

Nel frattempo Sherlock proseguiva a spiegare il perché della sua attrazione verso i giochi pirotecnici, mentre in cielo si accendevano fiori di luce, che illuminavano la pelle lattea dell’amico di mille colori.

“Chimica ed esplosivi - John distolse lo sguardo e rise divertito - era ovvio che ti piacessero.”

“La prossima volta potremmo provare a fabbricarne qualcuno in casa!” esclamò Sherlock con gli occhi che brillavano di eccitazione.

“Non se ne parla, è troppo pericoloso!”

“Rilassati John, questo è solo un sogno, cosa può succedere di male?”

“Non lo so, ma se fai saltare in aria la cucina, poi te la vedi tu con la nostra padrona di casa.”

_Nostra._

Almeno in quel luogo, John considerava ancora Baker Street come la loro casa, il regno di Sherlock e John contro il resto del mondo, senza interferenze da parte di nessuno, fossero essi fratelli invadenti, emuli di vecchie nemesi e sì… anche mogli e bambini. E quello era l’unico luogo dove era consentito di essere completamente onesto con se stesso: fuori di lì, lui restava solo il miglior amico che aveva giurato di proteggere ad ogni costo la felicità di John e della sua famiglia.

“Ho detto qualcosa di strano?” volle sapere John davanti allo sguardo di Sherlock, fattosi all’improvviso triste e malinconico.

“No, assolutamente nulla” rispose l’altro, tornando a guardare verso il cielo.

“Ehi, Sherlock! Sai fare i fuochi d’artificio che formano un salice piangente? Sono i miei preferiti.”

“Sicuro.”

 

“John! John, per quanto vuoi dormire ancora?”

Mary lo scosse non troppo gentilmente per la spalla, strappandolo al mondo dei sogni.

“Non sono di turno stamattina in clinica” protestò John voltandosi dall’altra parte.

“Ma sono le nove e mezza! Devo cambiare le lenzuola, caricare la lavatrice, passare l’aspirapolvere e…”

“Ho capito, mi alzo!” Tanto ormai non c’era speranza di riaddormentarsi e proseguire a sognare di lui e Sherlock seduti sul tetto con il naso all’insù a guardare lo spettacolo pirotecnico. Ma Cristo, era ancora stanco: almeno la domenica avrebbe voluto dormire un po’ di più in santa pace.

Irritato, afferrò la biancheria pulita e si chiuse in bagno, inseguito dai rimbrotti di Mary su quanto si fosse impigrito nell’ultimo periodo.

 

Il giorno seguente finalmente John ebbe un po’ di tempo libero per poter aiutare Sherlock su un caso: un furto nel caveau sotterraneo di una gioielleria. Forse un caso da sei, gli aveva detto Sherlock nel messaggio con cui l’aveva chiamato, ma John sapeva che se l’amico aveva deciso di occuparsene, doveva averci visto qualcosa di interessante.

Quando mise piede a Baker Street dopo tutto quel tempo John si sorprese di quanto fosse precisa la sua memoria onirica di quel posto: Sherlock una volta gli aveva detto che l’essere umano medio ricorda ciò che ha visto con una precisione attorno al sessantacinque per cento, ma l’appartamento che vedeva nei suoi sogni era identico a quello vero.

“John, cosa fai lì? - Sherlock lo chiamò dal piano di sopra - Sembra quasi che tu sia qui per la prima volta.”

“No, a dire il vero è quasi l’opposto” rise il dottore salendo i gradini; Sherlock aggrottò la fronte non afferrando il senso del suo discorso, ma John scrollò le spalle, non proseguendo il discorso, certo che Sherlock non sarebbe stato interessato ad ascoltare le sue fantasie oniriche. E poi i suoi sogni, sebbene riguardassero Sherlock, erano qualcosa di intimo, di privato, e probabilmente facevano parte di quelle cose di cui lui e l’amico non avrebbero mai parlato.

Sentì arrampicarsi sulle spalle la stessa malinconia che l’aveva avvolto il giorno del battesimo di sua figlia, e cercò di scrollarsela di dosso in fretta: era lì per un caso, come ai bei vecchi tempi, non per rimuginare sulle sue scelte di vita.

John si sedette in poltrona, spostando sulla sinistra il cuscino con la bandiera inglese per appoggiarvi sopra il braccio e, nella mente di Sherlock, per un attimo realtà e mondo onirico si sovrapposero, perché nei suoi sogni, John compiva sempre quel gesto, ogni volta che si sedeva.

 _“Se solo il sogno potesse sostituire la realtà”_ pensò per un istante, poi cacciò via la malinconia e spiegò a John ciò che sapeva su quel furto.

 

*

 

“Non capisco come abbia fatto l’assassino a fuggire senza essere notato - ringhiò Lestrade fermo davanti alla sagoma di un cadavere disegnata sul marciapiede, mentre il furgoncino del coroner portava via il corpo di un pregiudicato - Branksome Road è trafficata fin dal primo mattino e lungo Lambert Road ci sono tre videocamere di sorveglianza, ma di lì non è passato.”

“Semplice - sbuffò Sherlock - scavalcando questa staccionata di plastica sulla quale c’è un’impronta parziale di scarpa che è sfuggita al tuo team di inetti.”

“Come sai che è recente o è pertinente con l’omicidio? Potrebbe essere lì da settimane.”

Sherlock consultò il cellulare e girò lo schermo verso il poliziotto: “Me lo dicono le previsioni del tempo: due giorni fa ha piovuto e fino a venti ore fa il tasso di umidità, unito alla nebbia, era così alto che sulla plastica della staccionata si sarebbe formata una condensa che, scivolando via, avrebbe cancellato l’impronta, perciò è di questa notte o di questa mattina presto.”

Sherlock si alzò in punta di piedi, stando ben attento a non toccare la palizzata e indicò col braccio il cortile della casa: “L’assassino è passato di giardino in giardino fino a Landor Road, dove non ci sono telecamere di sorveglianza ed è riuscito a far perdere le sue tracce… cosa c’è, ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” domandò Sherlock, vedendo che Lestrade lo guardava con aria perplessa.

“Sherlock, Landor Road è a due isolati da qui, oltre la ferrovia.”

Oh, certo: le due strade erano vicine solo nella Londra dei suoi sogni, non nella realtà (irrazionale e difettosa).

“Intendevo dire Acre Lane, di sicuro è lì che si è diretto.”

“Sicuro di star bene?” insisté il poliziotto.

Avendo letto nei pensieri dell’altro, il consulente investigativo si arrotolò la manica della camicia, mostrando il braccio sinistro immacolato e sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

“Non volevo insinuare nulla del genere” si schermì Lestrade, che comunque si fece più attento per notare se Sherlock fosse sudato o avesse le pupille dilatate. No, fortunatamente non c’era alcuna evidenza che avesse assunto droghe, ma comunque non era da lui commettere un errore così grossolano e confondersi sui nomi delle strade, nemmeno quando era sotto stress (e, oltretutto, quel caso appariva piuttosto semplice, nulla di stressante): quell’uomo era meglio di un navigatore satellitare nel ricordare a memoria le strade di Londra.

“Scavate nella vita della vittima, scoprirete debiti di gioco: poker, corse di cavalli, boxe. È in quell’ambiente che troverete l’assassino, o meglio, il mandante del sicario lettone che lo ha freddato questa mattina.”

“Lettone?”

“Chiunque riconoscerebbe lo stile dell’esecuzione, anche un novellino dell’accademia di polizia. La prossima volta cerca di chiamarmi per un caso che sia almeno da cinque” sentenziò Sherlock passando sotto al nastro bianco e azzurro della polizia.

 

*

 

“Volendo potremmo andare anche in un’altra epoca storica?” domandò John un giorno mentre si trovavano nel loro salotto, nella versione onirica di Baker Street.

Fuori pioveva a dirotto e la signora Hudson aveva appena portato loro il tè e un vassoio di deliziosi scones fatti in casa, senza nemmeno accennare al fatto che non fosse la loro governante, e nel camino ardeva un fuoco scoppiettante.

“Non ci ho mai pensato - rispose Sherlock, allungando le gambe davanti a sé - ma immagino si possa. Perché?”

“Semplice curiosità: non sarebbe bello fare una passeggiata nella Londra vittoriana?”

Lo sguardo che Sherlock gli rimandò poteva definirsi disgustato nel migliore dei casi: “Per nulla! A causa della rivoluzione industriale il tasso di inquinamento era il triplo di quello odierno, malattie come colera, meningite e tisi erano estremamente diffuse e l’igiene era un concetto sconosciuto: non c’era fognatura e nei quartieri più poveri la gente lanciava urina ed escrementi dalle finestre, senza contare che gli spostamenti in carrozza o a cavallo erano lenti e disagevoli. Quindi, come vedi, la più celebrata epoca del nostro passato non esercita su di me alcun fascino.”

“Non se la metti giù così - borbottò John - Allora che mi dici del medioevo? Con qualche drago che svolazza in cielo, magari.”

“I draghi non sono mai esistiti, John.”

“Sì, lo so benissimo - rispose il blogger, alzando le braccia al cielo con esasperazione - ma qui possiamo farlo accadere.”

“Sarebbe scientificamente impossibile: in base alle raffigurazioni tradizionali dei draghi, data la loro massa corporea e le ali membranose, non avrebbero mai avuto la portanza sufficiente per alzarsi in volo, a meno che non fossero stati delle dimensioni di una lucertola, e con le ossa cave. Cosa che non avevano, perché sarebbero state troppo fragili per supportare la massa muscolare e-”

“Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo” proclamò l’ex soldato abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona, e dedicandosi ad un livello di Ruzzle sul cellulare.

“Cos’ha Baker Street che non va?” domandò Sherlock in tono cupo.

“Ma niente, dicevo così, tanto per dire.”

“A me piace qui, nel nostro appartamento. Anche se ci penso, non c’è nessun altro luogo al mondo dove vorrei essere.”

John si guardò attorno, riflettendo sulla cura maniacale con cui quell’appartamento era stato ricostruito, e poté quasi percepire l’affetto e l’attaccamento che Sherlock provava per quel luogo, perché non era dissimile dal suo.

Baker Street gli dava una pace infinita.

“Ci pensavi anche quando eri via?”

“Continuamente. Tornare a Londra è stato il mio unico desiderio per due anni - Sherlock si sistemò il violino sotto al mento e accennò alcune note - Qui a casa, con te.”

“L’ho desiderato anch’io” sussurrò John, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè ormai fredda, appoggiata sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Se solo Sherlock fosse tornato a Londra sei mesi prima, prima che conoscesse Mary…

Oh dio, realizzò poi, quello era un pensiero pericoloso.

E poco dopo si destò, ma restò a lungo profondamente turbato da ciò che la sua mente aveva formulato.

 

“Posso fare qualcosa? C’è qualcosa da comprare al supermercato?” domandò John, asciugandosi le mani nello straccio, appena finito di mettere via le stoviglie della colazione.

Mary rifletté brevemente e scosse la testa: “No, in casa c’è tutto.”

“Allora vado a buttare la spazzatura.”

“L’ho già fatto io stamattina mentre portavo Edith al nido.”

“Oh, va bene - John si zittì qualche minuto, leggendo distrattamente una notizia sul giornale, poi tornò alla carica - Vuoi che vada a lavare l’auto? Mi sembra sporca.”

“Tesoro, se continui a offrirti di fare favori, dovrò sospettare che tu abbia qualcosa da farti perdonare” scherzò la donna con un sorriso allegro, ma il marito non prese assolutamente bene la battuta e si rabbuiò all’istante.

“Tu - esclamò, calcando la voce sul pronome - pensi che io abbia qualcosa da farmi perdonare?”

Il sorriso di Mary si spense immediatamente.

“Scherzavo, ma… lasciamo perdere.”

“Ecco, perché non era affatto divertente.”

L’ex soldato recuperò le chiavi di casa ed uscì a fare una passeggiata e sbollire la rabbia.

Il problema era che le parole di Mary non erano andate così lontane dalla verità.

Non aveva nulla da farsi perdonare, ma si sentiva ugualmente in colpa per la direzione che avevano preso di recente i suoi sogni su Sherlock.

Sapeva che era ridicolo, perché non aveva alcun potere sul proprio immaginario onirico, tuttavia gli sembrava di tradire Mary e la figlia ogni volta che sognava di Sherlock, perché quei sogni rappresentavano ciò che desiderava davvero, altrimenti perché in tutto quel tempo non aveva mai sognato di essere nella casa dove viveva ora con la sua famiglia?

Oh, in fondo lo sapeva bene il perché: parte di lui era rimasta a Baker Street ed era lì che il suo cuore continuava a tornare, quando la mente era libera e non costretta dagli scrupoli e dal senso di responsabilità che di giorno, quando era desto, tenevano a freno i suoi pensieri.

 _“I sogni son desideri…”_ recitava la canzone di un vecchio cartone animato, che rispecchiava perfettamente la sua situazione attuale.

Ecco perché gli sembrava di compiere un tradimento notte dopo notte, e cercava di fare ammenda come poteva ed essere presente a casa il più possibile.

Sedette sulla panchina sotto la pensilina di un autobus e guardò distrattamente il traffico, con la mente altrove.

E Sherlock? Cosa avrebbe pensato dei suoi sogni?

Dio, ora più che mai non poteva parlargliene, non poteva dirgli le stesse cose che nei sogni gli venivano così facili, non poteva guardarlo negli occhi e dire che Baker Street era perfetta, era casa, e che non c’era altro posto al mondo dove stesse così bene, non dopo tutti i sacrifici fatti da Sherlock per tenere Mary al sicuro e far avere loro una vita normale.

Quindi aspettò di calmarsi del tutto e tornò a casa.

Mary lo salutò con un laconico “ciao”, lui fece altrettanto, al litigio non accennarono nemmeno e andarono avanti così.

 

“Dormi molto più di un tempo - disse la signora Hudson versando a Sherlock il suo tè mattutino - Ti senti poco bene?”

“Non ho di meglio da fare” rispose il detective, chiudendo stizzito il laptop: non c’erano mail degne di interesse e anche Lestrade lo contattava solo per casi banali.

“O forse saranno tutti gli anni di sonno arretrato che devi recuperare” replicò l’anziana, spingendo verso di lui la tazza che Sherlock si ostentava a non vedere.

A dire il vero era un po’ preoccupata per lui: con tutto quel dormire, Sherlock avrebbe dovuto avere un’aria molto più riposata, invece sembrava sempre stanco e di pessimo umore, specie al risveglio.

 

*

 

Sognavano ancora.

Erano sdraiati sul prato di Regent’s Park, molto più esteso di quanto non fosse nella realtà, e John stava guardando il cielo, quando di punto in bianco ridacchiò.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Non sai quanti sogni ho impiegato a realizzare cosa non andasse.”

“Dove, nel parco? Lo vuoi più grande?”

“No, no, un altro po’ e sarà ampio come la riserva del Serengeti.”

“Come cosa?”

“Il Serengeti!” esclamò John, ma l’amico lo guardò stranito.

“Parco Nazionale… Tanzania… Africa…”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle: “Non ci sono mai stato, quindi ho rimosso ogni nozione di geografia estera dalla mia mente, non mi serve.”

“Ma certo - sospirò il dottore, poi tornò in argomento - Comunque mi riferivo al cielo.”

Sherlock guardò verso l’alto senza capire: “È un normalissimo cielo azzurro.”

“E già questo per Londra sarebbe strano, il fatto è che o piove, o quando è sereno non ci sono mai nuvole.”

Sherlock aveva scoperto di poter influenzare il clima in quella dimensione onirica: quando si irritava per qualcosa anche il tempo si imbronciava di conseguenza. John non lo aveva capito, ma quel cielo sereno significava semplicemente che si sentiva bene e non aveva pensieri.

“Non voglio un temporale - puntualizzò il dottore - solo qualche nuvola bianca.”

“E sia.”

Ormai Sherlock non aveva più nemmeno bisogno di concentrarsi per far apparire cose o modificare strade ed edifici, il tutto gli veniva con estrema naturalezza, tanto che spesso si dimenticava di essere lui stesso l’artefice di tali cambiamenti nello spazio circostante, così come ci metteva sempre di più a realizzare che stava sognando: a volte apriva gli occhi ed era a Baker Street, seduto al tavolo della cucina intento a qualche esperimento, mentre John scriveva con lentezza esasperante sul suo portatile della loro ultima avventura, ed era tutto così perfetto che era la realtà ad apparirgli sbagliata al risveglio.

“Oh, decisamente meglio” disse John guardando le nuvole che aveva creato. Per un po’ restò in silenzio a guardarle, poi gli venne un’idea: “Ehi, facciamo quel gioco che si faceva da bambini?”

“Quale?”

Faticava a ricordare giochi d’infanzia, crescendo aveva eliminato quasi tutto dal suo Mind Palace, ancora una volta.

“Quello di indovinare la forma delle nuvole.”

Sherlock voltò il viso verso di lui, senza capire: “Che forma vuoi che abbiano le nuvole, se non quella di cumuli, appunto?”

John si coprì gli occhi con un braccio.

“Non posso crederci.”

“John, una nuvola è soltanto…”

“Un accumulo di umidità e bla, bla bla, lo so - lo interruppe - ma a volte assumono delle forme particolari che ricordano oggetti o animali. Da bambino passavo ore con Harry a fare questo gioco, anche se spesso lei mi picchiava quando vedevamo due cose diverse nella stessa nuvola. Tu e Mycroft non l’avete mai fatto?”

“No, però mi sarebbe piaciuto picchiarlo.”

“Non è questo lo spirito del gioco - rise John - Avanti, dimmi cosa vedi in quella nuvola.”

Ne indicò una grossa che stava transitando pigramente nel cielo.

Sherlock si sforzò, ma non riuscì a individuare alcuna forma nelle volute bianche e grigie.

“Un cumulonembo” sbottò infine, guadagnandosi l’ennesima risata di John.

“Sei impossibile! Io ci vedo una torta di compleanno fatta di profitterol, oppure quella torre di bignè… come si chiama?”

“Croquembouche” disse Sherlock nel suo perfetto accento francese.

“Sì! E quella a fianco è un cane addormentato.”

“Ma dove?”

“Guarda bene: lì c’è la testa, il corpo e quella è la coda.”

“Mh, forse.”

“Adesso prova tu.”

Sherlock indicò una nuvola che stava transitando sopra la cima di un larice.

“Un… un drago?” domandò un po’ esitante e John sorrise.

“Sì, è vero.”

“Un drago sputafuoco” precisò Sherlock, alludendo ad una nube sottile e sfilacciata vicino alla bocca dell’immaginario dragone.

“Sputanuvole, semmai!”

“Preferisco non commentare il tuo senso dell’umorismo.”

“Per me era simpatica.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo su una nuvola più piccola che si stava disfacendo sotto la spinta del vento e parlò di nuovo: “Una lepre.”

John inclinò la testa fin quasi ad appoggiarla sulla spalla sinistra del suo amico.

“Sì, hai ragione: una lepre capovolta.”

“”È appesa per i piedi perché è morta e deve essere scuoiata e dissezionata.”

“Tu sei un maestro nell’arte di dire sempre una parola di troppo - mormorò John afferrandosi la base del naso - Perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe dissezionare una lepre?”

“A fini scientifici, ovviamente” replicò Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

John gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di affetto e di esasperazione: “Sei qualcosa di unico, Sherlock Holmes.”

Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò i battiti: dio, com’era facile dimenticarsi che quello non era il vero John, ma solo un frammento del suo inconscio, la proiezione di un desiderio al quale non avrebbe mai potuto dare voce.

“Ops, la tua lepre è andata a sbattere contro un’altra nuvola” disse John, tornando a guardare verso il cielo.

“È vero, è finita con la testa nel posteriore di un maiale.”

A quelle parole John prese a ridere incontrollabilmente, girandosi su un fianco e tenendosi la pancia.

“Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?” domandò tra i singhiozzi.

“Ma è vero - protestò Sherlock - dimmi se quello non sembra il muso di un maiale! La nuvola a forma di lepre è subito dietro, per cui…”

“Basta, basta, mi fa male dappertutto” ansimò John, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“L’hai iniziato tu questo gioco.”

“Aspetta, adesso mi vendico - anche John si concentrò per creare una nuvola - Ecco fatto.”

“È un... - Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, mentre John faceva del suo meglio per non ricominciare a ridere - è un pene… John, hai creato una nuvola a forma di pene? Ma quanti anni hai?”

Sherlock tentò di rimproverarlo per quel gesto infantile, ma poi scoppiò a ridere forte, seguito a ruota dall’amico: era tanto, troppo tempo che non si sentiva così libero e leggero, senza alcun pensiero cupo ad occupare la sua mente nelle lunghe ore di solitudine nella vera Baker Street. In quel momento, mentre tirava una gomitata scherzosa a John, che non voleva smettere di ridere, desiderò ardentemente che quel sogno non finisse mai.

Non poteva sapere che i pensieri di John erano esattamente gli stessi.


	5. Capitolo 5

"Ci sono due cambi di infermieri: a mezzogiorno e mezzo, non appena i pazienti hanno finito di mangiare, e alle sette di sera dopo la cena. Durante il turno di notte c'è circa un terzo del personale e, a meno che un paziente non abbia bisogno di medicazioni o assistenza durante la notte, restano tutti in sala infermieri. Comunque è un buon periodo per nostra fortuna, non ci sono ricoverati casi gravi e l’attività è davvero al minimo" spiegò Eames togliendosi il camice da medico; aveva trascorso quasi una settimana nell'ospedale dove Edward era ricoverato, studiando il piano nei minimi dettagli.

"Qual è il momento di maggior calma?"

"Direi dopo le nove di sera, quando spengono le luci nel reparto; però se vogliamo agire, dobbiamo farlo stasera: il paziente che era in stanza con Edward è stato dimesso stamattina e domani vi verrà trasferita un'altra persona."

"E durante la notte non passa nessuno a controllarlo?"

"No: la flebo gli viene staccata prima che spengano le luci, alla stessa ora gli svuotano il catetere e lo voltano su un fianco per evitare le piaghe da decubito, poi tornano ad attaccargli la flebo verso le cinque e mezza di mattina."

"Otto ore e mezza - mormorò Arthur - dovrebbero bastarmi."

"Arthur..."

"Sì?"

Eames sospirò e si grattò la nuca.

"Non so come dirtelo senza deprimerti, ma ho potuto guardare la cartella clinica di Edward. Non... non è messo bene: secondo i medici non vivrà ancora a lungo."

Arthur lo guardò e accennò un sorriso triste.

"Lo immaginavo: avremmo dovuto provarci molto prima."

"Non rimproverarti: è stato Edward a chiederti di provare a salvare il sognatore preso di mira da Moran, lui era consapevole di ciò che gli sarebbe accaduto."

"Lo so." Il fatto era che forse non sarebbero riusciti a fare né una cosa, né l’altra, e Arthur si sentiva un fallito.

"Vuoi comunque fare un tentativo con lui? - domandò Eames - Non sappiamo quanto sia degenerata la sua mente a questo punto: potrebbe non riuscire nemmeno più a sognare nulla e allora sarebbe un viaggio a vuoto."

"Sì, voglio provare: è l'unica speranza che ancora abbiamo per farci dire se esiste un modo di salvare il sognatore di Moran."

"Questo supponendo che Edward sia ancora in grado di comunicare con te, di dirti come risvegliare una persona dal coma e come individuare il sognatore pur non avendo le sue onde cerebrali. Una passeggiata" sbuffò.

"Te l'ho mai detto che ti amo quando fai l'ottimista?" scherzò Arthur.

"Vedi che stare insieme a me ha i suoi vantaggi?"

"Sì, e quali?"

"Il tuo senso dell'umorismo è in netto miglioramento" rispose scoccandogli un bacio.

"Attento" mormorò Arthur.

"Perché?"

"Perché altrimenti potrei iniziare a pensare che fai sul serio con noi due."

"Potrei - rispose Eames con un piccolo sorriso - potrei.”

“E anch’io potrei iniziare a prenderti sul serio.”

“Penso che dovresti farlo, tesoro.”

 

Arthur ed Eames, travestiti da inservienti, aspettarono che l'infermiera avesse finito di preparare Edward per la notte; Arthur scalpitava per iniziare, ma la donna indugiò qualche minuto sulla porta della stanza, scambiando quattro chiacchiere con una collega che smontava in ritardo dal proprio turno.

"Tu che sei qui tutti i giorni, sai se poi qualcuno è venuto a chiedere informazioni su questo tale?"

"No: nonostante gli appelli di televisione e giornali nessuno si è fatto avanti per riportarlo in Inghilterra, pare non abbia parenti in vita e quindi si stanno occupando di tutto i Consolati, ma ci vorrà del tempo."

"Uh, che brutta storia."

"Già: speravo che almeno un vicino di casa, un portiere del palazzo dove vive, insomma qualcuno si facesse avanti. Pover’uomo."

"E i dottori? - domandò la donna piegando il capo in direzione degli studi dei medici - Almeno loro hanno capito perché è finito in coma?"

"Nemmeno! Penso che lo trattengano qua perché il suo caso è interessante dal punto di vista medico, altrimenti gli avrebbero già trovato posto in un ospizio."

"Vabbè, grazie per la chiacchierata, ora scappo che sono già in ritardo."

"Ci vediamo."

Quando le donne si furono allontanate, Eames usò un passepartout preso nei giorni precedenti e aprì la porta della stanza di Edward. Fece sedere Arthur su una sedia reclinabile in modo che non fosse visibile dalla finestra interna che dava sul corridoio, lo collegò al monitor per rilevare l'attività cerebrale, preparò la siringa col farmaco ed infine gli porse il dispositivo wireless.

"Non c'è bisogno che ti dica di essere prudente."

"Stai tranquillo, non ho ti sbarazzerai di me tanto facilmente."

"Oh no, hai scoperto il mio malefico piano."

Si sorrisero un'ultima volta e poi Arthur si collegò al dispositivo, sprofondando nel sonno, mentre Eames si sedette a terra e osservò con attenzione il piccolo monitor che riproduceva le onde cerebrali del suo compagno, pronto a intervenire.

 

Arthur non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi una volta penetrato l'inconscio del suo vecchio maestro, ma si era preparato ad affrontare un nuovo scenario di guerra o il paesaggio apocalittico prodotto dal passaggio di un tornado, di uno tsunami o dall'esplosione di un vulcano, poiché credeva che il disfacimento di una mente fosse un evento disastroso ed eclatante e che tale sarebbe stata anche la sua rappresentazione.

Invece lo scenario che si trovò davanti era completamente bianco.

Nient'altro che puro, immacolato bianco a perdita d'occhio, tanto che non riusciva nemmeno a scorgere un orizzonte che dividesse il cielo dal suolo o a capire se i suoi piedi poggiassero su una superficie solida o stesse fluttuando nell'aria. La seconda cosa che notò fu il silenzio totale che gli permetteva addirittura di udire il suo battito cardiaco e il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene.

 _"Quindi questa è una mente che sta morendo"_ pensò, ancora disorientato dal panorama.

Il nulla.

Quel posto era molto peggio di un labirinto o di un campo di battaglia, non offriva alcun punto di riferimento, nulla di stabile per capire almeno in quale direzione stesse procedendo, né da quanto tempo stesse camminando: la concezione del tempo, così come quella dello spazio, si erano annichilite, e la cosa lo disorientava parecchio. Quando stava ormai per perdere le speranze, pensando che avrebbe trascorso tutto il tempo a sua disposizione camminando a vuoto, nel bianco accecante del nulla una forma apparve e scomparve all'improvviso.

Incuriosito, Arthur avanzò in quella direzione, attese qualche istante e, dal nulla, di nuovo un oggetto grottesco comparve sospeso a mezz’aria: avrebbe potuto ricordare un vecchio telefono a disco, se non fosse stato che la cornetta era fusa nel corpo dell’apparecchio e non vi erano stampati sopra i numeri; poco più in là, sepolta per metà nel bianco ai suoi piedi, vi era una sedia montata al contrario che avrebbe dovuto essere di legno ma non ricordava affatto il legno al tatto, e più avanti ancora comparve ad altezza occhi una statua grottesca dalle sembianze umanoidi, ma completamente sproporzionata, mentre un brandello di stoffa e cemento agglomerati insieme pendeva sopra la sua testa; restavano visibili per pochi istanti, poi scomparivano, per riapparire più in là, ancor più grotteschi e contorti, oppure sparivano del tutto, consumati dal nulla.

Quegli oggetti erano come i disegni di un bambino di tre anni che prendeva confidenza con la realtà disegnando, ma purtroppo Arthur sapeva che nella mente di Ed stava avvenendo l’esatto contrario: quelli erano gli ultimi barlumi di realtà che ancora resistevano nel coma profondo, scampoli di oggetti un tempo comuni ed ora dimenticati e in disfacimento.

Ma, se non altro, sembravano segnare una specie di percorso, e l’uomo lo seguì.

Non seppe per quanto tempo avanzò (si era portato un orologio nel sogno, ma l’aveva scoperto privo di lancette), quando finalmente individuò qualcosa che non fluttuava, ma restava fisso nel panorama latteo: un piccolo punto scuro, un cerchio nero sospeso a una grande altezza sopra la sua testa. Avvicinandosi allo strano oggetto, Arthur scoprì che si trattava in realtà dell’imboccatura di una specie di grosso pozzo, con una scalinata che correva tutta attorno al perimetro scendendo a spirale verso il basso, O l'alto, a seconda della prospettiva; guardando il pozzo dalla parte degli scalini, esso era così profondo che non se ne scorgeva il fondo, mentre visto dall'esterno era privo di dimensione, come una macchia di inchiostro lasciata sulla carta. Arthur chiuse gli occhi e materializzò una scala a pioli per raggiungere il bordo del pozzo, e da lì si voltò di centottanta gradi e iniziò a scendere. Non era per nulla facile, perché i gradini erano sconnessi e disuguali tra loro, a volte di pietra, a volte di legno, a volte di vetro, a volte di quel materiale vago e indefinito che componeva molti degli oggetti della mente di Ed, o di ciò che ne restava.

Ad ogni modo quel pozzo era il luogo più coerente e verosimile incontrato finora e ciò gli fece sperare di essere sulla strada giusta, al centro di tutto, dove ancora qualcosa del suo vecchio maestro sopravviveva.

La luce si fece sempre più tenue, tanto che Arthur fu costretto a far comparire una torcia per vedere dove metteva i piedi; finalmente, quando l'imbuto del pozzo si era fatto così stretto che allungandosi avrebbe toccato la parete opposta, vide Ed, seduto a gambe incrociate nel punto più fondo.

"Ed! - gridò - Sono io, Arthur."

Balzò a terra, saltando l'ultima parte della rampa di scale, ma invece di atterrare su solida roccia, si trovò immerso fino alle ginocchia in un pantano denso e pastoso come sabbie mobili. Edward guardava fisso davanti a sé, come se lui non fosse lì.

“Ed, aiutami!” gridò Arthur, tenendo una mano verso il suo vecchio maestro, che non si mosse di un millimetro.

"Dannazione, fa' qualcosa, ti prego!" Arthur si agitò tentando di uscire, ma non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione e affondò ancora di più.

 _"Come, come? Ti fai prendere dal panico come un novellino?_ \- la voce leggera e canzoniera di Eames risuonò nella sua mente e riuscì parzialmente a calmarlo - _"Ti ho sempre detto che devi sognare in grande, tesoro."_

Arthur evocò una fiocina munita di arpione che si conficcò nel muro, permettendogli di uscire dal pantano e di issarsi su uno dei gradini.

In tutto questo Ed non aveva dato segno di averlo sentito.

Arthur fece comparire delle assi di legno che posò sul pantano per attraversarlo: per fortuna reggevano (perché provenivano dalla sua di mente, si disse, quindi erano più concrete), ma non sapeva per quanto ancora.

Si avvicinò all’anziano e si inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Ed, ti prego, devi aiutarci: non riusciamo a rintracciare il sognatore che Sebastian Moran ha preso di mira, l’uomo che ci hai chiesto di salvare. C’è modo di raggiungerlo senza un campione delle sue onde cerebrali?” domandò in tono disperato, sperando di veder accendersi una scintilla di intelligenza negli occhi vacui di Edward, ma nulla accadde.

“Ti scongiuro, so quanto debba essere difficile per te, ma prova a concentrarti su quello che ti ho domandato.”

Nulla.

Arthur si prese la testa tra le mani: Eames aveva ragione, era tutto inutile, fatica sprecata: Ed sarebbe morto, il sognatore di Moran sarebbe morto e loro non sarebbero riusciti a salvarlo. E il mercenario avrebbe potuto usare il dispositivo wireless su chissà quanta altra gente, senza che nessuno lo scoprisse mai.

“Maledizione!” ringhiò Arthur prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“No” rispose Edward, dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, e Arthur sollevò la testa di scatto.

“Ed! Mi riconosci?”

L’uomo davanti a lui si limitò a fissarlo senza alcuna espressione in viso, tanto che Arthur cominciò a pensare di aver immaginato quella risposta; aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte e alla fine mormorò un lento ‘forse’, come se la cosa gli costasse una gran fatica: la mente di Edward stava lottando per restare aggrappata a un barlume di lucidità, ma stava inesorabilmente perdendo.

“Concentrati, Ed!”

Gli occhi di Edward divennero più lucidi, quasi a fuoco su di lui, ma poi, con orrore di Arthur, la figura seduta al centro del pozzo a gambe incrociate iniziò lentamente a sciogliersi, fondendosi nel terreno paludoso.

“No, no, no, no! Ed, resisti!” gridò Arthur, afferrandolo per le spalle.

“Per me è tardi ormai” biascicò l’anziano, allo stremo delle forze e sciolto fino alla cintola nel pavimento.

“Ma esiste un modo per risvegliare le persone dal coma?”

“Una ragione. Una ragione fondamentale cui appigliarsi per tornare.”

“Ed…”

Arthur aprì gli occhi di scatto nella stanza buia dell’ospedale, mentre accanto a lui Eames trafficava velocemente con i cavi e borbottava un astioso “appena in tempo”. Da qualche parte suonava un allarme insistente, ma prima che potesse capire di cosa si trattava, Eames l’aveva preso sottobraccio, sollevato di peso e trascinato fuori dalla stanza di Edward, per nascondersi in quella accanto, vuota al momento.

Alcuni infermieri accorsero al suono dell’allarme e da un altoparlante la caposala richiese immediatamente la presenza del dottore di turno.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese Arthur, scivolando a terra.

“Stavi per sprofondare nel limbo con Edward, quindi ti ho riportato indietro, subito dopo lui è andato in arresto cardiaco ed è scattato l’allarme. Arthur, mi dispiace, ma… penso sia finita.”

“Lo so, l’ho visto accadere” mormorò, ancora sconvolto.

Eames si sedette sul pavimento di fianco a lui.

“Sei riuscito a parlarci?”

Arthur appoggiò la testa alla parete e chiuse gli occhi: “Avevi ragione tu, è stato un mezzo buco nell’acqua: la mente di Ed era troppo danneggiata per essere d’aiuto, mi ha solo fatto capire che non c’è modo di accedere alla mente del sognatore senza un campione delle sue onde cerebrali e che, per riportarlo indietro dal coma, serve che lui abbia un motivo forte per farlo.”

Eames si produsse in una smorfia eloquente: quelle poche informazioni davvero non erano di nessun aiuto. “E adesso?”

“Non lo so Eames… dio, davvero non lo so - mormorò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla - Temo non possiamo fare più nulla, ormai.”

 

*

 

Correvano a perdifiato nella notte da più di un’ora. La cosa positiva dei sogni era che si poteva scegliere di non sentire la fatica e godersi soltanto il brivido dell’avventura, senza le complicazioni della vita reale, come il fiato corto e la milza che doleva per la mancanza di ossigeno e di esercizio.

Sherlock era un passo davanti a lui, si muoveva sicuro e lo guidava attraverso un complesso labirinto di vicoli bui, gallerie della metropolitana abbandonate, condotti fognari, e di nuovo all’aperto nella zona dei magazzini portuali: inseguivano un sospetto per impedirgli di lasciare il Paese a bordo di una nave da crociera che sarebbe salpata da lì a poco, ma erano a loro volta inseguiti da alcuni sicari.

All’improvviso Sherlock scartò sulla destra e lo trascinò con sé nello spazio ristretto tra due container; i loro quattro inseguitori passarono oltre senza vederli ed i loro passi si allontanarono sempre più.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, li abbiamo seminati.”

“Per il momento, ma torneranno indietro a cercarci non appena si accorgeranno di aver perso le nostre tracce.”

“Cosa suggerisci di fare?”

“Dobbiamo neutralizzarli: ora che abbiamo il vantaggio della sorpresa, possiamo sorprenderli alle spalle.”

John ridacchio: “Sherlock Holmes, stai suggerendo qualcosa di così brutale come una scazzottata?”

“È l’unico linguaggio che capisce certa gente.”

John si leccò le labbra e scrocchiò le nocche, mentre tutto il suo corpo vibrava per l’ansia di entrare in azione: gli scagnozzi che erano sulle loro tracce avevano cercato di investirli con l’auto appena fuori dal locale di Angelo e gli avevano sparato addosso mentre fuggivano. Oh sì, si meritavano di una bella lezione.

In lontananza si udirono delle voci sommesse e le luci di alcune torce si agitarono nel buio.

“Che ti avevo detto? - sussurrò Sherlock - Stanno tornando.”

“Ma questa volta avranno una spiacevole sorpresa.”

Balzarono fuori alle spalle degli aggressori e li assalirono: erano in inferiorità numerica, ma si muovevano meglio, difendendosi l’un l’altro e attaccando alla prima occasione, e in pochi minuti ebbero la meglio sui sicari.

“Tutto bene, Sherlock?” volle sapere John, mentre si massaggiava la mano sinistra: uno di quegli uomini aveva una mascella d’acciaio!

“Sì, ma non è ancora finita: la nave salperà a momenti.”

“Come speri di fermarla?”

“Se saltasse la corrente in tutta la zona, la torre di controllo non potrebbe più dare indicazioni alle navi sull’ordine di uscita dal porto.”

La zona dei magazzini erano un piccolo labirinto e John propose di dividersi: fu lui a individuare la centralina elettrica che controllava tutto il porto, forzò la porta metallica e si trovò davanti un quadro di comando dall’aria complicata, pieno di fili e led luminosi di diversi colori, tuttavia, in fondo, c’era una grossa leva nera che lo fece sorridere. Nella realtà non sarebbe mai stato così semplice togliere corrente a un intero quartiere della città (e di sicuro avrebbe avuto qualche scrupolo nel farlo), ma in quel sogno bastò abbassare la leva su OFF e ogni cosa piombò nel buio. Qualche allarme iniziò a suonare, luci di torce e di cellulari si accesero in lontananza, e in cielo le stelle divennero molto più visibili, per via dell’assenza dell’inquinamento luminoso.

“Ce l’hai fatta! - esclamò Sherlock trionfante, raggiungendolo di corsa - Ora non devo fare altro che mandare un messaggio a Lestrade e mandarlo ad arrestare il colpevole.”

“Non ti dilungare troppo sulla mia bravata.”

“Situazioni di emergenza necessitano di misure di emergenza.”

“Mi sento un vandalo lo stesso.”

“Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro” lo contraddisse Sherlock, mettendo via il cellulare e muovendo un passo verso di lui.

“Non so quanti lavoratori del porto sarebbero d’accordo con te, e io non intendo affatto discutere con loro.”

Sherlock iniziò a ridere e John lo seguì a ruota, ma pian piano le risate morirono, quando entrambi si accorsero di essere così vicini che le loro ginocchia si sfioravano; John sollevò il viso per guardarlo e Sherlock abbassò il suo in quel momento: a dividerli c’erano solo pochi centimetri e qualche respiro.

Sherlock si disse che non c’era nulla di male se almeno in quel mondo onirico concedeva a se stesso di essere felice per un istante e di avere ciò che desiderava da così tanto tempo. Si avvicinò lentamente, sfiorando il naso di John con il suo in un’intima carezza; John trattenne il fiato, ma ricambiò la carezza di Sherlock, strofinando il naso sulla sua guancia.

Il detective prese coraggio e dischiuse le labbra in un chiaro invito che non lasciò indifferente l’ex soldato, che chiuse gli occhi e gli afferrò le braccia, stringendole fin quasi a fargli male, ma poi, un istante prima che le loro labbra si unissero, si allontanò di colpo e scomparve nell’aria senza una parola.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e tirò con rabbia un pugno sul muro alle sue spalle.

No, evidentemente persino in un sogno era chieder troppo di avere un bacio da John.

Non esisteva alcuna dimensione ove John ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.

Dove potesse essere felice.

 

 

“Maledizione!” L’imprecazione del Colonnello fu sufficiente a far capire Freddie che qualcosa era andato storto e questo voleva dire che l’obiettivo era stato mancato ancora una volta. Imprecò silenziosamente, perché non vedeva l’ora che Moran la smettesse di immergersi dentro ai sogni di Holmes, perché più tempo passava, più la cosa diventava pericolosa anche per lui e la sua salute.

“Cos’è successo?”

“C’ero quasi, ma poi ho perso il collegamento con Watson e non sono più riuscito a riagganciarlo.”

“Gliel’ho detto: gestire due sognatori contemporaneamente è troppo complicato per un uomo solo” ribadì Freddie.

Moran si passò una mano tra i capelli, stanco e provato dai continui sogni.

“Forse hai ragione - si arrese, stropicciandosi il viso - dovrei sceglierne uno e concentrarmi su di lui, anche perché riescono ancora entrambi a distinguere sogni e realtà, e questo scoglio doveva già essere superato da tempo, stando ai miei calcoli e agli studio di Stan.”

“Con chi proseguirà?”

“Con Holmes, ovviamente - rispose Moran senza esitazione - Watson è sempre stato poco più del suo cagnolino, una pedina di poco conto, ed era Holmes colui il quale Jim voleva distruggere.”

“Ma se non c’è più Watson, sarà molto più difficile convincere Holmes a restare nel mondo dei sogni.”

“Non preoccuparti, Freddie: per quello ho già un piano.”

“Che cosa farà?”

“Io? Ben poco, se non fornirgli un piccolo incoraggiamento: una volta instillato il seme di una idea, la mente darà a se stessa ciò che vuole.”

 

_“Ho quasi baciato Sherlock. Volevo baciarlo. Io volevo…”_

Strizzò gli occhi e cercò di scacciare l’immagine che stava prendendo forma nella sua mente, fatta di sospiri, arti intrecciati e sussurri sotto le lenzuola.

Se in quel momento non si fosse svegliato, di sicuro non si sarebbe fermato a un bacio.

John lo ammise a se stesso per la prima volta la sera quando tornò a casa e si infilò sotto la doccia, dopo che per tutto il giorno aveva cercato in ogni modo di non pensarci. Ma ora, esauriti i pazienti, le cartelle cliniche e tutte le altre cose che gli tenevano la mente occupata, sotto il getto bollente dell’acqua era solo con se stesso e non aveva più scuse per continuare a far finta di nulla.

Nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, lo scenario del sogno si ripresentò più vivido che mai nella sua mente: il profumo del dopobarba di Sherlock, il calore del suo respiro, lo sfiorarsi dolce della pelle sulla pelle, le sue labbra morbide così vicine alle sue erano ancora fresche nella sua mente come se il sogno si fosse appena concluso.

Si domandò se avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsene.

Il senso di responsabilità verso la sua famiglia lo aveva fermato all’ultimo istante, altrimenti… oh, le cose che sarebbero successe tra i container del porto! Lo avrebbe spinto contro la superficie più vicina, morsicando il suo lungo collo pallido sino a farlo gemere, e sarebbe stato una delizia per le sue orecchie, perché la voce di Sherlock a volte era così bassa da essere quasi pornografica, e nel momento in cui gli avesse abbassato la zip dei pantaloni…

“Smettila, smettila!” sibilò, morsicandosi con forza il dorso della mano.

Se quella mattina era riuscito a tenere a bada la mezza erezione con cui si era svegliato con il pensiero di essere già in ritardo per il lavoro, ora non c’era nulla a frenare la sua fantasia, e il suo pene non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace se non fosse stato soddisfatto in qualche modo.

Si vergognava da morire a trasformare Sherlock nell’oggetto delle sue fantasie erotiche, e si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Mary, che stava preparando la cena a due porte di distanza da lui, ma stava per scoppiare.

Strinse la mano sinistra attorno alla base dell’asta e sospirò di sollievo, lasciando correre la mente senza freni: la fantasia di Sherlock, nudo e ansimante sotto di lui, il viso sconvolto dal piacere, le dita attorcigliate attorno alle lenzuola, lo portarono all’orgasmo in pochi minuti.

 

A cena, John fece zapping svogliatamente fra i canali tv, mentre rispondeva a monosillabi alle domande della moglie, la mente ancora altrove.

“Ora basta!” fu la voce decisa di Mary a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra; John la guardò senza capire, perché non stavano litigando e non c’era alcuna ragione perché se ne uscisse con una frase tanto stizzita.

“Cosa ti prende?”

“Hai il coraggio di chiederlo?”

Mary incrociò le braccia al petto, adottando inconsapevolmente quell’atteggiamento di superiorità pontificale che John tanto detestava e che lo mandava in bestia.

“Sì, lo chiedo perché non abbiamo litigato, non ho fatto niente di male, quindi perché sei arrabbiata?”

“È vero, non hai fatto niente, ed è proprio questo il punto: sei sempre distratto, sempre sovrappensiero…”

“Non è vero” la interruppe John, ma Mary proseguì imperterrita “... chiuso in te stesso, parli a malapena e non mi guardi quasi mai in faccia.”

A questo John non replicò, perché sua moglie aveva ragione: molte mattine - quella mattina in particolare ovviamente - era così oppresso dalla sensazione di aver tradito lei ed Edith per aver sognato Sherlock, che le rivolgeva solo un saluto fugace prima di scappare (e sì, scappare era il termine giusto) al lavoro.

“In realtà non mi hai perdonato affatto, non è così? - domandò Mary - Nonostante le tue belle parole…”

“No, ti ho detto che quello che hai fatto è acqua passata.”

“Non ti credo: nel profondo tu sei ossessionato dal mio passato. Avanti, ammettilo! Se proprio ci tieni, posso raccontarti com’era la mia vita prima che ci conoscessimo.”

“NO!” la fermò John, urlando. Mary sussultò, spaventata da quel grido, e anche la figlia si mise a piangere.

“Sarebbe una pessima idea” aggiunse John, più calmo.

Aveva faticato molto per raggiungere un compromesso con se stesso una volta scoperto chi fosse Mary in realtà, consapevole che, se avesse guardato il contenuto di quella pen drive, non avrebbe mai potuto fare finta di nulla e perdonarla, pertanto aveva deciso che ignorare completamente tutto il passato di sua moglie era l’unico modo per restare insieme a lei e far funzionare quel matrimonio e tenere fede ai voti pronunciati, per il bene di Edith.

Solo che le cose non erano così semplici come aveva creduto: John aveva scelto quello che sentiva di dover fare, non ciò che voleva in realtà il suo cuore, almeno a giudicare dal contenuto dei suoi sogni, che continuavano a portarlo lontano da lì.

Mary fraintese il suo lungo silenzio per una ammissione di colpa da parte sua (ovviamente, era sempre colpa di John) e allargò le braccia: “Vedi che mi stai dando ragione?”

“No, non è così.”

“E allora mi spieghi cosa ti succede, John? E adesso dove vai?” domandò, vedendo che si alzava, nonostante fossero solo a metà della cena, e indossava di nuovo il giubbino.

“Da Greg: stanotte dormo da lui, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di proseguire questa discussione sterile.”

Scese in strada e fermò un taxi: ovviamente il primo istinto era stato quello di andare a Baker Street, ma questo avrebbe significato essere bombardato da mille altre domande, alle quali ora non voleva rispondere, ed essere dedotto impietosamente dall’amico, con il rischio che Sherlock, scavando, scoprisse anche qualcosa dei suoi ridicoli sogni.

No, non se la sentiva affatto di affrontare anche lui quella sera: aveva solo bisogno di tranquillità, al limite di una birra davanti a un incontro di rugby, e Greg era l’unico a cui riusciva a pensare.

L’amico, come previsto, non gli fece troppe domande, superata la sorpresa iniziale di vederselo comparire davanti alla porta di casa a quell’ora di sera: d’altronde anche lui era passato attraverso una pensante crisi matrimoniale e chissà quante volte si era ritrovato a dormire fuori casa sul divano di un collega (John preferiva non pensare troppo alla fine che aveva fatto il matrimonio di Greg, comunque).

Non c’era una partita di rugby, ma era giornata di Champions League, e andava bene lo stesso, e la birra fu accompagnata da un pessimo kebab preso da un take away poco lontano.

I due chiacchierarono di tutto un po’, senza mai affrontare argomenti seri e, verso mezzanotte, John si addormentò come un sasso sul divano.

Per la prima volta da due mesi a quella parte, non sognò Sherlock quella notte.

La mattina seguente approfittò dell’ospitalità dell’amico anche per una doccia e una colazione e, mentre stava per uscire e tornare a casa (non era di turno alla clinica quel giorno), Greg lo fermò.

“Devo andare sulla scena di un crimine, duplice omicidio. Vuoi venire con me? Sherlock ha già litigato con due coroner questo mese, e temo che il nuovo medico legale non si farà vedere, finché c’è lui nei paraggi.”

Sherlock senza dubbio avrebbe dedotto subito che aveva litigato con Mary, ma sperava che il delitto lo distraesse a sufficienza da impedirgli di approfondire l’argomento, e poi era tantissimo tempo che non partecipava più ad una indagine e ne aveva una gran nostalgia.

Come aveva previsto, Sherlock gli dedicò una lunga occhiata sorpresa quando lo vide scendere dall’auto privata di Lestrade, ma John parlò per primo, spostando immediatamente l’attenzione sui due cadaveri.

“Allora, Greg mi ha raccontato che hai fatto piangere due medici legali.”

“Uno solo, a dire il vero. L’altro era troppo stupido persino per capire gli insulti che gli ho rivolto.”

“Vorrei essere più presente, ma sai… con la bambina a volte è difficile persino trovare tempo per andare in bagno e…”

“Non devi giustificarti.”

“Adesso però sono qui e posso dare un’occhiata ai cadaveri, se vuoi. Ho un po’ di tempo prima di tornare a casa.”

“Ma certo” Sherlock si scostò per fargli spazio, ritirandosi dietro una cabina telefonica: una parte di lui, una piccola, sciocca parte, sentimentale e cieca, aveva esultato nel dedurre che John aveva litigato con Mary e trascorso la notte fuori casa, ma, come sempre, le parole di John erano state una doccia fredda e lo avevano riportato alla dura realtà: presto John sarebbe tornato a casa.

Ovvio, lui e Mary avevano una figlia, erano una famiglia, e una famiglia non si divide per una piccola discussione, perciò avrebbero fatto pace e navigato tra i dissidi come facevano tutte le coppie sposate.

John non avrebbe mai lasciato la vita che aveva scelto per tornare indietro a Baker Street.

Da lui.

Da loro.

Quella era una patetica fantasia che non si era avverata nemmeno in un sogno, come poteva pretendere che funzionasse nella realtà?

“Sono morti entrambi per strangolamento” sentenziò John alzandosi da terra e buttando via i guanti in lattice.

“Anche l’uomo?”

“Sì, sicuro al cento per cento.”

“Lo immaginavo, anche se i tecnici della scientifica dicono che sia stato un omicidio-suicidio.”

John scosse la testa con decisione: “Lo escludo: lui avrebbe dovuto soffocarsi a morte a mani nude e questo è impossibile, avrebbe perso i sensi molto prima.”

“Sì, infatti sono stati uccisi da una terza persona, a differenza di quanto sostengono questi idioti.”

“Forse dovresti far piangere anche loro” scherzò John, ma Sherlock rispose appena con un cenno distratto della testa e poi chiamò Lestrade.

Era quasi un mese che John non lo vedeva più di persona, ed il contrasto con lo Sherlock dei suoi sogni, così rilassato e felice, era stridente: il vero Sherlock sembrava stanco, cupo al limite della depressione, ed era ulteriormente dimagrito.

John avrebbe voluto allungare un braccio, abbracciarlo come aveva fatto al matrimonio, e chiedergli se stesse bene, se potesse fare qualcosa per lui, ma all’ultimo qualcosa lo bloccò, forse il ricordo del quasi bacio dell’ultimo sogno e l’imbarazzo che provava per i suoi stessi desideri.

“Credo che dovresti tornare a casa: Mary ti starà aspettando” mormorò Sherlock incrociando il suo sguardo.

John raddrizzò la schiena, come un soldato richiamato all’ordine da un superiore ed annuì, ma prima di andarsene, gli parlò un’ultima volta: “Quando hai i risultati ufficiali dell’autopsia, mi fai sapere se avevo ragione?”

“Certamente.”

“Ci conto.”

“Sì, lo prometto: ti chiamerò” rispose Sherlock, ma senza lo stesso entusiasmo di un tempo: c’era davvero qualcosa di strano in lui e John sperò non fossero di nuovo le droghe; comunque si ripromise di fare una telefonata a Mycroft, tanto per restare tranquillo.

 

Quando John entrò in casa, trovò Mary ad aspettarlo in salotto.

“Ho sbagliato a provocarti, è colpa mia che cerco sempre lo scontro” si scusò lei.

“E io ho un pessimo carattere e reagisco d’istinto. La colpa è di entrambi.”

“Stavo pensando che è molto tempo che non ci prendiamo una serata solo per noi due - suggerì Mary - Se vuoi posso chiamare la baby sitter e noi due potremmo andare a cena fuori.”

“Va bene, ma dopodomani, perché domani ho il turno fino alle nove di sera.”

“Perfetto, allora chiamo e prenoto.”

John sorrise, sperando che quello fosse un piccolo passo per far funzionare di nuovo il loro matrimonio.

 

Quel caso di duplice omicidio lo aveva tenuto sorprendentemente impegnato per quarantott’ore di fila, durante le quali non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di mangiare o dormire e ora si reggeva in piedi a malapena.

Lestrade lo aveva letteralmente cacciato dal suo ufficio, risparmiandogli le solite scartoffie, intimandogli di andare a casa e di non farsi vedere prima delle undici dell’indomani per la deposizione ufficiale.

Mentre stata per prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare, si ricordò che aveva promesso a John di tenerlo aggiornato sullo sviluppo del caso, e lo chiamò.

“Ciao Sherlock, è successo qualcosa?”

“Volevo farti sapere che ho risolto il duplico omicidio dell’altro giorno. Avevi ragione tu: erano stati entrambi uccisi da una terza persona.”

“Uh, fantastico” rispose John, ma Sherlock lo percepì distratto e per nulla entusiasta.

“È un brutto momento?”

“No, no, è solo che sono a cena con Mary.”

“Capisco. Be’, ti chiamavo solo per dirti questo, e adesso te l’ho detto.”

“Mi dispiace…” mormorò John.

“Non ce n’è alcun motivo. Passate una bella serata.”

“Magari passo da te un altro giorno e ne parliamo con più calma.”

“Sì.” rispose Sherlock, senza alcuna convinzione, prima di riagganciare.

Stupido, era solo uno stupido! Di quante altre conferme aveva bisogno per capire che John aveva abbracciato un’altra vita, nella quale non c’era posto per lui?

Gli era anche passato l’appetito, quindi richiuse il frigorifero e andò a sdraiarsi sul letto; non aveva voglia nemmeno di dormire a dire il vero, tanto neanche nei suoi sogni John sarebbe stato al suo fianco come avrebbe voluto, ma era sveglio da due giorni ed era davvero esausto.

Voleva solo un attimo di tregua da tutto.

Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.


	6. Capitolo 6

“Ancora una tazza di tè, caro?” domandò la signora Hudson in tono affabile.

“Come?” domandò Sherlock, guardandosi attorno: erano seduti in cucina, davanti ad un afternoon tea party in piena regola, inclusi i deliziosi pasticcini della sua padrona di casa, ma qualcosa non quadrava: come era arrivato lì? Cosa stata facendo prima di quel momento? Era lì, in casa, ma quando era entrata la signora Hudson? Batté le ciglia lentamente, tentando di ricordare.

“Ti ho chiesto se vuoi un’altra tazza di tè - ripeté la donna con pazienza - Ti eri di nuovo perso nella tua testa?”

“Si chiama Mind Palace” puntualizzò il detective, cercando di dare una risposta a quelle domande insolute. C’era qualcosa di strano, di fuori posto, ma non riusciva a individuare con precisione cosa fosse.

“Prendi qualcosa da mangiare - lo esortò l’anziana, ignorando la sua ultima osservazione - ultimamente sei davvero troppo magro, sai?”

Sherlock addentò un pasticcino ed il sapore della crema all’uovo gli esplose sulla lingua: i dolci della signora Hudson erano davvero perfetti, esattamente come piacevano a lui.

 _“Fin troppo”_ tentò di fargli notare una voce dentro di lui, che sembrava quella di Mycroft, ma prima che potesse dargli ascolto, la signora Hudson parlò di nuovo, richiamando la sua attenzione.

“John è in ritardo, si perderà il tè. C’è così tanto da fare in clinica? Eppure pensavo che il picco dell’influenza fosse passato.”

“Ma John-” Sherlock si bloccò a metà frase, corrugando la fronte.

John viveva lì?

Sì?

No?

Perché era così confuso?

“Ecco il tuo darjeeling, caro. Attento, è bollente.”

“Grazie” Sherlock cercò nuovamente di riprendere il filo dei suoi pensieri: c’era un vago allarme sul fondo della sua mente, che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco, ma le chiacchiere della sua padrona di casa continuavano a distrarlo, impedendogli di concentrarsi.

“Immagino che sarà a casa a momenti, comunque, quindi me ne vado: non avete certo bisogno di una vecchia zia tra i piedi.”

Si alzò e gli fece l’occhiolino, ma Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise amaramente.

“No, non c’è problema. E poi, come le ricorderebbe senz’altro John, noi non siamo una coppia.”

“Ma tu lo ami, non è vero?” domandò l’anziana, lasciandolo sorpreso: anche se di natura molto curiosa, di solito era più discreta e mai così diretta nel domandare le cose, anche quando insinuava che tra lui e John ci fosse qualcosa.

“Io… sì…” ammise Sherlock in un basso mormorio, perché comunque Martha Hudson era una delle poche persone alle quali sapeva di poter aprire il suo cuore.

“Da quando?”

“Non lo so. In qualche modo dal primo giorno che l’ho conosciuto, ma non l’ho capito subito.”

“Benedetti uomini - la donna sorrise benevola e si sedette di nuovo, avvicinando la sedia alla sua - C’è una cosa che mi ha sempre incuriosito, se posso permettermi di chiedertelo: cosa ci trovi in lui?”

“John è un enigma continuo per me: la sua apparenza di uomo ordinario nasconde la sua vera essenza di soldato; il suo bisogno di azione e di battaglia può esplodere senza alcun preavviso, e allo stesso tempo è il mio compasso morale, e mi aiuta a scegliere sempre il lato degli angeli.”

“E si può sapere perché queste cose le stai dicendo a me e non a lui?” sospirò l’anziana.

“Perché me le ha chieste lei.”

“Sai bene cosa intendo, Sherlock” lo rimproverò bonariamente.

“È inutile - rispose lui, stringendosi nelle spalle - tanto John non prova le stesse cose per me.”

“Come fai ad esserne certo? Te l’ha detto lui?”

“No, ovviamente noi non parliamo mai di queste cose.”

“E se fosse per voi continuereste a struggervi e a guardarvi da lontano all’infinito.”

“Cosa dovrei fare secondo lei?”

“Finché non gli dirai cosa provi per lui, tutto tra voi resterà nell’incertezza e questo non fa bene a nessuno di voi.”

La mano destra della signora Hudson si strinse attorno al suo polso sinistro con una forza impressionante per una donna così anziana e dall’apparenza fragile.

“Io-”

“John è la persona più importante della tua vita, Sherlock: devi credere in quello che provi e che desideri - proseguì la donna, la cui voce si fece quasi cantilenante, ipnotica - Devi crederci con tutto te stesso.”

“Bastasse così poco…”

La stretta attorno al suo polso divenne ancor più salda e per un istante lo sguardo della signora Hudson si fece quasi duro.

“Credici” ripeté ancora, poi sparecchiò le tazze e tornò al piano di sotto, lasciando Sherlock stupito a massaggiarsi il polso.

_“Credici.”_

Le ultime parole della donna riecheggiavano ancora nella sua testa.

“Credici - sillabò adagio - Credici.”

Talmente concentrato su quell’ultimo discorso della loro padrona di casa, si dimenticò della sensazione di disorientamento che lo aveva colto poco prima.

Nel suo appartamento a piano terra, la signora Hudson sedeva in cucina, battendo ritmicamente il piede contro la gamba del tavolo.

“Credici, Sherlock, da bravo” ripeté ancora.

E quando, attraverso il vetro smerigliato della porta d’ingresso, intuì la sagoma di John Watson che entrava nel palazzo, sorrise soddisfatta.

“Molto bene” disse ad alta voce nella cucina vuota.

I passi di John risuonarono sulle scale e, quando il dottore aprì la porta, un’espressione di immenso sollievo comparve sul suo volto.

“Menomale che sei tornato, iniziavo a preoccuparmi.”

“Perché?”

“Come sarebbe a dire ‘perché?’ Sherlock, sei sparito nel nulla per due giorni senza dirmi nulla.”

Il consulente investigativo cercò informazioni nella sua mente, che però restava stranamente confusa.

“Un duplice omicidio…” mormorò.

C’era stato, vero?

Sì, certo. Però c’erano dettagli che non collimavano.

“E non hai pensato di chiamarmi?”

“Non potevi venire con me.”

Sì, era così: John non poteva in quel momento. Perché non poteva? Per l’epidemia di influenza? No, non era quello; gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di estremamente importante che stava dimenticando.

“Che sciocchezza - disse John con dolcezza, interrompendo il treno dei suoi pensieri - lo sai che per i tuoi casi ci sono sempre. La prossima volta chiamami subito, non farmi stare così in pensiero, temevo ti fosse accaduto qualcosa” gli posò una mano sulla guancia e l’accarezzò adagio, in un gesto di tenerezza così inconsueto, che Sherlock restò paralizzato dallo stupore.

“John, cosa stai facendo?” domandò in un sussurro.

“Non riesci a dedurlo?”

“Tu non...” John non era così, non lo ricambiava, John era…

“Io cosa?” domandò John, per nulla turbato dalla sua confusione, continuando ad accarezzarlo come se nulla fosse.

_“Credici.”_

Le parole pronunciate poco prima dalla signora Hudson gli tornarono alla mente e, in quel momento, con John così vicino a lui, che lo guardava come se fosse il centro del suo universo, come aveva sempre voluto essere guardato da lui, crederci sembrava facile.

Con le mani che tremavano, si aggrappò alle braccia dell’ex soldato e si sporse verso di lui.

“P-posso?” balbettò incerto.

John non rispose a parole, ma chiuse gli occhi e si piegò verso di lui, permettendo a Sherlock di baciarlo timidamente sulle labbra.

Era terrorizzato all’idea di aver frainteso le intenzioni dell’altro (forse John era solo sollevato perché era tornato a casa), e una parte di lui si aspettava che da un momento all’altro potesse sottrarsi e fuggire, invece sentì la mano forte e salda del suo blogger spostarsi dalla guancia alla nuca, mentre schiudeva le labbra per approfondire il contatto e si faceva sfuggire un mugolio soddisfatto.

Il bacio di John - il loro primo bacio - era semplicemente perfetto, era come lo aveva sempre sognato, era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato ma che non aveva mai osato sperare.

“John…” sospirò sulle sue labbra umide.

“Mmh - mormorò l’altro sempre ad occhi chiusi - possiamo rimandare qualunque conversazione tu voglia fare a dopo?”

“Quindi tu vuoi…?”

John gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

“Tu che ne dici?”

“Non sai da quanto tempo…” le parole di Sherlock vennero inghiottite dalle labbra fameliche di John, che divorarono le sue per interminabili minuti.

“Ne ho una vaga idea - ridacchiò il dottore - Ma perché non mi hai mai detto nulla? Dio Sherlock, se penso a tutto il tempo che abbiamo sprecato!”

“Tu non mi hai mai fatto capire che ricambiassi.”

“Oh, colpa mia. Permettimi di farmi perdonare.”

John strofinò il naso sul suo collo e lasciò un morsetto sui tendini tesi.

“Però Mary...” obiettò Sherlock.

“Mary chi?” rispose John, che sembrava molto restio ad allontanare le labbra da lui.

Già, chi?

Il nome era emerso all’improvviso dalle nebbie della sua mente, pronunciato ancora una volta dalla voce glaciale di suo fratello, e in qualche modo sembrava anch’esso importante, come le cose che non riusciva a ricordare, ed era connesso a John in qualche modo.

Mary… Mary… Mary…

Parte di lui sentiva che doveva ricordare chi fosse, ma un’altra parte, che in quel momento aveva la voce calma e ipnotica della signora Hudson, gli diceva di lasciar perdere, di concentrarsi su John e godersi quel momento.

Di credere nei suoi desideri.

_“Credici”_

John corrugò la fronte: “Ti riferisci a Muriel, la segretaria della clinica?”

“Non so…” rispose Sherlock, esitante. No, era certo che il nome fosse Mary.

Quasi certo.

“Sherlock - John si grattò un sopracciglio - Muriel ha settant’anni, potrebbe essere mia madre. Insomma, ho gusti migliori di così.”

Sembrava dunque che John non conoscesse alcuna Mary, ma il nome continuava a rimbarzargli nella testa.

“Sei sicuro di star bene?” domandò John, posandogli una mano sulla fronte.

“Sì.”

In fondo scoprire chi fosse Mary non era nulla di importante: al momento la sola cosa che contava era l’affetto incondizionato e finalmente palese di John, senza più tentennamenti, ambiguità, negazioni.

Aveva avuto il coraggio di confessargli i suoi sentimenti e John lo aveva ricambiato, proprio come aveva predetto la signora Hudson.

Ci aveva creduto ed il miracolo si era avverato.

Per il compleanno della loro padrona di casa si ripromise di farle recapitare il più grande mazzo di rose rosse di tutta Londra.

“Sì, sto bene” ripeté, guardando John negli occhi e avvicinando la testa alla sua per baciarlo di nuovo, fermandosi solo all’ultimo istante.

“Posso?” chiese di nuovo.

“Senti ancora il bisogno di chiederlo? - domandò John afferrandogli la seta della sua camicia - Allora dovrò essere molto più convincente.”

E lo baciò di nuovo, mentre Sherlock riusciva solo a pensare che in una manciata di minuti la sua vita era diventata perfetta, e desiderò che quell’attimo non finisse più.

Seduta nella cucina del 221A, la signora Hudson mescolò il tè con un il cucchiaino, sussurrando a mezza voce: “Credici, continua a crederci.”

Mentre sollevava la tazza, sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso freddo e calcolatore, che male si sposava con il suo personaggio.

 

“Credo sia fatta - dichiarò Moran una volta sveglio - Il cervello di Holmes ha elaborato uno scenario onirico sufficientemente stabile da non farlo risvegliare più, e non ha più coscienza di stare sognando.”

Freddie non nascose il suo sollievo, mentre riponeva via la fiala del farmaco per il risveglio: temeva che, a lungo andare, la mente del colonnello avrebbe risentito del logorio e che nemmeno il medicinale sarebbe più riuscito a svegliarlo. Solo un particolare lo tormentava ancora.

“Non appena verrà a conoscenza del coma in cui è sprofondato il fratello, Mycroft Holmes consulterà i migliori specialisti per guarirlo: non crede che potrebbero trovare una cura comunque?”

Il colonnello si accese una sigaretta e scrollò la testa con fare sicuro.

“No. Questo farmaco ad oggi è l’unico rimedio conosciuto non è sul mercato, nessuno lo conosce, tranne gli amici di Stan, ma loro non conoscono Holmes. Inoltre dovrebbe essere somministrata una dose nell’immediatezza del coma e qui - guardò l’orologio che portava al polso e si produsse in un sorriso freddo e calcolatore - siamo già oltre il tempo limite. Solo Stan aveva iniziato a lavorare su una cura alternativa per il risveglio dal coma, e lui è morto. No, Freddie, ce l’abbiamo fatta: Jim ha avuto la sua vendetta. Tornerò di quando in quando nei sogni di Holmes, ma sarà solo per osservare il suo lento e inesorabile declino verso la morte, mentre lui, ignaro di tutto, continua a vivere la sua fantasia - guardò le volute di fumo innalzarsi fino al soffitto, e mormorò, rivolto a se stesso - Riesci a immaginare una fine più ingloriosa per una mente tanto geniale, Jim?”

 

“Come ti senti?” sussurrò John mentre con le labbra risaliva lungo il suo braccio fino alla spalla, ancora madida di sudore.

“Perfetto” rispose Sherlock, lasciando ciondolare la testa sul cuscino: era felicemente esausto come mai lo era stato in vita sua.

“Che strana definizione” ridacchiò John, strofinando il naso sui riccioli che gli coprivano l’orecchio.

“Non va bene?”

“No, se è così che ti senti, va bene. Ne sono lusingato, a dire il vero.”

Sì, era stato tutto perfetto: ogni gesto, ogni bacio, ogni parola di John era stata come se le era sempre immaginate.

“Hai male?” domandò John, accarezzandolo lungo il fianco.

“No.”

“Sicuro? Non lo dici solo per evitare che mi senta in colpa?”

“No, sto bene.”

Era la verità.

Essendo la sua prima volta avrebbe dovuto far male almeno un po’, in teoria, ma John era stato così paziente e attento nel prepararlo, che non aveva provato altro che piacere.

“Hai sete? Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” chiese ancora il dottore. Normalmente tutte quelle domande lo avrebbero infastidito, ma in quel momento era bello essere al centro dell’attenzione del suo dottore.

“No.”

“E che cosa vuoi?”

Sherlock sporse il viso verso il suo e lo baciò adagio.

“Te.”

John si schiarì la gola.

“Be’, temo che dovrai darmi un po’ più di tempo, e intanto magari potremmo ripulirci” disse, lanciando una fugace occhiata imbarazzata verso il basso, dove la pelle imbrattata di sperma e lubrificante iniziava a prudere.

“Se proprio dobbiamo.”

“Direi di sì - un altro bacio - Faccio partire la doccia.”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, immerso nella beatitudine più assoluta, e sentì John muoversi nel bagno adiacente, mentre apriva l’acqua calda, preparava gli asciugamani e canticchiava un motivetto a labbra serrate.

In quel momento il suo cellulare squillò e Sherlock allungò svogliatamente una mano sul comodino: era Mycroft.

Sbuffò, già irritato all’idea di dovergli parlare, e rispose.

“Spero per te sia molto importante.”

La voce del fratello gli giungeva a scatti e la linea era disturbata da forti scariche elettrostatiche: la cosa era molto strana, perché Mycroft possedeva un telefono di ultima generazione che aveva una ricezione ottimale ovunque, dal nulla del deserto australiano alle profondità di una miniera.

“Mycroft, qualche problema?” si informò, tirandosi a sedere.

“Lo domando io a te, fratellino: che cosa stai facendo?”

“Non capisco, cosa intendi?”

“Cosa stai facendo con John Watson?” La voce di Mycroft era tagliente e severa, come se Sherlock avesse compiuto qualcosa di irreparabile.

“Quello che faccio con John è solo affar nostro - ribatté Sherlock, mentre una irrazionale paura di perdere tutto ciò che avevano appena costruito gli venisse portata via - Non azzardarti a intrometterti, non te lo permetterò!”

“Per il tuo bene, devo chiederti di smettere immediatamente di percorrere questa strada e tornare in te” insisté il fratello maggiore.

“Stanne fuori” sibilò Sherlock, afferrandosi una ciocca di capelli.

“Concentrati Sherlock: devi ricordare ciò che-”

Il cellulare gli venne sfilato dalle mani da un John scuro in volto.

“Mycroft? Sono John. Come le ha già detto Sherlock, ciò che stiamo facendo non sono affari suoi, e lei deve restarne fuori, ci siamo intesi?”

Mycroft aveva probabilmente detto qualcosa di particolarmente irritante perché l’espressione di John, già dura, si incupì ulteriormente.

“No, lei ha già fatto fin troppo per il bene di Sherlock e, me lo lasci dire, con risultati pessimi. Ora se permette tocca a me - lanciò a Sherlock uno sguardo fiero e protettivo che lo fece innamorare di nuovo - Non ci chiami più, se non per farci le sue congratulazioni.”

Con questo chiuse la chiamata e lanciò il cellulare sul letto.

“Problema risolto” proclamò l’ex soldato.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Nulla di importante.”

“Avrei dovuto sapere che avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire: non ricordo una volta in cui Mycroft abbia approvato una delle mie scelte di vita.”

“In passato e per alcune cose aveva ragione - John si riferiva senza dubbio alla droga - Ma non adesso, non per quel che riguarda noi: dimenticati di lui, prima o poi giungerà a più miti consigli - John si chinò e lo baciò a stampo sulle labbra - Ora vieni, prima che finisca tutta l’acqua calda.”

 

*

 

Il 221B era silenzioso, davvero troppo.

Se non fosse stata certa che Sherlock fosse in casa, Martha Hudson avrebbe pensato che non ci fosse, ma quella notte i dolori all’anca l’avevano tormentata a lungo ed era rimasta sveglia: avrebbe sentito se Sherlock fosse uscito di casa.

Tuttavia era quasi ora di pranzo e ancora il suo inquilino non dava cenno di essersi svegliato; la vaga preoccupazione che nutriva da qualche tempo riguardo alla salute di Sherlock divenne più forte: dormiva troppo, davvero troppo, lui che era sempre stato così attivo e vitale, e nonostante questo, non aveva mai l’aria riposata.

Gli preparò la colazione e salì di sopra, ben decisa a convincere Sherlock a farsi visitare da un medico per capire l’origine di quella insolita sonnolenza.

Sospirò, mentre allineava tazza e piattini sul vassoio: un tempo ci sarebbe stato John a tenerlo d’occhio, ma come aveva osservato lei stesso quasi un anno prima, le cose cambiano dopo un matrimonio, anche per delle amicizie che sembravano indissolubili.

Bussò alla porta della camera da letto di Sherlock ed attese qualche secondo una risposta; quando non la ottenne, bussò con più decisione ed infine abbassò la maniglia con la mano destra, reggendo in equilibrio il vassoio sul braccio sinistro.

“Ti ho portato la colazione, anche se è quasi ora di pranzo, ma prima noi due dobbiamo parlare.”

Appoggiò il vassoio sulla scrivania, andò alla finestra e aprì le tende, facendo entrare la luce del sole, ma quando si voltò, vide che Sherlock dormiva ancora profondamente: né il suono della sua voce, né la luce intensa lo avevano svegliato, e a questo punto si spaventò sul serio.

Si precipitò al fianco di Sherlock e gli prese le pulsazioni sulla carotide: erano regolari, al pari del respiro; gli sollevò una palpebra e la pupilla si contrasse normalmente, non aveva vomitato e non c’era schiuma attorno alla bocca, quindi apparentemente non aveva assunto droghe.

“Sherlock, svegliati!”

Provò a chiamarlo a voce alta e a scuoterlo delicatamente per una spalla, ma senza eccessiva foga, perché non aveva idea di cosa avesse, e se fosse stata una emorragia cerebrale, non doveva sottoporlo a movimenti bruschi, ma non servì a nulla, quindi prese il cellulare e chiamò un’ambulanza, e Mycroft immediatamente dopo.

 

Circa quattro ore più tardi il maggiore degli Holmes, la signora Hudson e Molly sedevano in un corridoio del Barts, mentre i dottori proseguivano nell’anamnesi del paziente.

Fino a quel momento ogni esame aveva dato esito negativo: Sherlock non aveva assunto droghe di alcun genere, non era in come etilico, non aveva febbre, era solo leggermente sottopeso e disidratato, ma nulla che giustificasse il suo stato attuale.

La TAC e l’ecografia erano pulite e non mostravano emorragie interne, linfonodi ingrossati, organi danneggiati o masse tumorali, quindi teoricamente Sherlock era sano come un pesce e i medici non sapevano spiegarsi quello stato di coma; aspettavano ancora gli esiti di alcuni esami del sangue per individuare eventuali virus, batteri o tracce di avvelenamento, ma era solo uno scrupolo, perché il paziente non presentava alcun sintomo, al di là del coma improvviso e profondo, sul quale i farmaci usati comunemente in quei casi non avevano sortito alcun effetto.

“Forse…” azzardò Molly, poi chiuse la bocca e scosse la testa: qualunque ipotesi provava a formulare non era compatibile con lo stato attuale di Sherlock, quindi tornò ad esaminare la già voluminosa cartella clinica, alla ricerca di qualunque cosa, fosse anche la più piccola anomalia, che potesse spiegare il coma.

“Può essere che…” mormorò, salvo interrompersi di nuovo.

“Miss Hooper - intervenne Mycroft - è inutile formulare ipotesi in assenza di dati completi: quando i medici avranno finito di esaminare mio fratello, ne sapremo di più.”

Il tono era freddo come al solito, ma trapelava dietro di esso una impazienza assolutamente atipica per lui, che un orecchio poco allenato non avrebbe nemmeno saputo cogliere, mentre per chi lo conosceva, denotava la forte preoccupazione per le condizioni di salute di Sherlock.

“Ma apprezziamo tutti i tuoi tentativi, cara” intervenne la signora Hudson, toccandole affettuosamente un braccio, gesto al quale la ragazza provò a rispondere con un sorriso, ma senza troppo successo.

La porta automatica in fondo al corridoio si aprì e Lestrade entrò quasi di corsa, raggiungendo il piccolo drappello fermo davanti alla stanza privata.

“Ho fatto più in fretta che ho potuto. Allora?”

“Non si sa nulla di più di ciò che ti ho detto al telefono - sospirò Mycroft, poi deglutì un paio di volte nel tentativo di tenere a bada la paura - Sherlock è caduto inspiegabilmente in coma” pronunciò adagio, con voce meno ferma del solito e Greg comprese che quella situazione, l’ignoto, il non sapere cosa fosse accaduto, doveva essere motivo di forte angoscia per Mycroft, perché ciò gli precludeva qualsiasi piano di azione: anche l’uomo più potente del Regno Unito non poteva far altro che aspettare.

Greg lanciò un’occhiata al terzetto e poi al corridoio altrimenti deserto: “E John? Qualcuno l’ha avvisato?”

I tre scossero la testa in silenzio e quindi fu lui a comporre il numero di telefono del dottore.

 

“A volte la notte mi sveglio con un forte formicolio alle mani, e poi vede? Non riesco a piegare questo dito più di così.”

John rivolse alla sua paziente un sorriso professionale: “Signora Raynor, è semplicemente un po’ di artrite dovuta all’età, ma non è nulla di preoccupante: ho visto persone più giovani di lei messe molto peggio.”

“Ma non si può fare proprio nulla?”

John era tentato di dirle che purtroppo il filtro della dell’eterna giovinezza non era stato ancora inventato, ma all’ultimo si trattenne, comprendendo che il problema non era la sua povera paziente (la quale lamentava un dolore e gli stava semplicemente chiedendo un rimedio), bensì lui stesso.

Da qualche giorno non sognava più Sherlock: a quanto pareva era riuscito a disciplinare la mente, ma in compenso era teso e suscettibile, al punto che trovava insopportabile ogni osservazione, anche la più innocua. Il suo tentativo di dedicarsi esclusivamente alla famiglia e al lavoro non stava producendo i risultati sperati (non era più felice di quanto non lo fosse prima), e oltretutto era vittima di una crescente irritabilità, che a casa cercava di nascondere in tutti i modi per il bene della figlia, e che spesso sfogava sulle persone che lo circondavano al lavoro.

“Possiamo provare con un ciclo di dieci tens: normalmente offrono sollievo” rispose, compilando la ricetta.

“Oh, grazie mille, Dottor Watson. E questi sono i miei esami del sangue, se vuole controllarli.”

“Sicuro” iniziò John, ma venne interrotto dallo squillo del suo cellulare: era Greg, il quale non lo chiamava mai in orario di lavoro, a meno che non ci fosse una emergenza che riguardava Sherlock.

John pregò che l’emergenza fosse solo calmare Sherlock che stava bullizzando i tecnici della polizia scientifica, ma ebbe una brutta sensazione mentre faceva scorrere un dito sullo schermo per rispondere.

“Scusi signora Raynor, ma devo rispondere. Pronto!” esclamò con viva apprensione.

“Ciao John, è un brutto momento?” domandò il poliziotto con calma, ma il dottore tagliò corto i convenevoli: “È successo qualcosa a Sherlock?”

Se era rimasto ferito mentre inseguiva un criminale, l’avrebbe preso a pugni, parola!

 _“Oh davvero?_ _E con quale diritto? -_ gli fece notare una voce nella sua testa _\- Non è che sei stato molto presente nella sua vita ultimamente, e non puoi pretendere che Sherlock passi il tempo seduto in poltrona per non farsi male solo per farti piacere.”_

“Sherlock è in coma” disse Greg, e John dovette appoggiarsi alla scrivania con un braccio, perché si sentì mancare.

La signora Raynor stingeva ancora in mano i suoi esami del sangue e lo guardava speranzosa, ma John le diede le spalle, ignorandola completamente.

“Droga?” chiese con la voce che tremava. Alla fine non aveva mai fatto quella telefonata a Mycroft e invece forse avrebbe dovuto farlo.

“No, i medici lo escludono. Senti-”

“E allora cos’è successo, gli hanno sparato? È stato colpito alla testa? Dopo quanto sono arrivati i soccorsi?”

“Nulla del genere - l’ispettore cercò di mantenere un tono di voce rassicurante, percependo quanto fosse sconvolto - è caduto in coma durante la notte e nessuno sa spiegarsi il perché. Adesso i dottori parlano di qualcosa di neurologico.”

Neurologico era un termine troppo vago e John doveva saperne subito di più, doveva vedere tutti i risultati degli esami e delle analisi che gli avevano fatto.

“Dov’è ricoverato?”

“Siamo al Barts.”

“Considerami già lì” disse, e riagganciò. A quelle parole la paziente provò a protestare, facendogli notare che la sua visita non era terminata, ma John le rispose semplicemente: “Sherlock ha bisogno di me”, ed uscì.

Anche a Mary, seduta alla reception, rivolse solo poche parole, e in un attimo era già fuori dalla clinica alla ricerca di un taxi, senza nemmeno essersi sfilato il camice.

La signora Raynor uscì dallo studio di John con aria perplessa e Mary le rivolse un sorriso di scuse molto imbarazzato.

“Il dottor Watson ha avuto un’emergenza, ma se può aspettare, diciamo… venti minuti, il dottor Crastan può riceverla al suo posto.”

“Per me va bene, ma potrei sapere chi è questo Sherlock?”

“Un caro amico del dottor Watson, sembra che stia male.”

“Un amico? Se il dottore non fosse sposato, avrei detto che stava correndo dal suo amante. Oh… era solo una battuta sciocca, mi perdoni” aggiunse in fretta, notando l’espressione tesa e contrariata di Mary.

“Non si preoccupi, è tutto a posto” rispose sbrigativamente la donna, ma le sue nocche erano bianche mentre si stringevano attorno alla cornetta del telefono per rispondere a una chiamata.

 

Complice anche il camice che indossava, John non ebbe difficoltà ad accedere al reparto dove era ricoverato Sherlock. I suoi quattro amici erano ancora lì in corridoio, ma Sherlock era solo in camera, non c’era nessun medico vicino al suo letto.

“Ebbene, dove sono tutti? Perché non stanno facendo qualcosa?” domandò rivolto a Mycroft, puntando un dito in direzione del letto di Sherlock.

“John, calmati - intervenne Lestrade - Tu sei appena arrivato, ma i dottori sono stati qui fino a un attimo fa, stanno facendo tutto il possibile.”

Ma a quanto sembrava quel possibile non era abbastanza, visto che Sherlock non si era ancora svegliato.

“Quella è la sua cartella clinica?”

Si sedette di fianco a Molly e tese il palmo della mano sinistra verso di lei, a reclamare il fascicolo che la ragazza stava sfogliando.

“Fai pure, io credo di averla imparata a memoria. Qualcuno vuole del caffè?”

Lestrade le rivolse un cenno affermativo del capo, mentre tutti gli altri restarono in silenzio, ognuno con la sua angoscia per le sorti del detective profondamente addormentato poco più in là.

John lesse con attenzione ogni cifra e referto della cartella clinica, e la signora Hudson gli raccontò come lo aveva trovato.

“Non so - sospirò stropicciando un fazzoletto lilla di tela tra le dita rugose - Forse se fossi salita da lui qualche ora prima…”

“Poteva già essere in coma già da diverse ore. Mi ha fatto una telefonata verso le dieci di sera, ma dopo non possiamo sapere cosa sia accaduto” la rassicurò l’ex soldato, perché non voleva aggiungere angoscia alla già evidente paura della donna, eppure qualcosa di molto simile al senso di colpa si agitò dentro di lui: Sherlock era rimasto solo e gli era capitato questo.

Se ci fosse stato qualcuno… se ci fosse stato lui… scosse la testa a scacciare via quei pensieri che non erano di alcuna utilità.

“Ha detto che ultimamente si sentiva stanco?” domandò, scorrendo i valori di pressione e leucociti nel sangue: era tutto nella norma.

“No, non proprio: Sherlock non ha mai detto nulla, ovviamente, sono stata io a notare che dormiva più del solito, però al mattino non sembrava affatto riposato. Tu non l’hai notato?”

“Io…. no, non particolarmente” mormorò John, cercando di mettere a tacere la voce che gli faceva notare che aveva visto Sherlock pochissimo nell’ultimo periodo, e ignorò ostinatamente gli occhi di Mycroft che sentiva piantati su di sé.

In quel momento era talmente concentrato sulle condizioni di salute dell’amico, che proprio non gli venne in mente che anche Mary, per un certo periodo, lo aveva rimproverato di dormire molto a lungo.

Un’ora e tre disgustosi caffè lunghi più tardi, il dottor Glendale, il medico personale di Sherlock scelto da Mycroft, si presentò con i risultati degli ultimi esami effettuati.

Aveva un’espressione frustrata e la sua voce era quasi sconsolata, come quella di uno che sta per gettare la spugna.

“L’unica anomalia che abbiamo rilevato nel cervello del signor Holmes è una intensa attività delle onde cerebrali associata ad una prolungata fase REM.”

“Quindi c’è attività cerebrale?” domandò Molly con evidente sollievo.

“Sì, in particolar modo della sfera non cosciente del cervello.”

“Ma cosa ha prodotto questo coma?” domandò Mycroft picchiettando la punta metallica dell’ombrello sul linoleoum verde scuro.

“Ecco… serviranno altri scanner cerebrali per capire, al momento ogni ipotesi è aperta.”

“In pratica non avete la più pallida idea di cosa gli sia successo.” sputò John con livore e il dottor Glendale gli scoccò un’occhiata gelida.

“No, non lo sappiamo ancora, però se anche lei vuole avanzare una teoria, collega, è il benvenuto.”

“Mi scusi” mormorò John, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era solo molto spaventato per quello che stava succedendo a Sherlock, come tutti, del resto.

“Il signor Holmes è idratato, è sotto flebo, e il suo fisico è forte e sano: non abbiamo motivo di credere che non possa risvegliarsi al più presto. Nel frattempo, tenteremo ogni strada e ogni cura.”

“Noi possiamo fare qualcosa?” chiese la signora Hudson, nella voce la stessa impotenza che era dipinta sul volto di tutti i presenti.

“Potete parlargli: ci sono molti casi clinici documentati che testimoniano l’efficacia di tale metodo.”

“Voi siete qui da più tempo di me - disse John - perché non andate a casa a riposarvi? Resto io con lui.”

Nessuno se la sentì di contraddirlo, e John entrò nella stanza di Sherlock, sedendosi di fianco al letto; ascoltò per un attimo il rassicurante -bip- del monitor che controllava il cuore di Sherlock: il battito era regolare come un metronomo.

 _“Sherlock è sano, il suo fisico è forte”_ ripeté dentro di sé; inoltre, come aveva detto il dottor Glendale, gli esami avevano escluso la presenza di tumori: probabilmente si sarebbe svegliato all’improvviso così come era caduto in coma.

“Insomma - mormorò adagio - si può sapere cosa combini? Ti sembra il caso di farci prendere uno spavento simile? Vedi di svegliarti presto, prima che cominci a preoccuparmi sul serio.”

Fece una pausa e guardò il detective, sperando stupidamente di vedergli aprire gli occhi e rispondergli con una battuta sarcastica delle sue.

Non avvenne, naturalmente, e da medico sapeva che non accadeva mai così: il risveglio dei pazienti dal coma era lento e graduale, non come si vedeva nei film. Eppure la paura che provava si acuì all’improvviso: e se Sherlock non si fosse più svegliato? Se fosse scivolato via in silenzio, senza più aprire gli occhi, senza dargli la possibilità di parlarci ancora?

John ricordare la loro ultima telefonata della sera prima: sbrigativa, pochi minuti per dirgli che era impegnato e null’altro. Strinse i pugni appoggiati alla sponda del letto: no, non voleva che quelle fossero le ultime parole rivolte al suo migliore amico, a… alla cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata nella vita.

In quel momento si pentì di tutti i suoi silenzi, di tutte le volte in cui si era trattenuto e aveva rinunciato a seguire Sherlock in una nuova avventura per senso di responsabilità, per fare la cosa giusta, perché aveva fatto voti che doveva onorare; non aveva mai provato un rimpianto tanto grande, neppure quando una pallottola aveva messo fine alla sua carriera militare.

Ed ora rischiava di non poter più dire nulla a Sherlock, per sempre, ed era così ingiusto, perdio!

Si accorse di stare iperventilando solo quando un respiro più profondo degli altri gli si bloccò in gola in un singhiozzo; staccò le mani dalla ringhiera di metallo e si passò la sinistra sulla fronte, trovandola madida di sudore. Si impose di calmarsi, e pensare in modo razionale: non c’era motivo di essere così pessimisti e i medici stavano facendo di tutto per guarirlo.

“Ehi, guarda che fra un po’ inizierò a raccontarti le cose più stupide e banali che mi vengono in mente, tipo quante volte sono andato a fare la spesa questa settimana, oppure ti descriverò il mio tragitto da casa a l lavoro o, peggio ancora, verrò qui a leggerti romanzi gialli tutti i giorni... già, proprio quelli che detesti. Ti annoierò a morte finché non ti sveglierai gridandomi di smetterla - fece una pausa, gli occhi fissi sul suo amico addormentato e immobile nel letto - Svegliati Sherlock, o lo faccio davvero.”


	7. Capitolo 7

“John mi dice sempre che adularti è una pessima idea, ma devo dirtelo: ti trovo proprio bene.”

La signora Hudson appoggiò lo spazzolone al muro del corridoio, si asciugò i guanti di gomma sul grembiule a fiori e guardò Sherlock con un sorriso.

Il detective, che stava salendo i gradini, si fermò e ricambiò il sorriso, pur mantenendo un’aria indifferente.

“Io non mi vedo diverso dal solito.”

“Oh, fidati: lo sei. È proprio vero che l’amore rende più luminosi.”

“Se lo dice lei…” Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle con apparente fastidio davanti all’osservazione sdolcinata, ma non negò di essere felice, o di essere innamorato.

E, d’altronde, che motivo avrebbe avuto di farlo?

In fondo era la verità.

“Le cose con John vanno bene, quindi?” domandò l’anziana mentre puliva la cornice di un piccolo quadro con uno straccio umido.

“Mh.”

“Lo prendo per un sì - commentò la padrona di casa con un sorriso benevolo - allora ti lascio andare da lui.”

Sherlock salì altri tre gradini, ma all’improvviso si bloccò, colpito da un pensiero, e tornò indietro, stando attento a non posare i piedi sul pavimento del corridoio, ancora bagnato: la loro padrona di casa odiava quando lo faceva.

“Nei giorni scorsi lei non c’era.”

Il sorriso della signora Hudson sembrò incrinarsi per un istante, prima che il suo viso si ricomponesse in un’espressione esasperata.

“Certo: ero da mia sorella, ma l’avevo detto a te e John poco prima di partire.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì - ripeté l’anziana, e la sua voce assunse di nuovo una cadenza strana, lenta e quasi ipnotica - Te l’avevo detto, ma come sempre tu non mi ascolti.”

Sì, era possibile che non avesse registrato l’informazione, così banale, o che l’avesse cancellata non appena glielo aveva riferito, come faceva con molte altre cose che gli venivano dette.

“Come sai mia sorella è più anziana di me - proseguì la signora Hudson - e ultimamente ha qualche acciacco in più, quindi capiterà altre volte che io non ci sia, perché sarò da lei ad aiutarla.”

“Capisco.”

“Dillo anche a John, perché sono sicura che tu finirai per scordartelo di nuovo.”

“Va bene.”

Sherlock spinse la porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento e restò un istante incantato a guardare il profilo di John, seduto al tavolino della sala, che scriveva sul portatile: l’uomo muoveva lentamente gli indici sulla tastiera alla ricerca delle lettere, il suo viso era serio e concentrato e, di tanto in tanto, umettava le labbra con la punta della lingua, quando doveva scrivere una frase lunga e complessa; il sole che entrava dalla finestra colpiva i suoi capelli biondi, mettendone in risalto le mille sfumature di colore, che andavano dal castano all’argento e che Sherlock, potendo, avrebbe passato ore a catalogare, facendosi scorrere sopra le dita (non che non l’avesse fatto in quegli ultimi giorni).

Ancora una volta, davanti a quelle piccole gemme di quotidianità domestica, si ritrovò a pensare che in poco tempo la sua vita aveva preso una piega inaspettata ma assolutamente perfetta, e che avrebbe difeso la sua relazione con John da tutto e da tutti e con ogni mezzo possibile.

L’ex soldato sollevò gli occhi dal computer e si accorse finalmente della sua presenza, offrendogli un silenzioso ma caldo bentornato con i suoi occhi blu.

“È quasi ora di pranzo, hai fame?” domandò John spingendo indietro la sedia e abbassando il coperchio del portatile.

“Cucini tu?”

“E chi altri?”

“Allora sì, ho fame.”

“Povero me! Non avrei dovuto mostrarti la mia abilità ai fornelli.”

“Sei tu a dire che non fa bene alla salute mangiare sempre cibi d’asporto.”

“Vero, vero” tagliò corto il dottore. Nel passargli accanto, John lo baciò con affetto su una guancia, un altro gesto che era diventato una meravigliosa abitudine tra di loro, ma che a volte lasciava ancora incredulo il detective.

_“Possibile che John abbia scelto me? Che mi ricambi?”_

“Terra a Sherlock! - John lo richiamò con uno schiocco delle dita ed un sorriso indulgente - Ti ho chiesto se vuoi gli gnocchi al pesto o una insalata di noci o farro.”

“Gli gnocchi al pesto sono precotti, non valgono come qualcosa cucinato da te” Sherlock espresse tutto il suo disgusto arricciando il naso.

“Va bene, però mi dai una mano ad affettare le verdure e, Sherlock, per affettare intendo tagliare a tocchetti, non dissezionarle per metterle sotto al microscopio inventandoti un nuovo esperimento.”

Gli consegnò tagliere e coltello e rise davanti alla sua espressione contrita, baciandolo per cancellare il suo broncio.

Per un po’ affettarono le verdure in silenzio, poi John appoggiò la ciotola sulla tavola e parlò di nuovo: “Ultimamente ti capita più spesso del solito di incantarti a pensare, come prima, quando sei entrato: c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”

Sherlock posò il coltello, ma continuò a fissare il mucchietto di zucchine e verza affettate che aveva davanti: c’era sempre, sul fondo della sua mente, una sottile inquietudine, timori ai quali si vergognava di dar voce apertamente, perché pensava fossero stupidi e privi di fondamento.

John attese pazientemente una sua risposta mentre continuava a preparare gli ingredienti, senza fargli pressioni: probabilmente se Sherlock non gli avesse risposto, John non avrebbe insistito, lasciando cadere l’argomento, però meritava una risposta sincera da parte sua, nonostante le sue paure.

“È che - cominciò Sherlock con esitazione - a volte tutto questo, noi, la nostra relazione, è così perfetto che ho paura che non sia vero, che sia… non so, solo un sogno, e che un giorno mi sveglierò e nulla di tutto questo sarà mai accaduto.”

John non rise delle sue parole come aveva temuto, non gli chiese se fosse ubriaco o drogato, ma smise di armeggiare con ciotole e padelle e, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio teso e denso, le sue braccia forti gli circondarono la vita, e la fronte del dottore si appoggiò tra le sue scapole.

“È perché sei felice, Sherlock, forse per la prima volta in vita tua, ed è normale aver paura che questo finisca, ma ti assicuro che è reale - mormorò - Non c’è niente di più vero nella mia vita di te e di ciò che abbiamo, e se dovrò rassicurarti ogni giorno, non ho nessun problema a farlo.”

Si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò appena sotto la nuca; le mani di Sherlock si posarono su quelle di John e i due restarono fermi così alcuni istanti, poi il dottore lo strizzò un po’ più forte e lo lasciò andare, tornando ad occuparsi del pranzo, mentre Sherlock apparecchiava.

“Ecco, è pronto.”

“John?”

“Sì, cosa c’è ancora?”

“Dov’era la signora Hudson settimana scorsa?”

“Dalla sorella. Non ricordi che ce l’ha detto prima di partire?”

Sherlock scosse la testa e John sorrise con indulgenza, arruffandogli i capelli.

“Non mi stupisce, visto che continui a pensare che le persone siano attorno a te anche quando sono andate via, e viceversa.”

“Adesso non lo faccio più, non con te, almeno.”

Era vero: ormai era sempre consapevole degli spostamenti di John, si accorgeva subito quando era presente e quando l’appartamento era vuoto, ancor prima di metterci piede, a volte percepiva la sua presenza anche nel sonno, quando il dottore si alzava prima di lui la mattina per prepararsi per andare al lavoro.

Era come se John fosse diventato una parte di lui.

“Be’ - osservò John pulendosi la bocca con il tovagliolo - con la signora Hudson è diverso perché non provi per lei le stesse cose che provi per me. Per fortuna, aggiungo, altrimenti la cosa sarebbe parecchio inquietante.”

Sherlock rise di gusto e finì di mangiare, poi controllò il cellulare, ma non c’erano chiamate né messaggi.

John gli posò una mano sulla sua e lo strinse in un mezzo abbraccio.

“Tuo fratello cambierà idea alla lunga, vedrai.”

“Non stavo pensando a lui” borbottò Sherlock infastidito dal fatto che John gli avesse letto nel pensiero: in effetti dopo quell’ultima telefonata non si era più fatto sentire, e non era da lui demordere così in fretta. Ma non era solo quello: per quanto ci riflettesse, non riusciva a capire il perché dell’atteggiamento ostile di Mycroft nei confronti della loro relazione, né perché avesse cercato di metterlo in guardia, con parole dure che andavano ben al di là di una preoccupazione fraterna sul fatto che quella relazione potesse farlo soffrire.

Cosa che era impossibile.

“Come vuoi” concluse John, baciandolo tra i capelli, mentre si alzava e sparecchiava.

La signora Hudson li guardò soddisfatta attraverso la porta socchiusa della cucina che dava sulle scale, poi tornò in punta di piedi nel suo appartamento.

 

“Come procede?” domandò Freddie, misurando i battiti cardiaci del colonnello.

“A meraviglia: la mente di Holmes si è ormai convinta quasi del tutto che il mondo dei sogni sia reale e sta sprofondando sempre più nella sua zuccherosa fantasia, senza bisogno di alcun incentivo da parte mia.”

“Quasi?” Freddie non era contento di quella risposta: ora che le incursioni di Moran nella mente di Holmes si erano fatte meno frequenti, la sua salute ne aveva tratto giovamento, ma non sarebbe stato davvero tranquillo finché quei sopralluoghi non fossero cessati del tutto.

“Permangono dei dubbi nel fondo della sua mente, ma ormai sono poco più che ombre: quel Watson sta facendo un ottimo lavoro. È davvero il punto debole di Holmes, molto più di quanto Jim credesse.”

“Ma il Watson del sogno non è quello reale” fece notare Freddie, leggermente perplesso: avevano deciso di non provare più ad agganciare il medico militare per far sprofondare in coma anche lui perché la connessone non era stabile.

“No, è una proiezione creata dalla mente stessa di Holmes, io gli ho semplicemente fornito qualche input, impiantato il seme di un’idea, quella di poter essere amato da Watson, cosa che è sempre stata il fulcro di tutti i suoi desideri e la sua mente lo ha creato. E sai qual è la cosa più bella, Freddie?”

L’altro uomo scosso la testa e Moran proseguì con un sorriso compiaciuto: “Quel frammento della coscienza di Holmes che ha le sembianze del dottor Watson in qualche modo sa di essere la ragione della sua felicità, e farà di tutto perché lo stato delle cose non cambi. Ora che Holmes pensa di aver ottenuto quello che vuole, non solo sarà impossibile svegliarlo, ma la sua mente combatterà contro ogni tentativo di intrusione dall’esterno volto a infrangere il sogno.”

“E a chi potrebbe venire in mente di entrare nei suoi sogni? Nessuno è a conoscenza del dispositivo wireless di Stan, a parte noi e i suoi due amici, che però non conoscono su chi lo abbiamo usato.”

“Lo so, ma tu mi conosci, Freddie, sono uno stratega e prendo in considerazione qualunque ipotesi, anche la più remota: quando tutte le altre cure falliranno, è possibile che qualcuno prenda in considerazione che si tratti di dream sharing. Sarebbe bene accertarsi di come stanno andando le cose in ospedale - si accese una sigaretta e inspirò il fumo, soffiandolo fuori in tre cerchi perfetti - Come se la cava Seth con i travestimenti?”

 

*

 

Quando John rientrò nella stanza di Sherlock con l’ennesimo bicchiere di caffè lungo e scadente della macchinetta dell’ospedale, trovò un robusto infermiere che stava manovrando il corpo del suo amico, girandolo su un fianco: essendo Sherlock in coma da ormai due settimane, girarlo periodicamente era un modo per evitare piaghe da decubito e soprattutto pericolosi ristagni di sangue, assieme alle calze antitrombo e alle periodiche iniezioni di eparina.

“Le serve una mano?”

“No grazie, ho quasi finito, e poi è il mio lavoro.”

Sherlock era leggermente dimagrito, nonostante le flebo di fisiologica, ma aveva ancora una buona massa muscolare, eppure l’infermiere lo aveva voltato senza alcuno sforzo: non era molto alto, ma ben piazzato e dal fisico atletico, probabilmente un ex giocatore di rugby.

Per un attimo un fugace sorriso comparve sul volto di John: Sherlock si compiaceva sempre quando provava a ragionare e sarebbe stato felice di ascoltare la sua deduzione, anche se probabilmente poi avrebbe detto che John si sbagliava e che l’infermiere non era un atleta, ma solo un assiduo frequentatore della palestra, basandosi sul modello del suo orologio o qualcosa del genere.

La mano che reggeva il caffè tremò vistosamente e qualche goccia colò lungo il bicchiere.

 _“Cristo Sherlock, perché non ti svegli? Perché non torni da noi? -_ pensò John per l’ennesima volta - _Perché non torni da me?”_

Erano passati quindici giorni, lenti e inesorabili, e con essi la speranza di un rapido risveglio di Sherlock si era affievolita sempre più: i medici non erano più vicini a scoprire cosa l’avesse colpito di quanto non lo fossero il giorno del ricovero, tutti i loro tentativi di risvegliarlo erano falliti e anche altri specialisti, chiamati dall’estero, non avevano avuto miglior fortuna.

Lui andava lì non appena poteva, anche due volte al giorno, la mattina aiutava le infermiere a lavarlo e sbarbarlo e poi passava tutto il tempo a parlare, così come aveva minacciato di fare, ma nemmeno quello era servito a qualcosa.

_“Devi sempre fare tutto a modo tuo, vero Sherlock? Anche il tuo coma deve essere misterioso ed inspiegabile.”_

L’infermiere controllò che il sondino naso gastrico fosse in posizione e che la velocità della flebo fosse corretta, lo salutò ed uscì. Appena fuori dalla stanza di Holmes vide una donna bionda in fondo al corridoio che parlava con due dottori, le diede immediatamente le spalle e si allontanò a passo spedito nella direzione opposta. Prese un ascensore di servizio fino al seminterrato dell’ospedale, si liberò del camice gettandolo in un cestone della biancheria sporca lasciato incustodito e uscì sul piazzale esterno, dove Freddie lo stava aspettando in macchina.

“Allora?”

“Dorme come un ghiro - rispose Seth, e porse all’altro uomo il suo cellulare - e queste sono le foto dei referti e della cartella clinica: vedi tu se ci capisci qualcosa.”

Freddie esaminò i file, poi si rilassò visibilmente: “Procede tutto a meraviglia, tempo un’altra settimana, più o meno, e Holmes ci lascerà definitivamente, così la finiremo con questa storia.”

“Non ti va che il colonnello entri ancora nei suoi sogni?”

“Ormai la mente di Holmes si trova in un livello così profondo del sogno che a volte ho paura che il farmaco non basti più per riportare indietro il colonnello, quindi prima Holmes muore, meglio è per tutti - restituì il cellulare a Seth - Qualche problema? Qualcuno ti ha fatto domande sulla tua presenza in quel reparto?”

Il mercenario esitò un istante prima di rispondere e Freddie si tese di nuovo.

“No, ma quando sono uscito dalla stanza di Holmes, A.G.R.A. era lì.”

“Cazzo!”

“Rilassati Freddie: era voltata di spalle e non mi ha visto. E poi sono passati vent’anni dall’ultima volta in cui abbiamo lavorato insieme, dubito mi avrebbe riconosciuto.”

“Non devi sottovalutare quella donna, sarebbe un grosso errore: è stata Moran ad addestrarla. Sicuro che non ti abbia visto?”

“Sì, sì, ne sono certo, piantala di rompermi le palle!”

“Va bene, però andiamocene in fretta.”

 

“John?” Mary bussò adagio alla porta e John, che stava portando avanti un monologo sui suoi pazienti davanti a Sherlock, si fermò e alzò la testa verso di lei.

“Cosa c’è, Edith sta bene?”

“Sì, tranquillo, l’ho lasciata con la baby sitter.”

“Perché?”

Mary lo guardò con aria esasperata: “Perché sei esausto, John: vieni qui ogni giorno subito dopo il lavoro e ci resti per ore. Vai a casa e riposati.”

“No, non sono stanco, resto qui seduto a far niente, se non a parlare.”

“Mentalmente lo sei: vai a casa, resto io un po’ con Sherlock.”

A quelle parole una paura improvvisa e irrazionale si impadronì di John e la sua mente tornò inevitabilmente a quello che era successo l’ultima volta che Mary era stata da sola in una stanza d’ospedale con Sherlock: l’aveva minacciato di ucciderlo, nonostante la sua vita fosse ancora appesa a un filo. Il corpo del soldato reagì d’istinto e piantò saldamente i piedi a terra, come un mulo che si impunta per non muoversi, e l’intera sua postura si irrigidì. Passarono svariato secondi prima che si ricordasse che aveva deciso di fidarsi di Mary, ma non fu abbastanza rapido a rilassarsi e a mascherare il suo disagio, tant’è che l’espressione di Mary, fino a quel momento amichevole, si incupì all’istante.

“Non ho intenzione di soffocarlo con un cuscino” proclamò con voce gelida.

“Mary, ti prego…”

“È quello che pensi, no? Si capisce dalla tua faccia.”

“Puoi darmi torto?” ringhiò John con voce bassissima e la donna distolse lo sguardo, schioccando le labbra con disappunto.

Giusto, giusto: di quello non dovevano parlare mai.

John si stropicciò la faccia e poi si alzò.

“Hai ragione tu, sai? Sono solo stanco: vado a casa da Edith e congedo la baby sitter.”

L’abbracciò brevemente prima di uscire dalla stanza, ma senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo, e si diresse verso gli ascensori a passo lento, quasi il suo corpo fosse ancora restio a lasciare sua moglie da sola con Sherlock.

Realizzò una cosa, mentre si specchiava sulla lucida porta metallica: lui non si era mai fidato direttamente di Mary, in realtà si era fidato delle parole di Sherlock, che disse che sua moglie non voleva ucciderlo.

_“Appunto, ti stai comportando in modo ridicolo: Sherlock ha anche salvato il futuro di Mary, uccidendo Magnussen per evitarle il carcere, lei gli è grata e non gli farebbe mai del male.”_

Tuttavia, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano, intrappolandolo momentaneamente in quello stretto cubicolo, si rese conto che Mary non aveva mai espresso una parola di riconoscenza ad alta voce nei confronti di Sherlock, nemmeno un semplice ‘grazie’, evitando sempre con cura l’argomento.

Ma aveva avuto una seconda possibilità di avere la vita che voleva e **doveva** essere grata a Sherlock, per forza… e lui doveva convincersene, perché in caso contrario il disgusto che avrebbe provato nei suoi confronti sarebbe stato così forte che nemmeno la sua ferrea volontà di soldato sarebbe bastata per restare con lei.

Mary non si trattenne molto nella stanza di Sherlock, non si tolse il cappotto né si sedette, restò in piedi di fianco al letto, spalle alla porta e alla telecamera di sicurezza che Mycroft aveva fatto installare nella stanza (John le raccontava tutto di Sherlock, quando tornava a casa, benedetta la sua ingenuità), il viso freddo e indifferente che aveva sempre quando sapeva di non essere osservata; si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce tranquilla, quasi stesse discorrendo del tempo: “Muori, tanto ormai ti manca poco. Muori e libera John dal peso che sei diventato per lui. Se sei davvero suo amico come dici, allora muori e restituisci mio marito alla vita che lui ha scelto.”

Detto questo si raddrizzò, uscì dalla stanza e chiamò un’amica per andare a prendere un tè insieme.

 

Il caso li aveva tenuti impegnati quasi due settimane, ma l’aveva risolto brillantemente: ora però dovevano riferire alla donna che li aveva ingaggiati che il marito non era la povera vittima di una truffa bancaria, bensì la mente criminale che l’aveva ideata e ora, con tutta probabilità, si trovava in Costa Rica con la baby sitter.

Era la parte del lavoro che più odiava, perché la gente scoppiava a piangere, strepitava, aveva crisi isteriche e continuava a negare l’evidenza anche davanti alle prove, quindi lasciava fosse John a consolarli, mormorare qualche frase di circostanza, distribuire pacche sulle spalle e prendere l’assegno: lui avrebbe finito per insultarli tutti e il suo blogger gli aveva più volte sottolineato come questo non giovasse agli affari.

Tuttavia questa volta si stava pentendo di non essere lui a parlare con la donna: si era aggrappata alle braccia di John e non dava segno di volerlo lasciar andare.

In verità non era nemmeno così sconvolta, perché sospettava già da tempo che il marito la tradisse, ma adesso aveva messo gli occhi su John e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Serrò la mascella di colpo, si mosse dalla porta deciso a intervenire, ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

“Sono così turbata - stava dicendo la donna - non dovrei restare sola stanotte. John, se lei potesse…”

“Chiamare una vicina di casa? Sicuro - rispose il blogger nel tono di voce che usava per rassicurare un paziente ansioso, mentre si alzava sottraendosi alla presa della cliente - Oppure, se si sente così male, posso chiamare un’ambulanza e farla ricoverare per la notte. Posso anche prescriverle un blando sedativo, credo che della valeriana dovrebbe bastare.”

Le dita di John erano già sulla tastiera del telefono e a quel punto la donna capì di essere stata respinta senza troppi complimenti e scosse la testa.

“Ah, no… posso chiamare io un’amica più tardi.”

“Benissimo, allora se non c’è altro, io e Sherlock dobbiamo andare.”

John lo raggiunse e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita in un gesto inequivocabile, tenendolo stretto a sé.

“Ci stava provando con te” disse Sherlock mentre camminavano lentamente lungo il Tamigi, godendosi la bella vista notturna della città.

“Lo so. E so anche che stavi per dire qualcosa di molto sgradevole che ci avrebbe impedito di incassare i nostro soldi” ridacchiò il blogger.

“Se lo sarebbe meritato.”

“Ti ho mai detto che ti adoro quando fai il geloso?” domandò John alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo su una tempia.

Qualche ora più tardi giacevano nudi sul letto, supini, con le dita della mano che si sfioravano appena.

John si stava stiracchiando con aria soddisfatta, mentre Sherlock fissava il soffitto.

“A cosa pensi?” mormorò John girandosi sul fianco verso di lui e depositando un bacio sulla sua spalla.

“Vedi quella crepa sul soffitto? Un mese fa era di due centimetri più corta.”

John spalancò gli occhi: “Oddio, dobbiamo preoccuparci che ci cada il soffitto in testa?”

“No, è solo l’intonaco, non un problema strutturale.”

“E allora perché ti affascina così tanto?”

“Non mi affascina.”

“Be’, stai guardando quella crepa invece del tuo uomo… mi sento quasi offeso!”

Sherlock sorrise e si voltò verso di lui. “Idiota! Stavo solo riflettendo.”

“Su cosa?”

“Sul tempo che passa e le cose che cambiano e che cadono in rovina.”

John gli accarezzò il torace con le nocche delle dita.

“Sono pensieri profondi, ma se lo domandi a me, io preferisco concentrarmi sul presente. Su questo istante, a essere precisi - fece scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo nudo dell’altro - perché è decisamente meglio delle cose in rovina.”

Sherlock gli prese la mano e la portò alle labbra per baciarla.

“A volte mi sembra che il tempo insieme sia volato via nello spazio di un respiro.”

Una frase così poetica non era affatto tipica di lui, nondimeno a volte aveva esattamente questa impressione: che i giorni scorressero a una velocità anormale, e in men che non si dica si ritrovavano dall’inverno pieno agli inizi dell’estate.

“Tu dici? Sarà - replicò John in tono dubbioso - per me i turni in clinica sembrano non finire mai.”

“Però lo sai anche tu che questo stato di cose non durerà per sempre: verrà un giorno in cui non saremo più in grado di correre dietro ai criminali, un giorno in cui i danni strutturali di questa casa saranno così gravi che dovrà essere abbattuta.”

“Allora troveremo un altro stato di cose per noi” rispose John con tranquillità sollevando un braccio, e subito Sherlock strisciò verso di lui, lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo abbraccio.

“Ci sarai anche allora?” chiese adagio sul suo collo.

“Sempre Sherlock, io ci sarò sempre. Sentiamo, quale sarà il nostro futuro?”

“Cosa ti fa credere che ci abbia già pensato?”

John gli picchiettò l’indice della mano sinistra sulla fronte: “Perché ti conosco, e scommetto che nel tuo immenso Mind Palace c’è una stanza dedicata anche a questo.”

“Un’ala, a dire il vero.”

“Vedi? Lo sapevo.”

“Sussex - disse adagio Sherlock dopo qualche attimo di silenzio - supponendo che il paesaggio e l’ambiente restino immutati, credo che sarebbe un bel posto.”

“Mmh - John chiuse gli occhi e rifletté - la campagna, un bel portico assolato con le sedie a dondolo… perché no, penso mi piacerebbe.”

“Il giardinaggio, un orto - incalzò Sherlock - alcune arnie per le api. Diverse arnie, a qualche chilometro di distanza le une dalle altre, con specie di api diverse, per poter studiare le abitudini di ciascuno sciame, sia quelle alimentari che quelle sociali e-”

Il suo sproloquio venne interrotto dalla risatina esasperata di John.

“Ho detto qualcosa di buffo?”

“Quando hai accennato al pensionamento, pensavo ci saremmo riposati, finalmente, ma quello di cui tu parli è un lavoro vero e proprio, non relax.”

“Non essere sciocco, John, ci annoieremmo a morte senza qualcosa da fare.”

“Probabilmente è vero - il dottore lo baciò su una tempia - Ehi, mi è venuta un’idea: il mese prossimo potremmo trascorrere un week end nel Sussex, per vedere com’è effettivamente e se ci piace, che ne dici?”

“Il mese prossimo?” Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante: sarebbe stato il secondo anniversario della loro prima volta.

“Credevi me ne sarei dimenticato?”

Invece di rispondere, Sherlock lo rovesciò sotto di sé: “Solo due giorni per festeggiare due anni insieme? Sono profondamente offeso.”

John fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena fino ad afferrargli le natiche: “Questo perché ancora non conosci il programma del week end.”

 

Kitty Riley non era ossessionata da Sherlock Holmes.

No, sul serio, non lo era, ma essendo sempre alla ricerca di scandali e gossip, non le era difficile imbattersi in quel nome, specie su forum e blog amatoriali, dal momento che il consulente investigativo aveva molti fans.

E così un pomeriggio, subito dopo aver terminato un articolo per il Sun, nel quale si metteva in dubbio l’orientamento sessuale di un noto dj londinese, navigando in rete si imbatté in un messaggio sul principale forum dedicato a Holmes che la incuriosì.

 _“Sherlock Holmes è scomparso di nuovo?”_ recitava il titolo del thread.

Incuriosita, si fermò a leggere: il detective mancava da Baker Street da ormai due settimane, non rispondeva né al campanello, né al telefono, né alle mail e il suo blog non era più stato aggiornato.

 _“Nemmeno quello di John Watson lo è”_ faceva notare un utente.

_“Uh, non è un grosso indizio e ormai su quel blog non c’è più nulla di utile: da quando il dottor Watson è sposato, il suo blog parla solo di sé o della figlia, come se gliene fregasse qualcosa a qualcuno.”_

Subito sotto questo messaggio, un moderatore avvisava: _“Ricordo a tutti gli utenti che l’off topic è vietato: c’è una apposita sezione del forum dedicata al blog del dottor Watson, siete pregati di discutere lì di tutto ciò che lo riguarda.”_

_“Tornando in topic: Holmes non potrebbe essere all’estero?”_

_“Non credo, in quel caso risponderebbe comunque alle mail del sito, come ha già fatto in passato.”_

Kitty Riley tamburellò con le dita sulla scrivania: la prima volta che si era occupata di Holmes ci aveva guadagnato una discreta notorietà, non c’era ragione che non funzionasse ancora, e in quel momento era a corto di scoop, quindi decise di approfondire la vicenda.

Il giorno dopo si recò a Baker Street: le tende dell’appartamento al primo piano erano chiuse e nessuno rispondeva al citofono. Secondo gli utenti del forum che aveva consultato, la padrona di casa, la signora Hudson, diceva di non sapere nulla, ma Kitty non ci credeva: tale reticenza nascondeva sicuramente qualcosa, tuttavia probabilmente sarebbe stato inutile parlare con lei, non le avrebbe dato una risposta diversa da quella data ad altri, perché o non poteva o non voleva parlare.

Meglio concentrarsi su qualche altro vicino di casa: per esperienza sapeva che tra loro ci sarebbe stato sicuramente qualcuno con la lingua sciolta.

Mentre esaminava le sue opzioni, una donna anziana le passò a fianco per raggiungere il civico successivo, poi tornò indietro.

“Cerca Sherlock Holmes, signora?”

“Sì - improvvisò la giornalista - sono una sua cliente: circa un mese fa l’ho contattato per un caso assai delicato e ora ho bisogno di sapere qualcosa.” Guardò la donna con quella che sperava essere la buona imitazione di uno sguardo preoccupato e bisognoso d’aiuto.

“Oh, povera cara, in questo caso credo che farebbe meglio a contattare un altro detective.”

“Come mai? È accaduto qualcosa al signor Holmes?”

“La mia amica Martha si è raccomandata di non raccontare nulla in giro, ma visto che lei è una cliente, immagino che non ci sia nulla di male, e ha diritto ad una risposta.”

“Oh sì, la prego! Mi trovo in una situazione estremamente delicata…”

“Tutto quello che so è che due settimane fa il signor Holmes è stato portato via in ambulanza e non ha più fatto ritorno qui: immagino quindi che abbia dei problemi di salute piuttosto gravi.”

“Oh, mi dispiace! Però a questo punto credo che farò come mi suggerisce lei e mi rivolgerò a un altro professionista: purtroppo non posso fare altrimenti. La ringrazio molto, signora…”

“Turner, cara. E non c’è davvero bisogno che mi ringrazi.”

 _“Oh, invece sì”_ pensò la giornalista, allontanandosi con un sorriso di trionfo.

 

“Ciao Tommy!” esclamò Kitty, entrando nella piccola stazione di polizia locale.

Thomas Devenport, agente della stradale ed ex compagno di liceo di Kitty, le rivolse un’occhiata scettica: “Cosa ti serve questa volta?”

“Non posso passare a salutare un vecchio amico?”

“Ti conosco troppo bene.”

“È vero - ammise lei - mi serve un piccolo favore.”

“Sai bene che per la privacy-”

“Il fatto è che la mia macchina ha subito un piccolo incidente” lo interruppe lei.

“Oh?”

“Nulla di serio in realtà: circa due settimane fa ho lasciato l’auto parcheggiata sotto casa di una mia amica, in Baker Street, perché dove abito io stavano facendo dei lavori e c’era il divieto di sosta; stamattina sono tornata a riprenderla e ho trovato un fanalino rotto. Il proprietario di un negozio lì di fronte mi ha detto che è stata una ambulanza che faceva manovra. Insomma, sarebbe stato carino se avesse lasciato almeno un biglietto di scuse sotto al tergicristallo, non credi?”

Il poliziotto annuì e iniziò a cercare sul computer: “Baker Street, hai detto?”

“Sì, all’altezza del civico 221.”

“Ecco qua: sì, diciassette giorni fa è stata chiamata un’ambulanza proprio a quell’indirizzo: è una vettura dell’ospedale St Bartholomew's.”

Il poliziotto copiò il numero di targa su un foglietto e glielo porse.

“Grazie davvero.”

“Vuoi sporgere denuncia?”

La giornalista scosse la testa: “No, probabilmente dovevano fare un intervento urgente e hanno urtato la mia macchina nella fretta, quindi non voglio piantare grane: andrò all’ospedale, parlerò con l’autista e ci metteremo d’accordo.

“Come vuoi.”

 

Kitty stazionò al pronto soccorso, mescolata tra gli altri pazienti del triage in attesa di essere visitati e, quando l’infermiera al banco dell’accettazione fu chiamata da una collega e si allontanò dalla postazione, ne approfittò immediatamente per cercare sul computer in quale stanza fosse ricoverato Holmes.

Chissà perché, si era aspettata che la malattia del detective fosse qualcosa di eclatante o drammatico o particolarmente esotico, ripugnante persino, invece le fece uno strano effetto vedere l’uomo steso immobile a letto, alimentato artificialmente con flebo e sondino, mentre l’unico rumore che si udiva nella stanza era quello dei macchinari che monitoravano le sue funzioni vitali.

Quell’immagine contrastava fortemente con l’essenza stessa di Sherlock Holmes: dinamico, logorroico, sempre in movimento, con la mente che non si fermava mai un attimo e analizzava e deduceva ogni singola cosa.

Comunque si riscosse in fretta e si mise al lavoro: scattò alcune foto dell’uomo addormentato e della cartella clinica, ma fu interrotta da un’infermiera che entrò nella stanza e le chiese immediatamente spiegazioni sulla sua presenza lì.

“Ho sbagliato piano” rispose la Riley senza scomporsi, mentre si allontanava velocemente verso le scale.

“No, si fermi!” protestò l’infermiera, indecisa se seguirla o andare a chiamare qualcuno della sicurezza, ma intanto che decideva cosa fare, la giornalista si era già dileguata.

 

Sherlock spense il televisore e guardò John con una punta di apprensione; il dottore, seduto sul divano a leggere un libro, gli sorrise con una leggera aria interrogativa, all’oscuro del motivo della sua ansia, ma allargò un braccio e lo invitò a raggiungerlo. Sherlock si alzò dalla sua poltrona e si rannicchiò sul divano, appoggiando la testa sulle sue ginocchia, e le mani di John furono subito tra i suoi capelli.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Nulla” Sherlock cercò di scrollare le spalle nonostante la posizione scomoda.

John smise di accarezzargli la testa, ma lasciò le mani dov’erano: “Sherlock Holmes, dimentichi che ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, lo capisco quando qualcosa ti turba.”

“Hai sentito il telegiornale? È scoppiata un’altra guerra.”

“Sì, be’, è una cosa terribile, ma il Medio Oriente è un’area molto instabile, e purtroppo non mi sorprende che ci siano così tanti conflitti.”

“Quante sono le guerre attive al momento nel mondo?”

“Non lo so. Più di quante dovrebbero essercene, comunque.”

“E in quante di queste è coinvolto il Regno Unito?”

“Non so nemmeno questo - borbottò John - Non ho più contatti con l’esercito. Perché vuoi saperlo?”

“E se… e se ti richiamassero in servizio?” sussurrò Sherlock afferrando l’orlo del suo maglione.

John rise adagio e si chinò per baciarlo su una tempia, poi riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Questo è impossibile: sono stato congedato per via della mia spalla malandata, non potrebbero mai farlo, quindi stai tranquillo, amore.”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, rassicurato dalle sue parole.

“Dillo di nuovo.”

“Cosa?”

“Lo sai benissimo cosa?”

“Non ti stufi mai di sentirmelo ripetere?”

“No.”

“Nemmeno dopo tutto questo tempo?”

“Mai.”

“Amore. Va meglio, ora?”

“Sì.”

“Allora perché non ci occupiamo di qualcosa di più vicino a noi? Del cliente che è passato stamattina, ad esempio: pensi di prendere il suo caso?”

“Potrei, sembra discretamente interessante.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nel film “Inception” il tempo, all’interno dei sogni, scorre in modo differente rispetto al tempo reale, ossia molto più veloce: ore del nostro tempo corrispondono a settimane nel contesto onirico. Ecco perché per Sherlock sono passati anni, mentre in realtà si tratta di solo due settimane.


	8. Capitolo 8

Quando quella mattina Arthur aprì il giornale, la tazza di tè gli sfuggì di mano, rovesciandosi sul tavolo: normalmente era il primo a brontolare se Eames sporcava in giro, ma in quel momento nemmeno se ne accorse; si precipitò in camera da letto con la pagina della cronaca locale stretta in mano e scosse violentemente il compagno per la spalla.

“Eames! Eames, svegliati!”

L’altro bofonchiò qualcosa di poco gentile, cercò di allontanarlo con una manata e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino.

“No Eames, è importante - Arthur lanciò via il cuscino e gli mise il giornale sotto gli occhi - leggi.”

“Ma che ti prende?”

“Leggi!” ripeté con enfasi.

Dopo qualche istante, Eames riuscì finalmente a mettere a fuoco le parole.

 

**_Sonno enigmatico_ **

_di Kitty Riley_

_Sherlock Holmes, il famoso investigatore privato londinese, noto alle cronache per aver risolto decine di misteri bizzarri e al limite del surreale, per un atroce scherzo del destino sembra essere diventato egli stesso il protagonista involontario di uno dei suoi casi._

_Da due settimane circa l’uomo si trova ricoverato in una stanza privata al terzo piano dell’ospedale St. Bartholomew’s di Londra, a causa di un male misterioso che i medici finora non hanno saputo spiegare né curare._

_Holmes è caduto in un coma profondo, e nonostante la fase REM del suo sonno sia segnata da una spiccata attività cerebrale, tutti i tentativi fatti finora per risvegliarlo sono risultati vani._

L’articolo proseguiva ancora ed era correlato da alcune fotografie dell’uomo, ma Eames aveva letto abbastanza e sapeva benissimo a cosa stesse pensando il suo compagno, che in fondo non si era mai arreso all’idea di non poter realizzare l’ultimo desiderio del suo vecchio maestro.

Si stropicciò la faccia, grattandosi l’accenno di barba mattutina e guardò Arthur, i cui occhi brillavano di determinazione, proprio come si era aspettato.

“Pensi sia lui la vittima di Moran?”

“I sintomi coincidono e l’articolo della giornalista parla di fase REM: in un paziente in coma è strano sia presente, a meno che non sia vittima di dream sharing.”

“Ma se ti sbagliassi, daresti una falsa speranza ai parenti di questo Holmes.”

“E se invece avessi ragione? Credo che dovremmo fare un tentativo, e anche in fretta: se ho ragione, il tempo di quell’uomo sta per scadere. Sei con me?”

“Come sempre, tesoro.”

Eames si alzò e si preparò il più velocemente possibile.

 

I due si presentarono in ospedale, sostenendo di conoscere le cause del coma che aveva colpito Holmes, ma la responsabile della reception si dimostrò irremovibile e cercò di liquidarli in fretta, senza dare troppo peso alle loro parole.

“Da quando quella dannata giornalista ha scritto il suo articoletto da quattro soldi, siamo invasi da curiosi, altri giornalisti, mitomani e pseudo esperti come voi. Questo è un ospedale, qui si curano i malati e non abbiamo bisogno che ci intralciate il lavoro, perciò andate via, prima che chiami la sicurezza.”

“No, lei deve ascoltarci, dannazione! - ribatté Arthur in modo così veemente da stupire persino il compagno, non abituato a vederlo perdere le staffe - Holmes potrebbe essere stato vittima di un estrattore onirico.”

“Ah! Questa dovevo ancora sentirla - sbottò la donna - complimenti per l’originalità, ma la mia risposta non cambia: andatevene.”

“Io ho bisogno di parlare con un familiare di Holmes al più presto.”

“Potete parlare con me - disse una donna mora alle loro spalle, facendo voltare entrambi - Anzi, volete seguirmi?” Senza perdersi in ulteriori convenevoli, Anthea si incamminò verso l’uscita e Arthur ed Eames la seguirono fino alla berlina nera con i vetri oscurati.

“Non mi piace per nulla” sussurrò Eames inclinandosi appena verso il compagno, ma la donna sorrise: “Se avete detto la verità, non avete nulla da temere. A meno che non siate direttamente coinvolti nel coma di Sherlock.”

“Non lo siamo - giurò Arthur - ma forse possiamo aiutarlo a uscirne.”

“Benissimo - la donna aprì la portiera dell’auto - allora vi prego di accomodarvi.”

Arthur entrò senza fare storie, mentre Eames fu più restio e gli indirizzò una smorfia poco convinta.

“Tesoro, nei film scene come questa si concludono con noi due chiusi nel bagagliaio e crivellati di colpi.”

“Eames!” Arthur lo guardò con rimproverò e poi si scusò con Anthea, la quale non si scompose e diede l’indirizzo all’autista.

 

Poco dopo i due sedevano nell’ufficio di Mycroft Holmes al Diogenes Club; anche John si era precipitato lì, non appena aveva saputo che potevano esserci novità su Sherlock: passeggiava avanti e indietro per la stanza, mentre Mycroft sfogliava attentamente un fascicolo chiuso in una cartellina rossa e Anthea stava servendo il tè.

Cristo santo, ma perché non si sbrigavano tutti quanti? Ogni minuto poteva essere fondamentale e questi si perdevano in convenevoli: rifiutò con un gesto secco la tazza che l’assistente di Mycroft gli porse e si portò di fianco all’uomo, schiarendosi la gola e invitandolo a dire qualcosa al più presto.

Quando Anthea ebbe lasciato la stanza, il maggiore degli Holmes appoggiò la cartellina sulla scrivania e sollevò lo sguardo verso i due uomini seduti davanti a lui.

“Signori Moore e Thompson, ho appena letto del vostro ‘lavoro’ e della reputazione che avete, pertanto mi perdonerete se sono scettico riguardo alle vostre intenzioni: fatico a credere che vogliate aiutare mio fratello per puro spirito di altruismo, dal momento che per voi è un perfetto sconosciuto.”

“Le chiedo solo di ascoltarmi, poi deciderà il da farsi” chiese Arthur, e quando Mycroft fece un cenno affermativo del capo, iniziò a spiegare tutto dal principio, su come fosse stato contattato da Edward Stan e perché.

All’udire il nome di Sebastian Moran, Mycroft si irrigidì, interruppe Arthur e chiamò Anthea con l’interfono, chiedendo che gli fosse portato un altro fascicolo.

“Scusate se mi intrometto - disse John con aria scettica - ho letto parecchio sull’estrazione di informazioni dai sogni e so che non provoca il coma nei sognatori: se qualcosa va storto ci si risveglia e basta. Inoltre non servirebbe un PASIV per far addormentare il sognatore?”

“John ha ragione - intervenne Mycroft - ho controllato personalmente i filmati delle telecamere di Baker Street relativi all’ultimo giorno in cui mio fratello era sveglio e nessuno si è recato a casa sua o è transitato lì davanti con una valigia che potesse contenere un PASIV e Sherlock non aveva segni di iniezioni: ecco perché con i medici abbiamo escluso l’ipotesi che potesse trattarsi di una estrazione finita male.”

“Prima di tutto, quando si opera a livelli molto profondi dell’inconscio, il rischio di coma esiste, glielo posso assicurare - disse Arthur rivolto a John - E inoltre Moran è in possesso di questi.”

Si sfilò dalla tasca uno dei dispositivi wireless di Edward e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania; Mycroft lo prese in mano e lo esaminò con attenzione, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

“Non ho mai visto questa tecnologia: che cos’è?”

“Si tratta di un dispositivo wireless inventato da Edward Stan, che produce gli stessi risultati di un PASIV. Funziona fino a una distanza di trenta chilometri, basta prendere una prima volta un campione di onde cerebrali del sognatore tramite questo scanner a mano, inserire i dati nel dispositivo, aspettare che il sognatore si addormenti, collegarsi e trascinarlo verso un terzo o un quarto livello o… oltre.”

“Per mesi - intervenne Eames - abbiamo cercato di intercettare Moran e mettere in guardia il sognatore che aveva preso di mira, ma potevamo solo agganciarci all’altro dispositivo, quello di Moran, non direttamente alla coscienza del sognatore, e quindi non ci siamo mai trovati sullo stesso livello per poterci parlare.”

“Dov’è Stan, l’inventore di questa diavoleria, e perché non sta cercando di rimediare al casino che ha combinato?” proruppe John con astio, stringendo i pugni.

“È morto, vittima del suo stesso dispositivo” disse Arthur, e John si lasciò cadere su una sedia, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

“Merda.”

Un’altra notizia funerea, come se non ne avesse già ricevute abbastanza.

Registrò appena la presenza di Anthea che gli passò accanto per consegnare a Mycroft il fascicolo richiesto.

“Però, se Sherlock Holmes è davvero vittima di Moran, ora possiamo prendere un campione delle sue onde cerebrali e penetrare nel suo inconscio per tentare di svegliarlo” disse Arthur, evitando di aggiungere ad alta voce _‘sempre che della sua mente sia rimasto qualcosa’_ , perché quel John Watson, sprofondato nella sedia accanto alla sua, sembrava già estremamente provato dalla situazione: intuì che tra lui e Holmes dovesse esserci un rapporto speciale, ma non aveva abbastanza elementi per formulare un’ipotesi certa.

“Mio fratello è sicuramente vittima di Moran” disse Mycroft in tono grave.

“Come fai a dirlo, e chi è diavolo è questo Moran?” domandò John alzandosi di nuovo, sempre più nervoso, e si portò alle spalle di Mycroft per leggere il fascicolo.

“Sebastian Moran - disse Mycroft - ex colonnello dell’esercito britannico congedato con disonore e divenuto in seguito mercenario. Sherlock sospettava facesse parte dell’organizzazione di Moriarty, che addirittura fosse il suo braccio destro, ma non riuscì mai a dimostrarlo, e inoltre a un certo punto di Moran si perse ogni traccia mentre si trovava in Nicaragua e non ne avemmo più notizie, quindi ipotizzammo fosse morto.”

“Invece è vivo e vegeto: è proprio lui l’uomo che abbiamo visto nei sogni di suo fratello” confermò Eames guardando le foto del colonnello.

“Moriarty, ancora lui! Nemmeno da morto ci lascia in pace!” John si morse le labbra con rabbia: cristo, quell’incubo sembrava non avere mai fine!

“Se solo avessi preso in considerazione quello che sembrava improbabile - mormorò Mycroft - Sherlock lo diceva sempre…”

Era così raro vederlo abbandonare la sua facciata gelida e composta davanti a degli estranei e mostrare una emozione, che John fu preso dal panico: che speranze c’erano per Sherlock, se anche il più stoico degli uomini appariva così rassegnato?

“Penserete a piangervi addosso quando tutto questo sarà finito - la voce di Arthur riscosse entrambi - Ora dobbiamo provare a riportare indietro il signor Holmes.”

Solo in quel momento, a seguito delle parole di Arthur ed Eames, a John tornarono in mente quei sogni su Sherlock, così lucidi e vividi, che aveva avuto qualche mese prima e che si erano interrotti all’improvviso per non ripresentarsi più nella sua mente proprio poco prima che Sherlock cadesse in coma: e se non fossero stati semplici sogni? Se fosse accaduto anche a lui quello che i due uomini stavano raccontando?

“È possibile coinvolgere più persone nello stesso sogno con questo apparecchio?”

“Data la tecnologia del dispositivo, sì: si trascina un sognatore, detto secondario, nel mondo onirico di un altro, chiamato sognatore primario. Perché le interessa?”

John sbiancò come un lenzuolo e, quando parlò, la sua voce tremava leggermente: “Perché penso che per un certo periodo Moran abbia cercato di fare anche a me ciò che ha fatto Sherlock.”

“E lo dici solo ora?” proruppe Mycroft con rabbia, sbigottito dalla sua mancanza di perspicacia.

“Come facevo a sapere che si trattava di qualcosa del genere? - urlò John, sull’orlo della disperazione - All’epoca per me erano solo sogni. Certo, un po’ strani forse, ma solo sogni. Però, a pensarci ora, alla luce di quello che avete detto…”

“Cosa?”

“Erano sogni così coerenti e logici che sembravano veri: sembrava sul serio di vivere la realtà, ed erano così meravigliosi che a volte mi sono ritrovato a pensare che sarebbe stato bello continuare a sognare per sempre e non svegliarmi più.”

Arthur ed Eames si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa e fu il primo a parlare: “Mi dica John, i sogni sono iniziati in un ambiente surreale o astratto per diventare via via più realistici?”

“Sì.”

“Allora ho pochi dubbi: Moran ha cercato di mandare in coma anche lei.”

“Non-non l’avevo capito, non avevo capito nulla” sospirò John chinando la testa.

“È molto difficile rendersi conto se si è vittima di un estrattore, specie se non si è mai avuto a che fare con queste tecniche.”

“E Moran ha questa familiarità, secondo lei?” domandò Mycroft.

“Da come si muove in ambiente onirico sì, direi che è un ottimo estrattore, sfortunatamente per noi.”

Il maggiore degli Holmes sfogliò il dossier dell’ex militare e alla fine lo chiuse con un gesto irritato.

“Non eravamo a conoscenza di questo particolare su di lui. Siete almeno in grado di dirmi quali informazioni può aver estratto da mio fratello?”

Eames ed Arthur si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa.

“Non crediamo che il suo scopo fosse quello di compiere una estrazione: da quel che abbiamo visto, Moran voleva che suo fratello si costruisse un mondo onirico talmente coerente da convincersi che fosse quello reale, e ci restasse per sempre. E a quanto pare ci è riuscito: nel momento in cui Sherlock non si è più reso conto che stava sognando, la sua mente lo ha intrappolato lì.”

“Così, in assenza di prove di un coinvolgimento di soggetti estranei, io avrei creduto che fosse una malattia, e mi sarei concentrato sul coma di Sherlock e sul trovare una cura per salvarlo, lasciando Moran indisturbato a portare avanti i suoi crimini e, al tempo stesso, vendicarsi di lui. Un piano astuto, lo ammetto.”

John prestò via via sempre meno orecchio alla conversazione nella stanza, e abbassò lo sguardo sui motivi della moquette sotto ai suoi piedi, ma senza vederla sul serio; finora aveva sempre creduto che i sogni su Sherlock fossero stati solo una proiezione dei suoi desideri, del suo inconscio, e anche Sherlock era stato tratto in inganno nello stesso modo: ricordava ancora una delle loro prime discussioni, con Sherlock convinto che John fosse solo una parte del suo sogno e viceversa.

Invece non era così: il suo amico era stato veramente lì con lui, non era stato un prodotto della sua mente. John aveva ascoltato le confessioni ed i pensieri più intimi e sinceri di Sherlock, senza filtri, senza reticenze, senza più bugie tra loro e la stessa cosa aveva fatto lui.

Era tutto vero.

Ora comprendeva anche il motivo per cui non voleva mai svegliarsi dopo quei sogni, perché nel profondo del cuore avevano entrambi desiderato la stessa cosa: un mondo solo per loro due, fatto di inseguimenti, avventure, pomeriggi piovosi nel salotto di Baker Street e risate idiote davanti alla forma delle nuvole.

E poi c’era stato quel quasi bacio, quell’impercettibile sfiorarsi di labbra e respiri, e non era stata solo una fantasia della mente di John, ma un qualcosa che avevano voluto entrambi: erano sul serio loro due che volevano amarsi come non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di fare nella realtà.

La potenza di questa rivelazione gli mandò i battiti del cuore a mille, ma le sue mani non tremarono.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto se quella notte non si fosse tirato indietro all’ultimo istante, spaventato dai suoi stessi desideri? Se si fosse lasciato andare?

Probabilmente ora le persone in coma sarebbero state due.

Però risvegliandosi lo aveva lasciato indietro: questa volta era stato lui ad abbandonarlo da solo in un universo che era fatto per due, e poco dopo Sherlock non si era più svegliato e ora giaceva immobile in un letto d’ospedale, avvicinandosi lentamente alla morte cerebrale senza saperlo, imprigionato in una illusione.

Accadevano solo cose terribili quando erano separati.

“John? John!” Mycroft dovette alzare la voce per riscuoterlo dai suoi pensieri.

“C-cosa?” balbettò.

“Ti ho chiesto cos’è successo l’ultima volta che hai avuto un sogno lucido con mio fratello.”

“Non ricordo bene, è passato del tempo - mentì John, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettere ora in piazza i suoi sentimenti e tutte le cose mai dette a Sherlock - Avevamo appena concluso un’indagine e messo k.o. un gruppo di malviventi, poi mi sono svegliato di soprassalto e da allora non l’ho sognato più.”

“Perché John si è svegliato e Sherlock no?” chiese allora Mycroft rivolto agli altri due.

“Sherlock è il sognatore principale - spiegò Arthur - John quello secondario che veniva trasportato nel suo mondo onirico: suppongo che il dispositivo non sia stato in grado di trattenere due sognatori contemporaneamente troppo a lungo e a un certo punto il sognatore secondario si sia sganciato. Piuttosto che perdere la connessione con entrambi, Moran ha scelto di concentrarsi solo sul sognatore principale.”

“E poi Sherlock e John sono due menti e due volontà distinte, era impossibile che si amalgamassero completamente, perché siamo tutti diversi e nessuno vuole le identiche cose di un’altra persona, per questo John si è sganciato” aggiunse Eames.

John aprì bocca per controbattere che non era affatto quello il motivo che lo aveva fatto destare, ma all’ultimo si trattenne: non avrebbe parlato del loro quasi bacio a Mycroft e a due perfetti sconosciuti.

Non si accorse dell’occhiata scettica che Eames gli scoccò.

“Cosa stiamo aspettando ancora? Dovremmo già essere in ospedale da Sherlock.”

“Ha ragione - disse Arthur alzandosi - ma prima dobbiamo passare da casa nostra a prendere tutta l’attrezzatura.”

 

Mentre l’auto viaggiava veloce in direzione dell’ospedale, John si ricordò di avvisare Mary che probabilmente per quel giorno non sarebbe tornato a casa e che, finalmente, c’era una speranza per Sherlock.

“John, è meraviglioso - rispose sua moglie all’altro capo del telefono, una volta assimilata la notizia - Quindi i dottori hanno scoperto il motivo del suo coma?”

“No, non i dottori: sono in macchina con due persone che… uh… lavorano con i sogni.” Gli sembrava brutto additare come ‘criminali’ i due uomini seduti davanti a lui e che probabilmente erano gli unici che potevano salvare Sherlock. Mentre Arthur reagì con una smorfia seccata, Eames sorrise divertito per la sua perifrasi, del tutto a suo agio.

“Stai parlando di estrattori? Mi stai dicendo che Sherlock è stato vittima di una estrazione?”

John restò leggermente sorpreso del fatto che sua moglie avesse capito al volo di cosa si trattava, ma d’altronde sapeva che era molto intelligente.

“Sembrerebbe di sì.”

“Ma chi è stato?”

“Ci crederesti? Il braccio destro di Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran.”

A questo punto Mary iniziò a balbettare allarmata: “Ma-ma ero convinta che Sherlock avesse completamente smantellato la sua organizzazione, aveva detto che non c’era più nessuno…”

“Sì, lo pensavamo tutti.”

“Quindi cos’è successo? - incalzò - Moran l’ha attaccato?”

“Sì, ma non ha usato un tradizionale PASIV: è in possesso di un dispositivo sperimentale che funziona wireless, e con quello ha fatto sprofondare Sherlock nel limbo.”

“Oddio…”

“E per qualche tempo ha cercato di fare la stessa cosa anche con me. Ti ricordi di quando mi rimproveravi di dormire troppo? Ecco, era per quello: ero nei sogni con Sherlock. Nei sogni di Sherlock, ad essere precisi.”

“È terribile.”

“Lo so. Adesso con questi due esperti proveremo a penetrare nei sogni di Sherlock e a riportarlo indietro. Siamo quasi al Barts, ti devo lasciare.”

“Ma…”

John riagganciò senza aspettare una risposta e, a casa loro, Mary scaraventò il telefono sul divano in un gesto di rabbia: di tutti i criminali sulla faccia della terra, doveva trattarsi proprio di Sebastian?

Se Sherlock era entrato nel mirino di Moran, allora l’ex colonnello di sicuro aveva preso informazioni anche su John e, di conseguenza, sapeva del loro matrimonio: Moran non trascurava alcun dettaglio quando si preparava ad agire contro qualcuno, lei lo sapeva bene.

Maledizione! Nonostante i suoi sforzi, sembrava non ci fosse modo di scrollarsi di dosso il suo ingombrante passato.

Non sapeva nulla di cosa fosse successo nei sogni lucidi di Sherlock, ma se il detective aveva incontrato Moran e si era confrontato con lui, non era da escludere che il colonnello gli avesse raccontato qualcosa dei loro trascorsi, tanto per vantarsi. Anzi, era assai probabile: tipico di Sebastian, in fondo.

“Cosa faccio ora?” sussurrò in preda al panico: se fosse emerso che in passato aveva lavorato per lui e per Moriarty, John non l’avrebbe presa bene, e il loro rapporto era già appeso a un filo.

Forse, tramite qualche sua vecchia conoscenza, avrebbe potuto rintracciare Moran, ma ci sarebbe voluto del tempo e lei non ne aveva. E poi, cosa poteva chiedergli? Di rinunciare a quel piano? Di nascondersi e fuggire lontano da Mycroft Holmes?

Conoscendo il Colonnello non lo avrebbe mai fatto, e lei non aveva alcun mezzo per costringerlo o per ricattarlo, né il suo mentore aveva qualche debito d’onore nei suoi confronti, al contrario… temeva che se si fossero rivisti, Moran le avrebbe piantato una pallottola in testa senza darle tempo di aprire bocca: non amava particolarmente chi abbandonava la squadra durante un’operazione e se la dava a gambe da sola, come aveva fatto lei.

No, l’opzione Sebastian era da escludere.

C’era anche la possibilità che le cose non fossero andate così e che Moran non avesse affatto parlato di lei a Sherlock, e in quel caso la cosa migliore sarebbe stata restarsene a casa buona e tranquilla, continuando a fingere di non sapere nulla.

Cinquanta per cento di possibilità.

Come testa o croce di una moneta lanciata in aria, si disse, e in altre circostanze avrebbe trovato il pensiero molto ironico. Ma in quel momento non lo trovò affatto divertente.

Infine guardò davanti a sé, risoluta: no, non poteva restare seduta lì ad aspettare, era troppo rischioso. Doveva intervenire e piegare gli eventi a suo favore, doveva provare a boicottare il risveglio di Sherlock, convincendo John a tirarsi indietro: i due estrattori, per quanto bravi, non conoscevano la mente del detective, a differenza di suo marito, e senza il suo intervento, l’operazione sarebbe senz’altro fallita.

Sì, era senza dubbio la cosa migliore da fare.

Il pensiero che Sherlock sarebbe potuto morire senza l’intervento di John non le suscitò alcun turbamento: il suo matrimonio aveva la priorità su tutto.

“Signora, qualche problema?” Ludmila, la babysitter, uscì dalla cameretta con Edith in braccio.

“Sì, devo assentarmi per un po’: puoi fermarti ancora?” domandò mentre sfilava alcune banconote dal portafoglio.

“Sì, signora.”

 

Alan odiava il compito che il colonnello gli aveva assegnato: travestito da inserviente, doveva stazionare nei pressi della stanza di Holmes, per verificare che tutto procedesse secondo i piani e che i medici non facessero progressi nella ricerca di una cura.

Era annoiato a morte e non vedeva l’ora che quell’accidente di detective tirasse le cuoia, per potersi dedicare a un vero lavoro.

Ma capì che quella vicenda non si sarebbe conclusa tanto in fretta quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e marciarono fuori Mycroft Holmes, seguito da Watson e niente meno che dai due tizi amici di Edward Stan. Fu abbastanza rapido a girarsi verso il muro facendo finta di spolverare un termosifone, abbassando la testa, e i due non lo riconobbero, ma non appena lo oltrepassarono e sparirono dietro l’angolo, estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamò Moran.

“Colonnello? Potremmo avere dei problemi.”

 

“Allora, cominciamo?” domandò John impaziente, camminando avanti e indietro nella stanza di Sherlock.

Arthur ed Eames si guardarono negli occhi ed il secondo scosse la testa.

“È meglio se lascia fare a noi - disse Arthur con calma - lei non hai alcuna esperienza con il mondo dei sogni e-”

“No - lo interruppe l’ex soldato, categorico - nessuno conosce Sherlock meglio di me e, qualunque cosa ci sia laggiù, nella sua mente, io sono la vostra miglior carta per farlo tornare indietro - si portò davanti ad Arthur e gli rivolse uno sguardo quasi supplicante - La prego… ti prego, Arthur.”

 _“Sono stato io ad abbandonarlo lì da solo, in totale balia di Moran, devo essere io a riportarlo indietro”_ diceva il suo sguardo accorato.

“Il fatto è che…”

“Io devo andare! - ripeté John - Come fai a non capire?”

“Ammesso che non sia già troppo tardi” borbottò Eames mentre districava i fili del monitor.

“Eames!” Arthur si voltò verso di lui e gli indicò la presenza di John con gli occhi: doveva davvero essere così brutale davanti a un uomo tanto disperato?

Eames tuttavia non si scompose e rincarò la dose: “Scusate la brutalità, ma qualcuno doveva dirlo: il tuo amico non è messo bene.”

Aveva collegato Sherlock al monitor che rilevava le onde cerebrali e l’attività cosciente della sua mente era drammaticamente bassa, a differenza di quella dell’inconscio, il cui picco di onde verdi sul monitor era molto alto.

“Moran è collegato a lui, ora?”

“No - rispose l’altro, controllando il suo dispositivo - una volta che il sognatore sprofonda nel limbo, non c’è più necessità che l’estrattore resti nel sogno, la mente fa tutto da sola.”

“Non importa - tagliò corto John - andiamo lo stesso.”

Arthur lo guardò ancora, e la sua disperazione era talmente evidente che alla fine annuì impercettibilmente.

“Arthur…” Eames cercò di opporsi, ma Arthur sembrava irremovibile e quindi alla fine il compagno si arrese.

“Ma sì, perché mai dovremmo seguire la strada più facile - sbottò in tono sarcastico - Io adoro complicarmi la vita.”

Prese un campione di onde cerebrali di Sherlock e le caricò sui due dispositivi in loro possesso.

“Questa procedura porterà via circa un’ora. Nel frattempo John, se proprio sei convinto di andare, devi procurarti un totem.”

“Un che?”

“È un oggetto che per te ha un significato particolare - spiegò Arthur - qualcosa di piccolo, che devi conoscere alla perfezione in ogni minimo dettaglio e che deve essere noto solo a te: ti permetterà di capire quando sei sveglio e quando invece sei nel sogno di qualcuno: in una parola, ti consentirà di non perdere la sanità mentale. Ogni frequentatore del mondo dei sogni ne ha uno.”

John scrollò le spalle: “Non posseggo nulla del genere. Oh! Però potrei usare il-”

“No, non devi dirmelo: meno cose sanno gli altri sul tuo totem, meglio è.”

“Va bene, devo solo fare una telefonata per farmelo recapitare.”

Uscì dalla stanza e compose il numero di Lestrade.

“Greg, sei in ufficio? Perfetto, mi serve un favore: ricordi il caso Hope? Ho bisogno di una delle prove, il proiettile estratto dal cadavere. Lo so che ti sto chiedendo una cosa illegale, ma lo sto facendo per Sherlock: forse posso aiutarlo e farlo uscire dal coma, ma ho bisogno di quel proiettile. Grazie, grazie davvero, ti aspetto al Barts.”

Chiuse la chiamata, si voltò e sussultò, trovando Eames dietro di lui, con in mano una valigia metallica.

“Dato che non hai mai partecipato a una operazione di estrazione, faremo una prova con un PASIV tradizionale, giusto per mostrarti cosa ti aspetta.”

“Ma non ho ancora il mio totem.”

“Non importa: ci terremo sul primo livello, non sarà pericoloso, e qualunque cosa dica Arthur, io mi rifiuto di portarti in un sogno senza un minimo di preparazione.”

“In realtà ci sono già stato qualche volta” gli ricordò John.

Eames sbuffò una risatina sarcastica: “Già, come vittima inconsapevole di Moran. Temo che questo non valga come preparazione.”

“Va bene” si arrese l’altro: tanto finché il dispositivo non veniva pronto, non poteva fare nulla, tanto valeva impiegare il tempo in maniera costruttiva.

Eames lo fece sedere su una poltrona reclinabile e gli legò la fascetta attorno al polso, gli comunicò che la marcia di Radetzky sarebbe stata la canzone per il calcio del risveglio, si sedette di fianco a lui e disse semplicemente “è ora”, prima di premere il pulsante rosso.

Un secondo dopo John si ritrovò al centro di una trafficata autostrada: un tir gli passò davanti a tutta velocità strombazzando e lo evitò per un soffio, ma lo spostamento d’aria lo colpì sul volto come uno schiaffo.

“Cosa cazzo…”

“Benvenuto!” disse Eames alle sue spalle con voce allegra, in piedi sulla barriera new jersey che divideva in due la carreggiata.

John si affrettò a raggiungerlo. “Stai cercando di ammazzarmi?” ringhiò in tono velenoso, ma l’altro non si scompose.

“Prima regola del mondo dei sogni: non crearsi mai alcuna aspettativa, non si può sapere cosa si troverà nella mente di un’altra persona.”

“Ma dobbiamo proprio restare qui?” domandò John alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra i rumori del traffico.

Per tutta risposta Eames guardò la strada e il nastro si asfalto si sollevò di quasi novanta gradi rispetto al terreno, descrisse un ripido arco sopra le loro teste e toccò terra dall’altra parte. In tutto questo le auto continuarono a transitarvi sopra senza problemi, del tutto indifferenti alla legge di gravità.

“Regola numero due: scordati delle leggi fisiche che governano la realtà, qui tutto è controllato dalla mente e le possibilità che offre sono infinite.”

“Sì, questo l’avevo capito: quando sognavo assieme a Sherlock, abbiamo modificato l’aspetto di Londra varie volte, era… sì, era divertente.”

“Quindi non sei proprio un novellino: meglio così per noi.”

Passarono sotto al nastro d’asfalto e raggiunsero un’area di servizio sul lato della strada, poi Eames si voltò e invitò John a riposizionare la carreggiata.

A differenza di Eames, che aveva fatto tutto col pensiero, John dovette aiutarsi con un gesto: stese il braccio davanti a sé e lo abbassò lentamente, e allo stesso tempo anche la strada si riposizionò, ancora una volta senza che il traffico delle auto venisse in alcun modo turbato.

“A Sherlock la cosa veniva più naturale, è sempre stato più bravo di me” ricordò con un sospiro.

“Dipende anche dal fatto che lui era il sognatore principale. Non te la sei cavata male, a dire il vero.”

Eames gli fece segno di seguirlo all’interno della stazione di servizio, dove c’era un piccolo bar con dei tavolini, e ordinò due caffè.

“John, vorrei parlare di nuovo dell’ultimo sogno che hai fatto con Sherlock prima che Moran si disinteressasse a te.”

“Non c’è nulla da aggiungere” rispose John sulla difensiva, ma Eames si sporse verso di lui, picchiò una mano col palmo aperto sul tavolo e il suo sguardo si fece più duro: “Ehi, in passato sono già stato nella merda in un sogno perché qualcuno si rifiutò di dirmi come stavano esattamente le cose e non ho intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza. La mente di Holmes sarà un luogo pericoloso e ignoto per noi, perché né io né Arthur abbiamo avuto il tempo necessario per studiare con calma il soggetto, quindi devo sapere esattamente cosa aspettarmi. Ti ho portato in un mio sogno per farti avere tutta la privacy che vuoi e quello che dirai resterà qui, ma ho bisogno di sapere cos’è successo tra voi due.”

“Sherlock ha tentato di baciarmi - disse John, ma poi chiuse la bocca di scatto e scosse la testa - No, non è esatto: noi ci siamo quasi baciati, ecco.”

“Capisco. E tu non volevi? È per questo che ti sei svegliato?”

“No, non è affatto così: io volevo baciarlo e… non solo, ma…” Il dottore appoggiò la testa sul tavolino.

“John, se non l’hai notato, io e Arthur stiamo insieme, non sono un puritano né un bigotto, puoi parlare liberamente, e magari uscire dallo sgabuzzino, come si dice in questi casi.”

“Ma non è quello!”

“E allora spiegati, perché faccio fatica a capire.”

“Io volevo baciare Sherlock e restare lì con lui, lo volevo con tutto me stesso, ma sono sposato e ho una figlia, quindi non posso, non sarebbe giusto.”

“Mh, senso di colpa: interessante. Devi ringraziare la tua rigida morale, allora, perché è quella che ti ha impedito di finire in coma con Sherlock. Comunque resti sempre chiuso a doppia mandata in uno sgabuzzino” disse Eames in un tono leggero, quasi canzonatorio.

“Lo trovi tanto divertente?” John sbatté con forza un pugno sul tavolo e d’improvviso tutte le persone presenti nel negozio smisero di fare quello che stavano facendo e si avvicinarono a lui.

“Che-che diavolo succede?”

“Tu sei un intruso nella mia coscienza, mentre tutte queste persone sono frammenti del mio inconscio e quando hai alzato la voce ti hanno percepito come una minaccia. Ora calmati, altrimenti ti aggrediranno e ti risveglierai.”

John aggrottò la fronte davanti a quella nuova informazione, mentre ricordava i suoi sogni: “Le persone nella mente di Sherlock non l’hanno mai fatto.”

“Ne sei sicuro?” Eames si mostrò molto interessato.

“Sì, non mi hanno mai guardato con ostilità come stanno facendo le tue proiezioni, eppure capitava che alzassi la voce o che litigassimo. Con Sherlock è quasi inevitabile che accada” aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.

“Ora capisci cosa significa questo, vero John?”

“Che… che Sherlock si fida di me?” chiese John con esitazione ed Eames sospirò pesantemente: “È molto più di questo: nel suo inconscio Sherlock ti accetta  al punto tale da percepirti come un elemento integrante di sé e non come un qualcosa di estraneo. In tanti anni che faccio questo lavoro non mi era mai capitata di vedere una fiducia così incondizionata, è qualcosa che va al di là persino dell’amore. Un po’ ti invidio - disse infine - quando mi intrufolo in un sogno di Arthur, le sue proiezioni mi sbattono fuori a calci in culo!”

John restò in silenzio con lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza di caffè davanti a lui: al d là dei sentimenti venuti alla luce con quel quasi bacio, aveva sempre saputo di essere importante per Sherlock, sarebbe stato cieco a non averlo ancora capito dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui e la sua famiglia, ma scoprire quanto fosse profondo e totalizzante quel sentimento lo lasciò sbigottito.

“Io non immaginavo che lui… io e mia moglie abbiamo avuto dei problemi in passato, per usare un eufemismo - rise amaramente - ma Sherlock mi spinse a perdonarla. Perché l’ha fatto se lui…? Dio!” John tornò ad appoggiare la testa sul tavolino.

“Forse perché pensava che tu saresti stato più felice con lei, forse non pensava di poterti rendere felice quanto meriti - azzardò Eames - Le persone finiscono per fare le cose più stupide per amore, e anche le più sbagliate.”

John mormorò che quelle parole non lo facevano sentire affatto meglio e tornò a tormentarsi i capelli con le dita.

“Senti, mi sembra di capire che il tuo rapporto con Holmes è molto complicato, ma quando saremo laggiù, nella sua mente, lui avrà bisogno di una motivazione fortissima per volersi risvegliare, e credo che tu sia l’unico in grado di fornirgliela.”

“E come faccio?”

“Non lo so: dipenderà dalle circostanze che incontreremo.”

“Questo non è affatto rassicurante.”

“Non voleva esserlo, era oggettivo.”

Dagli altoparlanti della stazione di servizio si diffusero le note della marcia di Radetzky.

“Il tempo è finito - annunciò Eames - fai attenzione a non mancare il calcio.”

“E cosa dovrei fare? Questo non me l’hai spiegato!”

“Lasciati andare, non opporti.”

“Oppormi a cosa?”

D’improvviso la stanza si inclinò all’indietro e cose e persone scivolarono verso la parete di fondo; istintivamente John si aggrappò con le mani al tavolino imbullonato al pavimento, nel panico, ma poi seguì le indicazioni di Eames e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, e un attimo dopo era nella stanza del Barts, sveglio.

“Com’è andata? - chiese Arthur.

“Dovrebbe essere pronto, o almeno lo spero, o saranno guai - rispose il compagno - Qui come andiamo.”

“Ci vogliono ancora una ventina di minuti prima che il tutto sia pronto. Di noi due chi va?”

“È meglio se lo faccio io, ho già stabilito un legame con John e sarà più semplice.”

“Loro due..?” sussurrò Arthur all’orecchio del compagno, indicando con gli occhi Sherlock e il dottor Watson.

“Magari fosse così semplice.”

“Ma le cose semplici non sono per chi sogna in grande, tesoro.”

Eames ridacchiò e si sporse per baciarlo, e John distolse velocemente lo sguardo da loro, sia per pudore, sia perché, nel profondo, li invidiava.


	9. Capitolo 9

Mentre aspettavano che il dispositivo wireless completasse l’elaborazione delle onde cerebrali di Sherlock, il piano dell’ospedale dove era ricoverato si fece sempre più affollato, e arrivarono anche Molly, la signora Hudson e Lestrade.

Quest’ultimo aveva un piccolo sacchetto di carta che consegnò a John, guardandosi attorno con circospezione.

“Spero che tu sappia cosa stai facendo.”

“Sì, e grazie ancora: so quanto ti sei esposto per me.”

“Mi ringrazierai dopo, quando questo incubo sarà finito. Posso sapere cos’è successo?”

“Mycroft ti spiegherà ogni cosa.”

Lestrade raggiunse il maggiore degli Holmes per essere ragguagliato, mentre John si rigirava il sacchetto tra le dita.

Arthur lo avvicinò: “È l’oggetto che hai scelto come totem?”

“Sì.”

“Molto bene, vai una stanza vuota e studialo a fondo, fin nei minimi dettagli, è importante. Sbrigati, non hai molto tempo.”

“Va bene” rispose John, ma poi esitò, come colpito da un pensiero.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Sherlock non sa di stare sognando, a lui nessuno ha spiegato le cose che state dicendo a me, e soprattutto non ha un totem. Anche se riuscissi a risvegliarlo, come posso convincerlo che questa è la realtà e che lui è sveglio per davvero?”

Il viso dolce di Mal si affacciò alla mente di Arthur, e gli strinse il cuore: certo, era stata una delle prime cose a cui aveva pensato quando si era reso conto delle condizioni di Holmes, ma non aveva detto nulla per non gravare John di un altro pensiero.

“Non voglio nasconderti che questo potrebbe essere un problema in futuro, ma affrontiamo una cosa alla volta, va bene? Intanto facciamolo risvegliare, e poi ci penseremo.”

John non era molto soddisfatto della risposta e una parte di lui avrebbe voluto chiarire subito, ma Arthur gli posò una mano sulla spalla: “Fidati di me: in questo momento sovraccaricare la tua mente di preoccupazioni non ti porterebbe nulla di buono.”

“D’accordo.”

John si fece indicare da un’infermiera una stanza deserta e lì aprì la busta, facendo scivolare fuori il proiettile con cui aveva ucciso Jeff Hope, il proiettile con cui aveva salvato la vita a Sherlock, e anche se il consulente investigativo l’avrebbe considerato oltremodo sentimentale, il dottore sperava davvero che fosse di buon auspicio, quasi un talismano portafortuna per poterlo salvare un’altra volta.

Studiò il peso del proiettile sul palmo della mano, contò le striature e passò l’unghia dell’indice su tre piccoli bozzi sulla punta, dovuti all’impatto con un corpo solido, osservò il modo in cui rotolava su una superficie piana, rallentando per via di una piccola ammaccatura alla base, dove il metallo rovinato graffiava la pelle e i vestiti, lo alzò in controluce per memorizzare il colore e i riflessi.

Mary entrò nella stanza senza bussare e istintivamente John nascose il proiettile nel pugno sinistro: Arthur si era raccomandato che non mostrasse il suo totem in giro con leggerezza e, per il suo istinto, evidentemente anche la moglie rientrava nella lista degli esclusi.

“Ah, eccoti, ti stavo cercando.”

“Mary, cosa ci fai qui?”

“Che cos’hai lì nella mano?”

“Niente.”

“Non mi sembra” disse Mary, nel tono conciliante di una mamma che vuole far confessare al figlio una marachella, ma John non era dell’umore adatto per scherzare: c’era poco tempo e doveva memorizzare il suo totem il più possibile.

“Cos’è, a me non è concesso avere qualche segreto?” sputò fuori, con più astio di quanto non volesse, ma ora non aveva tempo per le cortesie.

“È il tuo totem, non è così?” domandò lei, tornando seria.

“E anche se fosse?” John coprì il pugno chiuso anche con la mano destra: ovviamente Mary non poteva vedere quale oggetto vi tenesse nascosto, ma il suo istinto di soldato cercava di proteggerlo in ogni modo.

Mary gli si inginocchiò davanti e sospirò, assumendo un’aria triste: “John, sono preoccupata per te.”

“Non ne hai motivo.”

“Io dico di sì, invece! Ho parlato con la signora Hudson che mi ha spiegato il piano che avete in mente per svegliare Sherlock: è proprio necessario che vada anche tu?”

“Sì, sono quello che conosce meglio la psiche di Sherlock.”

“Non dovresti andare.”

“E perché mai?”

“Perché tu non sai nulla di sogni e di estrazioni, non sai come muoverti e comportarti nella mente di un’altra persona, non sai come potrebbe reagire alla tua presenza e potrebbe accaderti qualcosa, mentre loro sono due esperti, dovresti lasciare che se ne occupino da soli.”

“Non posso: la situazione di Sherlock è particolare” si morse la lingua prima di aggiungere _“loro sono due perfetti estranei per Sherlock, non saprebbero mai dargli quella motivazione profonda che gli serve per risvegliarsi: solo io posso, solo io sono importante per lui”,_ perché questo avrebbe rivelato alla moglie ciò che veramente provava per Sherlock, e non era il momento, né il luogo per affrontare l’argomento. Certo, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio e Sherlock si fosse risvegliato, era un discorso che dovevano affrontare, ma adesso l’unica cosa che contava era provare a salvare Sherlock dal coma.

“Quindi il fatto che io sia preoccupata non conta niente per te? E a Edith non pensi? Se ti accadesse qualcosa…” Mary contrasse il viso in un’espressione angosciata, per spingerlo a cambiare idea.

“C’è un sistema di sicurezza: la mia attività cerebrale sarà monitorata, e in caso di pericolo imminente, una iniezione di un farmaco particolare mi risveglierà, quindi non c’è nulla da temere” la tranquillizzò.

“Non mi importa! Io sono tua moglie e ti sto chiedendo di non andare.”

“Ma perché?” insisté John, che proprio non comprendeva la sua reazione.

“Te l’ho già detto: è troppo pericoloso e tu non hai idea di cosa dovrai affrontare!”

John stava quasi per cedere, memore dei voti matrimoniali e delle sue responsabilità di padre e di marito, ma c’era qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di Mary, anche se all’apparenza sembrava solo incarnare la voce del buonsenso: di fatti mentre erano fidanzati e anche dopo il matrimonio, John aveva inseguito un uomo pronto a far saltare in aria mezza Londra, era entrato in un covo di tossici, aveva dato la caccia ad assassini armati. Diamine! Aveva addirittura dato la caccia a un assassino durante il loro pranzo di nozze, e mai, mai una volta Mary si era mostrata così agitata, gli aveva chiesto di tirarsi indietro o gli aveva impedito di seguire Sherlock su una scena del crimine, quindi perché lo stava facendo proprio ora, quando il suo aiuto per Sherlock era indispensabile?

Inoltre le obiezioni di Mary erano molto vaghe: insisteva nel dire che fosse pericoloso, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, ma senza spiegargli effettivamente perché. No, decisamente qualcosa non quadrava, c’era dell’altro sotto la paura di sua moglie, pensò mentre stringeva più forte il pugno che nascondeva il suo totem, e lui era stanco delle sue continue bugie.

“Tu invece sembri saperne molto sul dream sharing: conosci i meccanismi dell’estrazione e sai cos’è un totem.”

“In passato mi è capitato di entrare nei sogni di qualcuno per lavoro - rispose Mary evasivamente - ma non è questo il punto.”

“No, hai ragione, non è questo. Allora cos’è, Mary? Qual è il vero motivo per cui non vuoi che io entri nella mente di Sherlock?”

“Potrebbe essere pericoloso per noi due: fidati delle mie parole e basta.”

John aggrottò la fronte, inizialmente confuso: quindi Mary temeva che nella mente di Sherlock lui trovasse qualcosa che avrebbe danneggiato il loro rapporto? Tuttavia, anche sforzandosi, John non riusciva a immaginare qualcosa di più grave dell’aver scoperto che aveva sparato al suo migliore amico.

Inoltre Sherlock era in coma da quasi tre settimane, non poteva aver scoperto nulla di nuovo su Mary, perché l’unica persona che era stata nella mente dell’amico in quel periodo era stata Sebastian Moran.

Oh.

La rivelazione scese su John come una cortina di acqua ghiacciata, che gli provocò un brivido di orrore, rabbia e nausea.

“Mio dio, tu conosci il colonnello Moran” esalò adagio, aggrappandosi al tavolo davanti a sé con la mano libera.

La donna non negò, strinse le labbra e fece una piccola smorfia seccata, come una persona che si accorge di aver fatto un passo falso a causa di un errore di calcolo: probabilmente non si aspettava che il buon John, quello un po’ stupido e cieco, arrivasse a fare quel collegamento. Poi tornò a guardarlo con espressione assolutamente neutra, come la prima volta che gli aveva rivelato chi fosse veramente, senza ombra di rimorso o di vergogna sul viso: in quel momento John realizzò che Mary non si sarebbe mai pentita del suo passato, non si sarebbe mai scusata con nessuno delle azioni compiute; per lei essere un sicario era stato solo un lavoro come un altro, una parte della sua vita e di chi era, tanto quanto il suo primo giorno di scuola o la festa per i suoi diciotto anni, e lui poteva anche chiudere gli occhi e far finta di non vedere il suo passato, ma non per questo esso sarebbe svanito.

E il suo passato includeva una frequentazione con il braccio destro di Jim Moriarty. Forse anche con lui in persona.

“Non andare, John” insisté ancora.

“Moran lavorava per Moriarty - ringhiò John con voce bassa - Questo piccolo dettaglio ti è sfuggito?”

“Avevi detto che il mio passato era solo affar mio e che non mi avresti fatto più domande. Avevi promesso!” lo accusò.

John esplose gridando: “Questo è diverso e tu lo sai bene! Moriarty è l’uomo che ha tentato di ucciderci in piscina, che mi ha fatto indossare un giubbotto imbottito di C4, è l’uomo che ha rovinato la vita di Sherlock, costringendolo a fare ciò che ha fatto. Come puoi chiedermi di ignorare i tuoi legami con lui?”

“Io ero una freelance, non ho mai fatto parte attivamente dell’organizzazione di Moriarty e Moran - obiettò Mary per placarlo - ho solo collaborato con loro in alcune occasioni.”

“Credi che questo cambi qualcosa? Dimmi Mary, quanto bene conoscevi Sebastian?”

“Cosa facevate tu e Sherlock nei vostri sogni?” chiese lei in tono aggressivo invece di rispondere.

“Tu sei… io non ho parole - mormorò John, incredulo - e non provare a cambiare argomento!”

“Se tu mi chiedi del mio passato, allora io ho il diritto di chiedere dei vostri sogni.”

“Questa non è una competizione.”

“No, infatti, dovrebbe essere un matrimonio.”

“Io e Sherlock non abbiamo mai fatto nulla di ciò che stai insinuando: se proprio ti interessa risolvevamo casi insieme, come quando abitavo a Baker Street, nient’altro.”

C’era molto di più, ma John non pensava affatto che lei avesse il diritto di sapere, non dopo che aveva tradito la sua fiducia per l’ennesima volta. E poi i fatti nudi e crudi erano quelli: tra lui e Sherlock non era accaduto nulla, nemmeno un bacio vero.

Tuttavia sua moglie non parve per nulla soddisfatta o rassicurata dalle sue parole e lo incalzò ancora: “E io? Io ci sono mai stata in questi sogni?”

“Tu sei già nella mia vita reale” obiettò John.

Mary piegò le labbra in una smorfia amara: “Ricordi quella vecchia canzone che dice ‘I sogni son desideri’? È proprio così: i sogni ci mostrano quello che vogliamo davvero, e allora dimmi John: dov’era la tua famiglia nei tuoi desideri?”

John non rispose, preso alla sprovvista perché non si era mai soffermato a considerare quel dettaglio, e la donna proseguì: “Non c’era, dovevo immaginarlo. Perciò, vedi, non possiedi alcuna superiorità morale che ti autorizzi a chiedermi di me e Sebastian.”

No.

No, al diavolo, John non si sarebbe più fatto manipolare da lei e dal senso di colpa, quello era troppo, e avrebbe tracciato la linea lì, ora, in quella stanza asettica e vuota che sapeva di medicinali e disinfettanti, e che in quel momento assomigliava in modo terrificante allo stato del suo matrimonio.

“Quante volte, anche dopo aver scoperto chi eri, ti ho parlato di Moriarty e del male che ha fatto a me e a Sherlock? Quante volte ti ho confessato gli incubi che mi ha provocato l’essere stato trasformato in una bomba umana? Quante volte hai avuto la possibilità di parlare, di spiegarti? Ma non l’hai mai fatto, e se fosse stato per te di questo non mi avresti mai parlato. Perciò sei tu quella che non ha alcuna superiorità morale. Anzi, tu non hai alcuna morale e basta.”

John uscì di corsa dall’astanteria e solo davanti alla stanza di Sherlock si ricordò di aprire il pugno sinistro: il proiettile aveva lasciato la sagoma impressa nella sua carne ed era molto più vero e reale di quanto non lo fosse mai stato il suo matrimonio.

 

Sherlock sentì il materasso abbassarsi sulla sua destra e il lenzuolo scivolare lungo la schiena, e un attimo solo la voce di John gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Sei sveglio?”

“Mh.”

“Devo andare al lavoro - sospirò il dottore con la gioia di un condannato a morte - ma tu me lo stai rendendo molto, molto difficile.”

Lo baciò tra le scapole e sul collo, senza dar segno di volersi muovere e Sherlock sorrise, sempre ad occhi chiusi.

“Non sto facendo nulla.”

“Sei qui, e sei nudo, è sufficiente questo - replicò John, continuando a muovere le labbra sulle spalle e sulla schiena del suo compagno - e io inizio a temere che farò di nuovo tardi.”

“Ragazzi, ci siete?” La voce garrula della signora Hudson interruppe la magia e John si allontanò da lui sospirando: “Il destino complotta contro di noi.”

Sherlock sollevò la testa dal cuscino e lo baciò sulle labbra: “Resta: la signora Hudson sa perfettamente cosa facciamo.”

“Non è un buon motivo per offrirle una performance in diretta, poi non riuscirei più a guardarla negli occhi.”

“Guastafeste.”

“Mi farò perdonare stasera, ora devo proprio andare. Tu cosa farai oggi?”

“Ieri sera mi è arrivata una mail che sembra interessante, potrei iniziare a lavorare a un caso nuovo.”

“Quale mail? Quella del rugbista?”

“No, quella di Nina.”

Nina gestiva un negozio di abbigliamento frequentato soprattutto dalle drag queens di Londra e aveva scritto a Sherlock perché alcuni clienti erano stati vittime di aggressioni poco lontano dal suo locale e l’ultimo era finito in ospedale.

“Ehi, se vedi che la situazione si fa pericolosa, mi chiami immediatamente, d’accordo?”

“So badare a me stesso” replicò Sherlock accigliandosi.

“Non è che non mi fidi di te, lo sai - disse John arruffandogli i capelli e baciandolo un’ultima volta sulla fronte - ma voglio essere al tuo fianco in ogni momento. Ricordi? Siamo io e te contro il resto del mondo.”

“Lo so” mormorò Sherlock issandosi sui gomiti per baciarlo: nonostante fossero passati anni da quando stavano insieme, quel piccolo gesto gli dava sempre la stessa emozione.

“Ci sentiamo più tardi, allora” disse, e uscì dalla stanza.

Mentre Sherlock recuperava i vestiti puliti da indossare dopo la doccia, sentì John salutare la loro padrona di casa e scusarsi perché non poteva fermarsi per la colazione, mentre la donna lo invitava a prendere almeno un toast da portare via.

Quando Sherlock uscì dal bagno sbarbato e lavato, la trovò ancora in cucina, intenta a mettere via piatti e pentole che erano rimasti a scolare nel lavandino dalla sera prima.

“Non serve.”

“Se aspetto che le mettiate via voi, queste pentole finiranno per arrugginire nel lavandino” rise la donna.

“Siamo perfettamente in grado di badare a noi stessi” insisté Sherlock, poi si rese conto che non vedeva la signora Hudson da molto tempo. Da quanto per la precisione? Non ricordava, ma era compito di John tenere a mente quei dettagli insignificanti, avrebbe chiesto a lui.

“Come sta sua sorella?”

“Oh, molto meglio, grazie - rispose lei versandogli una tazza di tè - Volete che vi cucini qualcosa per stasera?”

“Forse saremo fuori per una indagine.”

“E dimmi - domandò lei mettendogli davanti due fette di pane imburrato - come vanno le cose tra di voi? Siete ancora nella fase luna di miele dopo tutto questo tempo?”

Sherlock a momenti si soffocò con il tè: John aveva ragione, era estremamente imbarazzante parlare di certi argomenti con la loro padrona di casa; borbottò qualcosa e distolse lo sguardo, ma probabilmente era arrossito, rivelandole tutto ciò che c’era da sapere, viste le dimensioni del sorriso che si allargò sul volto dell’anziana.

“Ora ti lascio in pace, buona giornata.”

“Anche a lei.”

Il detective prese il giornale del mattino e, letti i titoli delle notizie in prima pagina, il suo umore peggiorò di colpo: c’erano state rivolte e sommosse in molti Paesi balcanici e dell’area dell’ex Unione Sovietica, che minacciavano di irradiarsi fino al cuore dell’Europa.

La guerra e la politica estera non avevano mai suscitato il suo interesse, ma ora quelle notizie funeste lo lasciavano irrequieto: a volte aveva la strana sensazione che il mondo come lo conosceva stesse collassando attorno a lui e che tutto sarebbe potuto finire da un momento all’altro.

 

Mary era rimasta in piedi in astanteria, come paralizzata, ma poi si riscosse, decisa a fare un ultimo tentativo per fermarlo: forse, una volta sbollita la rabbia, John l’avrebbe perdonata di nuovo, se solo non avesse incontrato Sherlock nei suoi sogni e non avesse saputo i dettagli dei suoi trascorsi con Moran. Sì, la situazione poteva ancora essere recuperata, ma doveva essere più convincente e insistere sulla loro famiglia, su Edith: era stata stupida, non aveva fatto leva abbastanza sulla bambina.

Fece per uscire a cercarlo, ma appena fuori dalla porta trovò Mycroft Holmes che la guardò scuotendo appena il capo.

“Ho anch’io un vecchio adagio per lei: chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta.”

“Voglio salvare il mio matrimonio, devo cercare di fermare John a ogni costo e lei non può biasimarmi per questo.”

“E come intende fare, sparargli alle gambe, per esempio?”

“Quello che state facendo è completamente inutile - insisté Mary - se l’architettura del sogni di Sherlock è stata creata davvero da Moran, allora per lui non c’è più alcuna speranza: io l’ho visto all’opera e so quanto è abile, il tentativo di John non servirà a nulla e finirà per soffrire inutilmente.”

“E se invece ci riuscisse? Se il legame che lega il dottor Watson a mio fratello si dimostrasse più forte delle macchinazioni di quel mercenario?”

“In tal caso - sospirò la donna - farò quello che deve essere fatto: so riconoscere quando vengo sconfitta ed è il momento di ritirarmi, è uno dei motivi per cui sono ancora viva. In ogni caso non succederà: Sherlock è già morto.”

“Vedremo. Nel frattempo non vogliamo certo influenzare negativamente l’ambiente in cui si trova Sherlock, vero? I miei uomini la accompagneranno ovunque lei voglia.”

Due individui in abito scuro si materializzarono dietro a Mycroft e Mary strinse le labbra: “Se la mette così, aspetterò a casa.”

“Saggia decisione.”

 

Le due poltrone per Eames e John erano pronte, i dispositivi e le siringhe con il farmaco anche: Arthur e Molly sarebbero intervenuti immediatamente in caso di necessità, anche se la ragazza, una volta informata di cosa contenesse il farmaco, si augurava che non fosse necessario.

Greg si avvicinò a John e lo prese un attimo da parte: “Sicuro di volerlo fare? Ho parlato con Mycroft e la cosa è davvero folle.”

“Mai stato più sicuro in vita mia, e poi non c’è altro modo.”

“Va bene - gli posò una mano sulla spalla e strinse leggermente - riporta indietro quel disgraziato: Anderson è ormai sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.”

“C’è una novità - disse Arthur con aria grave - poco fa Moran si è collegato, ora è nel sogni di Sherlock.”

Alle spalle di John, Mycroft sussurrò qualcosa ad Anthea e fece un cenno a Lestrade, e i due uomini abbandonarono la stanza.

“Meglio così - disse John stringendo la mascella con determinazione - Ho parecchie cose da dirgli.”

“La nostra priorità è Sherlock - gli ricordò Arthur - Moran può attendere.”

John mise mano un tasca e toccò un’ultima volta il suo totem, si sistemò il dispositivo wireless sulle orecchie, rabbrividendo quando i due cuscinetti metallici gli premettero sulle tempie.

Un ultimo sguardo e un cenno a Eames, e…

… i due si ritrovarono a Londra, in pieno giorno, in una strada con diversi pub e locali notturni, che in quel momento erano tutti chiusi, e dove il traffico era scarso.

“Questa zona della città non mi è familiare - confessò Eames - Tu sai dove siamo?”

“Soho. Siamo stati qui diverse volte a raccogliere informazioni per dei crimini avvenuti nel mondo delle drag queens. Però c’è una cosa che non capisco: mi avevi detto che col progredire del coma di Sherlock, lo scenario onirico si sarebbe disfatto, mentre qui sembra ancora tutto molto concreto - disse John, battendo il pugno sinistro su un muro - Non è affatto quello che mi aspettavo di trovare.”

“È un buon segno, sai? Significa che abbiamo ancora tempo e che la mente di Sherlock è molto forte.”

“È un gran testardo, lo so” mormorò John con affetto.

“Ora vediamo di scoprire dov’è: preparati, perché potrebbe volerci del tempo, questo posto è immenso.”

I due camminarono a lungo, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di individuare Sherlock, ma dopo un’ora John iniziò a perdere le speranze; a un certo punto sbucarono su una strada molto trafficata, sormontata da un ponte pedonale in ferro che la scavallava.

“Questo ponte non esiste nella vera Londra” osservò Eames.

“No: secondo Sherlock alcune zone della città erano progettate in modo illogico e nella sua mente le ha ridisegnate.”

“Buon per noi, è un ottimo punto di osservazione ed poco frequentato: saliamo.”

“Le proiezioni di Sherlock ti preoccupano?”

“Un po’: per ora si sono limitate ad osservarci, ma percepisco ostilità nell’aria.”

John si guardò intorno, spaesato: “Io non sento nulla.”

“È un’abilità che si acquisisce con gli anni, ma fidati di me quando ti dico che l’inconscio del tuo amico non è affatto contento di averci qui.”

Eames tirò fuori un binocolo dallo zaino e osservò la strada sottostante, finché un’imprecazione non gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

“Che succede?” volle sapere John.

“L’ho trovato.”

“Non sembri molto contento: Sherlock sta male? È ferito?” Senza troppe cerimonie John gli strappò il binocolo dalle mani, lo spostò fino ad individuare il detective e mormorò una bestemmia simile a quella di Eames.

Sherlock camminava tranquillo lungo la strada e stava benissimo, ma non era da solo: c’era un altro John al suo fianco.

Guardare il suo doppio gli provocò una strana vertigine, perché era lui, ma al tempo stesso era molto diverso da lui: il John che camminava con Sherlock aveva molte meno rughe sul volto ed i suoi capelli tendevano ancora al biondo castano, invece che all’argento come i suoi, i vestiti in qualche modo gli calzavano meglio, senza pieghe, il suo incedere era veloce e sicuro, il passo di un uomo che ha molta fiducia in se stesso.

Ma non era solo quello: Sherlock e John si guardavano e si sorridevano, le loro mani si sfioravano e, di tanto in tanto, si sporgevano l’uno verso l’altro per sussurrarsi qualcosa, occhi negli occhi, oppure si scambiavano un bacio leggero.

Sembravano davvero felici e innamorati.

Eames riprese il binocolo e li guardò di nuovo.

“Quello accanto a Sherlock è Moran camuffato?” domandò John mentre lottava contro la rabbia all’idea che il braccio destro di Moran avesse solo sfiorato Sherlock. Dio, se le cose stavano così lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi con le sue mani, dentro e fuori dal sogno.

“No, ne dubito: Moran sarebbe stato molto più accurato e meno lusinghiero dell’elaborare il travestimento. Inoltre il Colonnello è stato assente dalla mente di Holmes molto a lungo, mentre il tuo doppio sembra essere una presenza costante, a giudicare dalla loro… uh… familiarità.”

“Allora chi è quello?”

“Nessuno: con molta probabilità è una creazione dell’inconscio stesso di Holmes.”

“Ma in questo caso Sherlock non dovrebbe essere consapevole che è solo una illusione?”

Eames si morse le labbra: “Non è detto: nella nostra mente esistono diversi meccanismi di protezione e uno di questi probabilmente sta impedendo a Sherlock di riconoscere che il tuo doppio non è reale.”

“Protezione da cosa?”

“Da un trauma, da una delusione, da un grande dolore. Possono esserci diverse ragioni, ma io credo che sia stato uno di questi meccanismi a fornirgli ciò di cui aveva bisogno: te.”

John si voltò, accasciandosi contro la ringhiera del ponte: Sherlock doveva essersi sentito rifiutato quando non lo aveva baciato in quell’ultimo sogno e lo aveva lasciato solo, e la sua mente aveva cercato di proteggerlo da quel dolore, creandogli un John che lo amasse come lui meritava.

Non immaginava di avergli fatto male fino a quel punto e si odiò per quello; si coprì la bocca con una mano e chiuse gli occhi, in preda alla nausea, mentre Eames gli posò una mano sulla spalla e si sporse verso di lui.

“Non è il momento di crollare.”

“Lo so, ma…”

Una donna di colore passò loro accanto, spingendo un carrello della spesa pieno di cianfrusaglie e guardò John con occhi ostili e penetranti.

“Penso che abbiamo un altro problema” disse l’ex soldato tirando Eames per la manica, ma prima che questi avesse il tempo di alzare la testa, la donna estrasse dal carrello una mitraglietta e freddò entrambi: John si ridestò con un grido e la signora Hudson gli strinse la mano: “Va tutto bene caro, Molly ha detto che è l’effetto del medicinale, passa subito.”

“Cos’è successo?” volle sapere Arthur, inginocchiandosi davanti a Eames.

“Questa volta non ho sognato abbastanza in grande - disse con un debole sorriso - e la mente di Holmes ci è ostile più del previsto: credo che intuisca le nostre intenzioni di volerlo far risvegliare e ci combatte.”

“Capisco Eames perché è un estraneo - disse John con voce malferma - ma con me non si è mai comportato così. Perché mi ha ucciso? Non mi ha riconosciuto?”

“L’hai visto anche tu il perché: Sherlock ha già il suo John, ha quello che desidera da sempre e combatte per proteggerlo, perché noi vogliamo portarglielo via. Per quanto assurdo possa essere, in realtà l’inconscio di Holmes è convinto di star proteggendo proprio te, o meglio: voi due insieme.”

“Il suo John? Di cosa state parlando?” chiese Molly, spaesata, ma John la pregò con lo sguardo di non fare altre domande: non c’era tempo.

“Questo complica enormemente le cose - mormorò Arthur - non solo Holmes non ha una spinta per volersi svegliare, ma al contrario ha tutte le ragioni per voler restare addormentato: quel Moran ha fatto proprio le cose per bene.”

“Non è solo colpa di Moran” disse John mordendosi le labbra: era anche colpa sua e del suo abbandono se Sherlock si era lasciato trascinare così docilmente in quel sogno.

“Dobbiamo convincerlo che tu sei il vero John: sei pronto per riprovare?”

“Sì.”

John riposizionò il dispositivo wireless, e questa volta lui ed Eames si trovarono catapultati a Regent’s Park sul fare del tramonto.

“Ma quando siamo stati sbalzati fuori dall’altro sogno era pieno giorno” obiettò John, stranito.

“Nella mente il tempo scorre in modo diverso dalla realtà” rispose Eames per tranquillizzarlo, ma quel repentino cambiamento non era un buon segno: era probabile che il loro ingresso nella psiche di Holmes avesse iniziato ad alterare l’equilibrio di quel mondo onirico.

Questa volta individuarono quasi subito Sherlock e l’altro John: erano seduti su una panchina, davano loro le spalle e il detective stava parlando animatamente di qualcosa, probabilmente di una indagine; ai loro piedi c’erano alcune buste della spesa di Tesco.

John trovò la cosa molto bizzarra: lui e Sherlock non erano mai andati a fare la spesa insieme, perché pensava che il detective non fosse assolutamente interessato ad una cosa tanto banale.

 _“Ma gliel’hai mai chiesto?”_ gli chiese la voce della coscienza.

No, non l’aveva mai fatto.

Realizzò in quel momento che dovevano essere tante le cose che Sherlock aveva sempre tenuto celate e sigillate nel suo cuore e che invece aveva potuto avere lì, in quell’Eden illusorio e precario, e si sentì quasi un mostro all’idea di privare Sherlock del suo mondo perfetto e della sua fonte di gioia: quando mai Sherlock aveva avuto un viso così felice e rilassato?

 _“Non di certo quando è tornato a Londra, ma quando vivevate insieme quel sorriso hai avuto modo di vederlo, John Watson_ ” gli ricordò ancora la sua coscienza.

Sulla panchina, Sherlock si sporse verso John e l’altro lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca, più e più volte, e inizialmente John provò un infantile moto di gelosia perché quell’altro si stava appropriando di qualcosa di prezioso che doveva essere per lui, ma poi si ricordò che quella era solo una proiezione della mente di Sherlock e abbassò lo sguardo per pudore, perché stava spiando i suoi desideri più profondi senza alcun permesso, lo stava violando esattamente come aveva fatto Moran.

“Se vuoi salvarlo, non è il momento di avere certi scrupoli” gli disse Eames, e John risollevò la testa nel momento in cui l’altro John appoggiava una mano sul petto di Sherlock e diceva ridendo: “Se non ci fermiamo, ci arresteranno per oltraggio alla pubblica decenza.”

“Che cosa facciamo, andiamo lì?” domandò John.

“Non così in fretta - Eames lo trattenne per un braccio - vedere due di voi contemporaneamente potrebbe causare un forte shock alla mente di Sherlock, e non devo ricordarti quanto instabile sia la situazione. Dobbiamo separarli in qualche modo, poi tu lo avvicinerai da solo e cercherai di convincerlo che sta sognando e deve risvegliarsi.”

Un istante dopo al fianco di John non c’era più Eames, ma una donna bionda dal forte accento russo.

“Ma che cazzo-”

“Una tata che ha perso il bambino al parco. Caro Dottor Watson vorrà aiutare” cantilenò.

Eames aggirò le due imponenti querce dietro le quali si erano nascosti, ma non riuscì ad avanzare ulteriormente, perché una grossa tigre gli si parò davanti e ruggì mostrando le zanne affilate.

“Non ci rendi le cose facili, Holmes” sospirò Eames un attimo prima di essere aggredito e dilaniato. Il suo corpo si dissolse sotto gli occhi di John, che fuggì via, trovando un precario rifugio in una cabina del telefono. Riuscì a respingere un primo attacco della tigre premendo contro la porta con tutto il suo peso, poi udì un sibilo e dall’alto gli cadde addosso un serpente dai colori bruni di circa due metri che lo morsicò sul dorso della mano destra, intorpidendogli l’intero braccio all’istante: era un taipan, il serpente più velenoso del mondo.

Tipico di Sherlock, pensò John mentre moriva una seconda volta, più seccato per il fallimento che spaventato.

“Dovete fermarvi per un po’ - disse Molly non appena John riaprì gli occhi - non possiamo rischiare una terza iniezione del farmaco a così poca distanza dall’ultima, è troppo pericoloso.”

“Ma il tempo potrebbe non esserci” mormorò Arthur guardando il monitor che controllava l’attività cerebrale di Sherlock.

“Lo so che è uno sforzo per il fisico, dottoressa Hooper, ma dobbiamo riprovarci” le rispose Eames, ma mentre posizionava il dispositivo sulla testa, la mano di John lo fermò: “No: questa volta vado da solo e non voglio che mi pratichiate l’iniezione per farmi risvegliare.”

John fu investito da un coro di proteste da parte di tutti, solo Anthea rimase in un angolo a scrivere imperterrita sul cellulare (e dove diavolo erano finiti Mycroft e Greg in un momento come quello?)

“Ascolta - disse John rivolto ad Arthur, che più di tutti si opponeva alla sua idea suicida - non sta funzionando perché la mente di Sherlock percepisce la presenza estranea di Eames, mentre se entro io da solo ho più possibilità di avvicinarlo senza venir aggredito dalle sue proiezioni.”

“Questo posso capirlo, ma perché rifiutare il farmaco?”

“Perché se io ho la sicurezza che qualunque cosa mi capiti posso risvegliarmi senza problemi, che ho una via d’uscita da una situazione scomoda, ripeterei lo stesso identico sbaglio che ho commesso in passato, abbandonando Sherlock in balia di Moran. Se è vero che la sua mente percepisce le nostre intenzioni, come può tornare a fidarsi di me se non metto in gioco tutto me stesso nel tentativo di salvarlo? E se fosse proprio questa la motivazione di cui ha bisogno per tornare indietro? Se fossi al suo posto, sapere che qualcuno è pronto a rischiare la vita per me, di certo mi darebbe la spinta per risvegliarmi.”

Arthur guardò Eames, cercando in lui un appoggio per dissuadere John dal compiere quella follia, ma con sua sorpresa il suo compagno si strinse nelle spalle.

“Io sono stato in quella mente, tesoro, e quello che dice John ha perfettamente senso.”

“Sei conscio del rischio che corri, John? Se nel sogno dovessi morire di nuovo, senza il farmaco ti attende la stessa sorte di Holmes, e non potremo aiutarti” spiegò Arthur.

John chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro: Sherlock aveva fatto di tutto per lui, quando era tornato a Londra aveva fatto un silenzioso passo indietro e lo aveva lasciato andare con la donna che aveva sposato e la loro bambina, aveva scelto di tacere e reprimere i sentimenti che provava per lui e tutto questo solo perché John fosse felice.

Forse Sherlock pensava di non poterlo avere, di non essere abbastanza per lui, di non poterlo rendere felice, ma si sbagliava: John toccò il totem dentro la tasca dei pantaloni, quel proiettile che era stato l’inizio della loro complicità, del loro legame, del loro… _amore._ Sì, ora John riusciva a pensare a quella parola nei confronti di Sherlock senza provare paura o sensi di colpa, e finalmente era pronto a mostrargli quando contava per lui.

“Lo so - disse con voce chiara riaprendo gli occhi e, prima di attivare un’ultima volta il dispositivo, si rivolse a Eames - Avevi ragione solo in parte: si fanno le cose più stupide per amore, ma anche le più giuste.”


	10. Capitolo 10

John aprì gli occhi su Harcourt Street.

Perfetto, non era lontano da Baker Street, poteva essere lì in una decina di minuti; si guardò attorno con circospezione, studiando le reazioni delle poche proiezioni di Sherlock che gli passavano accanto: fortunatamente per ora lo stavano ignorando; aveva materializzato una pistola, nascosta nei pantaloni, ma sperava ardentemente di non doverla usare subito, o raggiungere Baker Street sarebbe stata un’impresa titanica.

Mise le mani in tasca, abbassò la testa nel tentativo di passare inosservato e, nel farlo, notò una piccola crepa nell’asfalto. Si inginocchiò, sfiorandola con le dita, e d’improvviso ebbe paura perché Sherlock aveva sempre tenuto quel luogo onirico in perfetto ordine, anche nei primissimi sogni che facevano insieme: non c’erano rifiuti per terra, né erbacce che crescevano sui marciapiedi, né graffiti sui muri, né altri elementi di degrado, e il fatto che ora ci fossero, non era un buon segno. Lui non era un esperto di dream sharing, certo, ma quello poteva significare solo che la sua mente era al limite.

Arthur ed Eames avevano ragione: il tempo di Sherlock stava per scadere e lui doveva risvegliarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Scegliendo strade laterali e poco frequentate per non attirare l’attenzione dell’inconscio di Sherlock, riuscì a raggiungere il retro del 221B senza che un vaso di fiori precipitasse da un balcone ammazzandolo e senza essere divorato da una fiera; attraverso le tende di organza verdi della finestra al piano terra, vide la signora Hudson affaccendata ai fornelli e si sentì in qualche modo tranquillizzato.

La donna era sempre stata una figura materna per Sherlock nella vita reale e forse era così anche per quel frammento della sua coscienza: se l’avesse avuta come alleata sarebbe stato più facile convincere Sherlock a tornare indietro.

Bussò, entrò in cucina e fu investito dall’appetitoso odore del brasato di manzo, così simile a quello vero che John dovette mettere mano al proiettile in tasca, per accertarsi di stare sognando davvero: era liscio e privo di striature, quindi no, non era sveglio.

“John, che piacevole sorpresa” cinguettò allegra la donna.

“Buongiorno signora Hudson, sa dov’è Sherlock?”

“So solo che è uscito, io è da stamattina che sono in cucina.”

“Non importa, lo aspetterò di sopra.”

“Se ti fermi altri dieci minuti il brasato sarà pronto e te ne darò due porzioni: fosse per voi vivreste solo di cibo d’asporto.”

“Ah, grazie.”

“Nel frattempo sii gentile e sgombera la lavastoviglie, vuoi?”

“Er… va bene.”

John preferì non irritarla e la assecondò: aprì lo sportello, prese i piatti e iniziò a sistemarli nella rastrelliera sopra al lavello.

“Signora Hudson, lei sa perché sono qui?” provò a chiedere, per tastare il terreno.

“Non è solo per il brasato?” domandò la donna alle sue spalle.

“No, e io credo che lei lo sappia - finiti di sistemare i piatti, John si chinò nella lavastoviglie e prese una padella di acciaio - Non le sarà sfuggito che sono diverso dal solito e la verità è che-”

Riflessa sul fondo della padella vide la donna balzargli addosso brandendo un grosso coltello da cucina e si scansò all’ultimo istante, ma venne ferito lo stesso sopra al rene sinistro e sibilò per il dolore; la donna caricò di nuovo e John non ebbe il tempo di estrarre la pistola, ma la colpì in volto con la padella mettendoci tutta la forza che aveva. La signora Hudson barcollò all’indietro tenendosi il viso tra le mani, ma quando le abbassò non era più la loro padrona di casa.

Era Sebastian Moran.

“Tu! Lurido bastardo…” sibilò il medico, cercando di colpirlo ancora con la padella, ma Moran lo caricò a sua volta, fendendo l’aria col coltello a poca distanza dal suo viso; John usò la padella a mo’ di scudo, ma il Colonnello gli afferrò il polso, torcendolo così forte che il medico fu costretto a lasciarla cadere e, allo stesso tempo, dovette preoccuparsi di bloccargli l’altra mano, quella che reggeva il coltello. Il Colonnello scalciò più volte, cercando di fargli perdere l’equilibrio, allora John lo centrò in pieno viso con una testata e finalmente Moran fece cadere il coltello, che scivolò lontano.

I due lottarono, colpendosi e sbattendosi a vicenda contro i ripiani ed il tavolo della cucina, dove Moran immobilizzò John per alcuni istanti, prima che l’ex soldato lo allontanasse da sé con un calcio poderoso che mandò Moran a sbattere contro il mobile alle sue spalle; l’uomo urtò con il gomito una bottiglia d’olio che si rovesciò sui fornelli ancora accesi, provocando una fiammata che lo investì in pieno. Nel frattempo John riuscì finalmente a estrarre la pistola e sparò tre colpi in rapida successione, uccidendolo, e la figura di Moran si dissolse all’istante.

 

“Merda, Watson mi ha fregato, è riuscito a sbattermi fuori!”

Moran sbatté con forza un pugno contro il muro, mentre Freddie cercava di calmarlo quel tanto che bastava a sfilargli il laccio emostatico.

“È un problema?”

“No, no, quello che sta facendo Watson non servirà a nulla: la mente di Holmes è troppo deteriorata, Watson non riuscirà a farlo risvegliare.”

“Vuoi che dica ad Alan di andare su in reparto a controllare come procedono le cose?”

“Sì, sì, ma è come dico: quella mezza tacca di Watson non manderà all’aria i miei piani, ormai è tardi, Holmes è già morto, praticamente.”

Freddie prese il telefono per chiamare l’altro mercenario e Moran andò alla finestra, guardando i passanti: tra questi, un uomo in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: era fermo in mezzo al marciapiede, dava le spalle al palazzo, aveva capelli neri perfettamente curati, indossava un elegante completo Westwood scuro e fumava una sigaretta, reggendola tra pollice e medio, scrollando indolente la cenere con l’indice, esattamente come faceva…

“Jim!”

Moran aprì la finestra, si affacciò, urlando forte: “Jim!”

L’uomo non si voltò, ma gettò a terra il mozzicone, schiacciandolo sotto la punta della scarpa di vernice e si allontanò.

“Aspetta!”

Moran si precipitò giù dalle scale e spalancò il portone, guardandosi intorno: non poteva essere andato troppo lontano. Infatti l’uomo era arrivato solo fino in fondo alla via e procedeva con passo tranquillo, lo avrebbe raggiunto subito.

“Jim, sono io! Ce l’ho fatta, ti ho vendicato, ho ucciso Holmes per te.”

Moran si mise a correre, ma per quanta forza imprimesse alla sua falcata, non riusciva ad agguantare l’uomo che camminava serafico lungo la strada, che si srotolava all’infinito tra alti palazzi tutti uguali.

“Jim, aspettami!”

 

Mycroft si risvegliò, si sfilò il dispositivo e lo soppesò tra le mani: “Apparecchiatura interessante, ma il signor Stan aveva visto giusto: è troppo pericolosa e non dovrebbe esistere - fece un cenno ad uno degli uomini che erano con loro - Distruggete tutto.”

“Sissignore.”

Lestrade radunò alcuni documenti e li porse all’assistente di Mycroft: quando il colonnello Moran si era immerso nel sogno di Sherlock, i tecnici dell’MI5 era riuscito a tracciare il segnale ed individuare il suo nascondiglio e, una volta giunti lì, Mycroft aveva usato uno di quegli strambi apparecchi per accedere alla mente di Moran prima che si svegliasse: l’ex Colonnello credeva di essersi risvegliato, ma in realtà si trovava in un altro sogno, come in un perverso gioco di scatole cinesi. Non che fosse particolarmente addolorato per lui.

“Cosa gli accadrà ora?” domandò l’ispettore.

“Moran resterà intrappolato nella sua mente e inseguirà l’ombra di Moriarty senza mai raggiungerlo finché la sua mente non crollerà. Sempre che non gli scoppi il cuore prima” disse Mycroft con noncuranza.

La stessa sorte che il Colonnello voleva riservare a Sherlock. Poco ortodosso, ma Greg non ebbe nulla da ridire: dopotutto quella non era un’indagine di polizia e in pochi minuti sarebbe stato come se loro non fossero mai stati lì.

“Non potete farlo - protestò Freddie, che era stato ammanettato e bloccato a terra - Tutto questo è illegale.”

“Voi - proseguì Mycroft rivolto ai suoi uomini, come se nemmeno l’avesse udito - cercate di rintracciare gli altri complici di questo mercenario il prima possibile: vorrei chiudere la faccenda entro sera.”

“Sarà fatto.”

“Mi ascoltate? Chi siete? Chi vi dà l’autorità per fare una cosa del genere?” Freddie fu fatto alzare e prese a scalciare invano mentre veniva trascinato via: le sue grida riecheggiarono lungo le scale e poi si spensero quando venne caricato su un anonimo furgone bianco.

“E ora?” volle sapere Greg.

Mycroft sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e lesse l’ultimo messaggio di Anthea: “Non possiamo fare altro che riporre la nostra fiducia nel dottor Watson.”

“Va bene: torniamo in ospedale.”

 

Esausto, John uscì di nuovo nel cortile esterno, incurante del fuoco nell’appartamento della signora Hudson, e si esaminò la ferita: non era mortale ma di certo non era piacevole e sanguinava parecchio; ci premette sopra uno straccio recuperato dalla cucina per bloccare l’emorragia, quando udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, sperando fosse Sherlock, e invece si trovò faccia a faccia con se stesso.

Il suo doppio vacillò solo alcuni istanti, poi si ricompose e mostrò pochissima sorpresa nel vederlo, come se avesse immediatamente compreso la situazione, e prima che John potesse aprir bocca, raddrizzò le spalle, serrò la mascella e sibilò: “Vattene!”

“No, non ci penso nemmeno” rispose John con fermezza avanzando di un passo verso di lui, e la sua controfigura ne mosse uno di lato: camminarono in circolo e si studiarono, come due lupi maschi in lotta per il territorio, pronti a saltarsi alla gola al minimo cenno di ostilità. John sapeva di essere in svantaggio per via della ferita, ma aveva la pistola con sé; comunque voleva provare prima a ragionare con l’altro se stesso, che era una proiezione della mente di Sherlock, non un nemico come Moran.

“Tu sai chi sono” affermò con sicurezza.

“Sì, quindi?”

“Quindi sai anche che io sono reale e tu no.”

“Questo non ha alcuna importanza.”

“Invece ne ha molta.”

“No, perché io sono colui che rende felice Sherlock ed è tutto ciò che conta.”

John incassò il colpo e deglutì, poi scosse la testa con forza.

“Sherlock in realtà si trova in un letto d’ospedale: è in coma e sta lentamente morendo, ormai gli resta pochissimo tempo.”

Per la prima volta l’altro sembrò esitare.

“No… non è vero, non può essere. Sogno o meno, questa è la nostra realtà, noi siamo qui e siamo felici. E tu vuoi solo distruggerci.”

“Ti sbagli, e tu lo sai: questo è un incubo che sta per concludersi nel peggiore dei modi, se Sherlock non si risveglierà.”

John raccolse un giornale da terra e lo porse alla proiezione mentale di Sherlock.

“La guerra è alle porte - recitò - ma non è così: nella realtà non c’è nessuna guerra vicino al Regno Unito, è la mente di Sherlock che si sta disgregando, e questo è il motivo per cui questo mondo sta svanendo, e Sherlock con lui.”

“Ci penso io a proteggere Sherlock, da tutto e da tutti” ribatté l’altro con fierezza.

John gli rivolse un sorriso amaro: “Non dubito che queste siano le tue intenzioni: vi ho visti insieme e so che lo rendi felice, purtroppo lo stai anche facendo sprofondare sempre più verso il punto di non ritorno e io non posso permettere che accada. Infrangere la felicità di Sherlock è l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare, ma devo farlo.”

“Però è una cosa che ti riesce molto bene” sibilò l’altro.

“È questo che Sherlock pensa di me? Se è così, non posso biasimarlo - mormorò John - Nondimeno, lo salverò lo stesso, a costo di farmi odiare.”

“Lasciaci in pace, ti supplico - protestò il suo doppio - Io lo amo e lui ama me!”

A John si formò un groppo in gola e la sua voce tremò quando riuscì a parlare di nuovo: “Lo so. Sono stato uno stupido a non vedere quanto Sherlock mi ami, ma ora ho capito e sono qui per salvarlo: lui è la cosa più importante della mia vita e non lascerò che si spenga così. E se tu lo ami davvero come affermi, devi permettermi di salvarlo. Non vuoi che muoia, vero?”

L’altro chiuse gli occhi per lunghi istanti e John lo incalzò ancora: “So che dentro di te hai capito come stanno le cose, che questo mondo è solo un sogno e che lui è in pericolo: fai parte della mente di Sherlock, sei troppo intelligente per non aver compreso.”

Il suo doppio annuì appena e riaprì gli occhi: aveva preso la sua decisione.

“Va bene, ti credo. Cosa devo fare?”

“Mi dispiace: tu devi sparire, perché finché sei qui, Sherlock non mi ascolterà.”

John sollevò la pistola e gliela puntò addosso, ma la proiezione mentale non mostrò paura, né provò a scappare, e l’ex soldato si ritrovò a pensare che Sherlock gli dava molto più credito di quanto meritasse: al posto suo sarebbe stato terrorizzato.

“Ti prego - disse il suo doppio - salvalo.”

“Lo farò.”

Svuotò il caricatore contro il finto John, che cadde a terra morto, ma non si dissolse.

Un attimo più tardi un grido disperato e bestiale risuonò alle sue spalle e una violenta scossa di terremoto fece tremare terra e cielo.

“John! John!”

Sherlock arrivò di corsa, ma invece di fermarsi vicino a lui, lo spinse di lato e si buttò sulla figura stesa a terra, mentre attorno a loro si scatenò l’apocalisse: il sole, fino a quel momento caldo e brillante nel cielo, si oscurò come durante un’eclisse, la temperatura dell’aria precipitò ed il cielo da azzurro divenne bianco accecante; lontano, dalle parti di Canary Warf, gli alti grattacieli presero a collassare su se stessi l’uno dopo l’altro con boati tremendi, a partire dallo Shard e la distruzione avanzò veloce verso di loro.

“Cosa cazzo succede?” imprecò John, poi realizzò: maledizione, che idiota era stato! Eames si era raccomandato di non scioccare Sherlock per non infrangere l’equilibrio della sua mente, e invece aveva finito per traumatizzarlo nel peggiore dei modi.

La fine era imminente.

 

Nella stanza d’ospedale di Sherlock tutti guardavano impotenti il monitor dell’attività cerebrale del detective, che stava raggiungendo inesorabilmente il punto critico, così come quello di John.

Arthur distolse lo sguardo e scosse appena la testa. “Ormai…”

“Forse siamo ancora in tempo a somministrargli il farmaco per farlo risvegliare” suggerì Molly: era terribile restare lì e vederli morire entrambi, senza poter fare nulla.

“No” rispose la signora Hudson con voce ferma.

“Ma…”

L’anziana sorrise e prese la mano di Molly tra le sue: “So che difficile non intervenire, ma se lo facessi John non ti perdonerebbe, questo lo sai.”

“Sì” sospirò la ragazza abbassando gli occhi.

“E poi sono sicura che alla fine John ce la farà.”

Arthur scosse la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle: “Temo sia troppo tardi, signora.”

“Voi non lo conoscete - replicò lei - sarebbe capace di riportarlo indietro sano e salvo dall’inferno.”

 

“John! John, guardami. Ti prego...”

Sherlock aveva raccolto il corpo inerte tra le braccia, lo cullava come se fosse un bambino e i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime erano opachi e spenti; a John si strinse il cuore nel vederlo così sofferente e per un attimo esitò, poi si ricordò perché era lì e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, cercando di catturare la sua attenzione, ma invano: per Sherlock era come se lui non esistesse.

“Sherlock, non sono morto, sono qui davanti a te. Maledizione, guarda me, non lui!”

Ma il detective sembrava non aver udito le sue parole e continuava solo a ripetere: “John, John, John” con il viso sprofondato nei capelli biondi dell’altro, senza dar segno di averlo sentito.

John si sedette a terra con grande fatica per via della ferita che stava ancora sanguinando, incurante dei palazzi di Londra che crollavano al suolo sollevando dense nuvole di polvere grigiastra, incurante di quello spaventoso bianco accecante che li stringeva sempre più d’assedio. Doveva fare in modo che Sherlock si ridestasse da quel torpore a qualunque costo, solo quello contava.

“Sherlock - gli toccò delicatamente la spalla, ma Sherlock lo allontanò bruscamente, stringendo l’altro John ancora più forte - Quello non sono io: sono io il vero John, sono vivo e sono qui” disse con veemenza l’ex soldato, battendosi più volte il pugno sul petto.

“Perché - domandò con voce tremula - perché hai dovuto ucciderlo? Lui era tutta la mia vita.”

John serrò le labbra e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di inumidirgli gli occhi davanti a quella confessione struggente.

“Mi dispiace. Dio, mi dispiace Sherlock, in un modo o nell’altro finisco sempre per farti del male - mormorò il dottore chinando il capo sul petto - e non ti biasimo per esserti costruito un mondo perfetto con accanto qualcuno che ti merita, ma purtroppo nulla di tutto questo è reale, è solo un sogno; sei stato vittima del dream sharing per mesi e stai ancora dormendo. Lui - indicò il cadavere del suo doppio - alla fine l’aveva capito, perciò so che puoi capirlo anche tu.”

Finalmente, per la prima volta, Sherlock lo guardò in faccia, ma i suoi occhi mancavano ancora della consueta lucidità.

“Lui era tutta la mia vita” ripeté atono.

Doveva pensare a qualcosa, e alla svelta, perché il tempo stava per scadere. Doveva esserci un modo per fargli capire che lui era quello vero! John abbassò gli occhi su quel cadavere, così simile ma così diverso da lui: magro, asciutto, atletico, senza segni dell’acne sulle guance e senza borse sotto gli occhi, praticamente perfetto, e gli venne un’idea: si sbottonò la camicia e mostrò a Sherlock la cicatrice sulla spalla.

“Afghanistan: questa ferita ha messo fine alla mia carriera militare e allo stesso tempo mi ha permesso di incontrarti. Ora guarda la sua spalla.”

Siccome Sherlock non si muoveva, lo fece lui ed aprì i bottoni della camicia del John morto e la strattonò: la pelle della sua spalla era sana e liscia.

“Questo - disse John indicando il cadavere - è come mi vedi tu: perfetto, senza difetti. È lusinghiero ed è molto più di quel che merito, ma non è reale. Quello non sono io, io sono qui davanti a te, con tutti i miei casini e le mie cicatrici, ma vero.”

Catturò una mano di Sherlock tra le proprie e la strinse forte, sollevato dal fatto che almeno l’altro avesse smesso di respingerlo, mentre sbatteva le palpebre più volte, le labbra strette per la concentrazione.

D’improvviso, tutti quei piccoli dettagli fuori posto e le note stonate che aveva sbrigativamente accantonato, troppo concentrato sulla sua nuova felicità, gli tornarono in mente con forza: John che sembrava sempre leggergli nel pensiero, che era perfetto in ogni casa facesse, che minimizzava ogni suo dubbio sulla veridicità di quella realtà, Mycroft che inizialmente cercava di metterlo in guardia su qualcosa e poi scompariva nel nulla senza farsi più sentire, le strane assenze della signora Hudson, lo scorrere del tempo che sembrava troppo accelerato…

Dream sharing... tutto quel mondo, tutti quegli anni di felicità accanto a John erano dunque solo un’illusione? Non c’era nulla di vero?

A giudicare dal repentino collassare di ogni cosa attorno a loro, sembrava davvero di sì: Sherlock si aggrappò al rigore della scienza, alla logica che tante volte gli era venuta in soccorso durante i suoi casi e dovette concludere che sì, nulla di tutto ciò che stava succedendo sarebbe mai stato possibile nella realtà.

Ma allora qual era la realtà? Quando era iniziato quel lunghissimo sogno?

C’era una specie di blocco nella sua mente, ma se provava a forzarlo, una fitta di dolore gli attraversava il cranio.

Eppure doveva farlo, era vitale che lo facesse, gli suggeriva una voce spietata dentro di lui, la voce della sopravvivenza: doveva ricordare cose che aveva dimenticato.

No, non le aveva dimenticate, le aveva accantonate in un angolo buio, come se non esistessero.

Perché le aveva nascoste?

_“Perché fanno male.”_

Un dolore che nulla aveva di fisico prese a pulsare forte tra stomaco e cuore.

Sì, era così: le cose che si rifiutava di vedere facevano ancora più male della scoperta che quel mondo era esistito solo nella sua testa.

“Ti prego, Sherlock - insisté John accarezzandogli il dorso della mano - devi ricordare la tua realtà, che non è questa.”

_“Farà male.”_

_“Perché farà male?”_

_“Perché John non vive più con te. Lui ora sta con…”_

_“Con…”_

“Mary…” mormorò piano, sbattendo le palpebre, e i suoi occhi si fecero più lucidi e attenti.

John strinse le labbra e annuì: “Sì, è mia moglie.”

“Edith.”

“Mia figlia, è nata da poco.”

Sherlock allungò una mano e gli sfiorò con circospezione la cicatrice sulla spalla, mentre John annuiva insistentemente: “Sì, sono io, Sherlock.”

“La signora Hudson era strana, diversa, e non c’era quasi mai qui” proseguì il detective.

John fu enormemente sollevato nel vedere che la mente di Sherlock stava rapidamente mettendo a fuoco tutti i dettagli incongruenti di quella storia, perché significava che stava tornando in sé.

“Lo so, lei non era una proiezione della tua mente come tutto il resto, John incluso, era Sebastian Moran, il-”

“Il braccio destro di Moriarty: io e Mycroft credevamo fosse morto.”

“Purtroppo no, ed è stato lui a volerti intrappolato qui, per ucciderti senza apparire coinvolto.”

“Oh, è stato molto astuto a usare il dream sharing, è una tecnologia con cui ho poca familiarità.”

“Fin troppo.”

Finalmente il cadavere del suo doppio si dissolse, ma John non poté rallegrarsi, perché la rovina li aveva raggiunti e ormai del mondo dei sogni di Sherlock non restavano che poche strade e qualche palazzo, tutto il resto era stato fagocitato dal terrificante bianco che avanzava implacabile.

“Dobbiamo andarcene, Sherlock - gli disse con urgenza - devi risvegliarti con me, oppure morirai, perché sei addormentato da troppo tempo e la tua coscienza sta svanendo.”

Non c’era davvero più tempo, ma a Sherlock pareva non importare, e sottrasse la mano dalla presa di John, scavando dentro di sé alla ricerca di altri dettagli.

“Cosa c’è Sherlock?”

“Per un po’ sei stato qui davvero, però.”

“Sì, all’inizio Moran ha cercato di far cadere in coma anche me, ma mi è stato spiegato che il collegamento era instabile, e alla fine lui ha scelto solo te come bersaglio.”

Sherlock annuì: “Sì, ora ricordo ogni cosa. L’ultima volta in cui sei stato qui davvero è stato quando ho provato a baciarti, non è così?”

Ormai tutto gli era tornato alla mente: la realtà, la sua vera vita, la nuova vita di John, tutto, compresi i più dolorosi dettagli.

John si morse le labbra e gesticolò impaziente con le mani: “Sì, lo so, parleremo anche di questo, parleremo di ogni cosa quando ti sarai svegliato, ma ora dobbiamo andare, presto!”

John gli porse la mano, ma Sherlock non la prese, scuotendo appena la testa; alle loro spalle, anche l’ultimo palazzo rimasto in piedi, il 221B, collassò, e loro rimasero su una lingua di cemento sospesa nel nulla: l’ultimo frammento della coscienza di Sherlock.

“Lasciami qui e risvegliati da solo. Io voglio restare e provare a ricostruire questo posto in qualche modo” disse con voce calma e pacata.

“Sei impazzito? - urlò John - Non puoi! Non lo capisci che stai morendo? Non riuscirai a ricostruire un bel niente: se non ti risvegli adesso la tua mente cederà, e nemmeno io mi risveglierò più.”

“Per questo ti sto dicendo di andartene, ti lascio libero.”

“Non puoi farmi questo, Sherlock: hai giurato che non te ne saresti più andato, che per me ci saresti stato sempre - John agitò la mano nella sua direzione per convincerlo ad afferrarla, mentre anche i bordi di quella zolla di terra dove si trovavano presero a sfaldarsi - Hai promesso, so che te lo ricordi.”

“Ma io qui ero felice, noi due eravamo felici - sussurrò Sherlock senza guardarlo - Lui… lui mi ricambiava. Cosa c’è per me dall’altra parte del sogno?”

Non credeva di farcela: dopo aver visto e vissuto come avrebbe potuto essere la loro vita insieme, non pensava di avere dentro di sé la forza di fingere che andasse tutto bene e tornare ad essere solo il miglior amico di John, il supporto della famiglia Watson che li guardava da lontano e che li incontrava ogni tanto quando non erano troppo occupati.

No, dopo quel sogno, quella vita immaginaria così perfetta accanto a John, la realtà gli appariva insopportabile, e ancora non si era risvegliato: era certo che in breve sarebbe ricorso di nuovo alle droghe per annebbiare la mente e ovattare il dolore, fino a restare ucciso da una overdose.

Meglio lasciar andare John e finirla lì, subito, senza troppi rimpianti, invece che trascinare la sua esistenza per qualche tempo ancora: non ne vedeva il motivo; lasciarsi andare nell’oblio ora non sembrava nemmeno particolarmente doloroso, era la scelta migliore per tutti.

“Io. Ci sono io dall’altra parte - John deglutì, prese coraggio e alzò la testa di scatto, attenendo che Sherlock tornasse a guardarlo negli occhi - Io ti ricambio.”

Per un istante Sherlock fu tentato di credergli, perché gli occhi di John sembravano spaventosamente sinceri, ma poi scosse la testa: “No, tu vuoi solo che non muoia, perché il tuo istinto di dottore ti porta a voler sempre salvare vite.”

“Non è questo!”

“Oh, capisco. In questo caso ti dico che puoi andartene senza alcun senso di colpa: tu non c’entri, sono io che ho deciso di restare qui di mia spontanea volontà.”

“No, no Sherlock! Ti sto dicendo la verità, io ti ricambio.”

“Così tanto che all’idea di baciarmi ti sei talmente spaventato da esserti svegliato.”

John gli afferrò bruscamente la testa tra le mani, strattonandolo: “Ero spaventato, sì, ma dalla forza dei sentimenti che provo per te, ero spaventato perché se ti avessi baciato sapevo che non sarei stato più capace di fermarmi: quella notte volevo prenderti lì dove eravamo, tra i magazzini del porto, incurante che qualcuno potesse vederci, volevo gridare al mondo che eri mio! Ero spaventato perché in quel caso il compromesso che avevo faticosamente costruito sarebbe crollato e non sarei più stato capace di nasconderti ciò che provo e starti lontano.”

“Ma tu hai già una famiglia ed è ciò che volevi da sempre!”

“Già, bella famiglia - John piegò le labbra in una smorfia di amarezza - tu non puoi saperlo, ma ho scoperto un altro aspetto dell’edificante passato di mia moglie: è stata in combutta con Moran e con Moriarty. O meglio: ha collaborato con loro, per dirla con sue parole, come se questo rendesse la cosa meno grave - rise senza allegria, poi lo guardò con dolcezza, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici - E poi ha anche cercato di dissuadermi dal venirti a salvare, probabilmente perché aveva paura che scoprissi i suoi trascorsi. Ma comunque, fin dal primo momento in cui mi ha mentito e ha tentato di ucciderti, Mary per me è diventata un dovere, non la amo più, non è ciò che desidero davvero.”

“Credo che tu sia solo confuso” mormorò Sherlock, ma a quelle parole la stretta delle dita di John attorno al suo viso si fece quasi dolorosa.

“Confuso? Non sono confuso, non sono mai stato così certo di qualcosa in vita mia. Credi che altrimenti avrei accettato la possibilità di morire qui con te?”

“Cosa intendi dire?”

“Che non ho nessun paracadute: ho lasciato istruzioni perché non usino alcun farmaco per risvegliarmi in caso tu muoia, pertanto o ci risvegliamo tutti e due, o moriremo qui insieme, perché senza di te io non vado da nessuna parte!” esclamò quasi con ferocia.

“John…” Gli occhi di Sherlock erano pieni di stupore mentre sillabava adagio il suo nome.

“Ti prego Sherlock, ti prego - appoggiò la fronte sulla sua - non lasciarmi: risvegliati con me, torna da me, torniamo a casa! Ciò che voglio davvero è solo questo.”

Gli premette forte le labbra sulla bocca in un bacio disperato, mentre un’ultima scossa di terremoto disgregava il terreno sotto di loro.

E poi fu solo bianco.


	11. Capitolo 11

Quando John riaprì gli occhi, fu investito dalla luce, ma non era la spaventosa luce bianca della mente di Sherlock che moriva, erano raggi di sole ed erano gialli e caldi.

Molly era china su di lui e misurava i suoi parametri vitali.

“Sherlock…” fu la prima cosa che disse, agitando le mani nell’aria.

La donna si scostò con un sorriso e nella visuale di John entrò Sherlock, ancora sdraiato supino sul letto, ma con gli occhi leggermente aperti e l’aria smarrita e confusa.

Con il cuore in gola, John mise mano al suo totem, tastando ogni piccola imperfezione del proiettile.

“Sì, ce l’hai fatta” confermò Eames, tirandogli un piccolo pugno sulla spalla; Mycroft e Lestrade erano tornati, e mentre il primo stava confabulando con uno dei medici di Sherlock, il secondo si unì alle congratulazioni di Eames.

“Non avevo dubbi, sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta.”

“Voglio andare da lui” pregò John.

Con l’aiuto del poliziotto, l’ex soldato si alzò dalla poltrona con le gambe ancora malferme e crollò di fianco a Sherlock, prendendogli una mano.

“Ehi… ehi, bentornato.”

Sherlock provò a muovere le labbra per pronunciare qualche sillaba, ma Molly lo fermò: “No, hai ancora il sondino naso gastrico, non devi provare a parlare. Più tardi, dopo gli esami, i medici decideranno se toglierlo.”

Sherlock tentò allora di stringere la mano di John, ma fletté a malapena le dita e gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

“Sei stato in coma quasi tre settimane - spiegò il dottore - hanno usato gli elettrostimolatori e un fisioterapista è venuto ogni giorno, ma hai perso lo stesso tono muscolare. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo prima che tu riesca di nuovo a correre dietro ai criminali.”

“John - Molly lo interruppe posandogli una mano sulla spalla - i medici sono qui e devono portarlo via per fargli una serie di controlli.”

John annuì, si alzò e baciò la fronte di Sherlock, più e più volte, ancora molto scosso per quanto accaduto.

“Ti lascio solo qualche minuto, okay? Il tempo di chiedere agli uomini di tuo fratello di fare un salto a casa mia e portare le mie cose a Baker Street.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono per la sorpresa e John annuì: “Sì, torno a casa.”

Lo baciò di nuovo sulle labbra, goffo e disperato come lo era stato nel sogno, ma quando si staccò da lui sorrise: “E adesso chi è la damigella in pericolo risvegliata dal bacio del principe?”

Sherlock sollevò l’angolo destro della bocca nel suo caratteristico sorriso storto, e mimò un silenzioso “idiota” con le labbra.

Mentre i medici spingevano il letto di Sherlock fuori dalla stanza e Mycroft li seguì, chinandosi sul fratello per raccontargli nei dettagli quanto era accaduto, mentre John esitò: “Forse dovrei andare anch’io con loro.”

Arthur però gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo fermò: “No, non è una buona idea.”

“Ma io voglio sapere come sta! Non riporterà dei danni permanenti a causa del coma, vero? Dopotutto si è svegliato, quindi…”

“Vorrei dirti che andrà tutto bene, John, ma non posso: di quelli che hanno subito gli effetti collaterali del dispositivo wireless di Edward, Sherlock è il primo ad essersi risvegliato, non abbiamo dati per formulare ipotesi.”

“Allora dovrei proprio andare con lui.”

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Perché Eames mi ha raccontato nel mondo onirico di Sherlock la sua proiezione mentale era quasi sempre al suo fianco, e se continuerà ad essere così, farà molta fatica a distinguere quel sogno dalla realtà, mentre lui deve riabituarsi a vivere in un mondo che ha regole diverse da quelle del suo inconscio” spiegò Arthur con calma.

“Hai ragione” ammise John con riluttanza, e anche per lui riprendere contatto con la realtà non era del tutto facile, infatti continuava a tastare il proiettile che aveva in tasca.

“Noi potremmo ripeterti fino allo sfinimento che tutto questo è reale, ma sarebbe inutile, devi convincertene da solo - gli disse Eames - E prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve: è stata un’esperienza logorante anche per te.”

“Ogni volta che sei nel dubbio - aggiunse Arthur - rivolgiti all’oggetto che hai in tasca.”

“Quello che Sherlock non ha avuto” osservò John, ritornando sul discorso di qualche ora prima.

“Già. Non voglio nasconderti che la mancanza di un totem sarà un grave handicap per Holmes e le cose potrebbero non essere facili nelle prossime settimane, né per lui, né per te.”

“E cosa possiamo fare? Ci sarà pure una soluzione!” incalzò l’ex soldato.

Arthur non disse nulla, perché non aveva una risposta per lui: molto sarebbe dipeso dalla mente di Holmes e dalla sua capacità di razionalizzare gli eventi vissuti, ma purtroppo l’uomo era rimasto imprigionato a lungo in un sogno senza un totem: questo era un dato di fatto che non si poteva cambiare.

“Il tuo silenzio non è molto incoraggiante, sai?”

“Mi hai detto che Sherlock è una persona razionale - offrì Arthur - ci sono buone probabilità che col tempo le cose tornino come prima.”

“Questo mi rassicura ancor meno.”

“Mi dispiace, vorrei essere più ottimista.”

“Detesto metterti fretta, tesoro - disse Eames - ma il nostro aereo parte fra tre ore.”

“Ma come, ve ne andate così?” domandò John, stranito.

“Il nostro campo di azione sono i sogni e ora che Sherlock si è svegliato non possiamo fare più nulla per aiutarlo, adesso dipende tutto da lui. Inoltre non devo ricordarti che il nostro lavoro non è affatto legale, preferiamo allontanarci dagli ambienti dell’MI5 il più presto possibile.”

“Capisco” rispose il dottore, un po’ demoralizzato da quella risposta, anche se comprendeva le ragioni dei due uomini.

“Buona fortuna, John.”

“Anche a voi.”

Non appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero, Eames allungò una gomitata ad Arthur.

“Fai quella telefonata.”

“Io non-”

“Stai pensando di farla da quando Holmes si è risvegliato.”

“È vero, ma sarebbe crudele costringerlo a rivangare di nuovo quella tragedia, proprio adesso che ha trovato pace.”

“Sarebbe ancora più crudele se la tragedia si ripetesse - osservò Eames - quell’Holmes non starà bene per molto tempo, e in ogni caso lui ci deve un favore.”

Arthur ci pensò ancora un attimo, poi annuì, prese il cellulare e compose il numero.

 

“Ora dovrà restare immobile per circa quaranta minuti” disse l’operatore nel microfono, al di là del vetro.

Mentre il lettino scivolava all’interno della macchina per la T.A.C., Sherlock si concesse uno sbuffo seccato dalle narici: nelle sue condizioni non avrebbe potuto muoversi nemmeno volendo.

In realtà fu grato di trovarsi da solo all’interno dello stretto condotto, perché gli permetteva di piangere in privato la perdita del suo mondo onirico, e di celare a suo fratello e a tutti gli altri il dubbio che, a pochi minuti dal risveglio, già affiorava in lui: si era davvero risvegliato o quello era solo l’ennesimo sogno? Nella sua testa era ancora tutto molto confuso e faticava a separare i margini dell’esperienza onirica che aveva vissuto e quella dove si trovava in quel momento.

 

John si appoggiò al muro del corridoio dell’ospedale e sospirò pesantemente: dio, era stanco morto.

Arthur era stato decisamente ottimista quando aveva detto che le cose non sarebbero state facili. Erano dannatamente difficili e Sherlock non era per nulla collaborativo: gli esami cui era stato sottoposto avevano escluso danni neurologici a lungo termine, ma il suo processo di guarigione fu lento e in salita.

La lunga immobilità dovuta al coma lo costrinse a sottoporsi a sedute di fisioterapia, che il detective sopportava mal volentieri e, non appena veniva lasciato solo, non faceva gli esercizi che il fisioterapista gli aveva assegnato, preferendo restare seduto a braccia incrociate sul letto a fissare tutti con odio. Inoltre, appena sveglio, i medici si erano accorti che soffriva di afasia e fu quindi necessario ricorrere ad un logopedista per recuperare l’uso della parola, ma Sherlock trovava così umiliante dover ripetere le parole disegnate sui cartoncini colorati, nemmeno fosse un bambino dell’asilo, che impiegava la poca forza che aveva a rovesciare a terra tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro. Ma il peggio di sé lo dava con lo psicologo che Mycroft gli aveva imposto di frequentare, perché ad ogni domanda o tentativo di approccio del medico, Sherlock opponeva un ostinato silenzio, intervallato solo da sporadici “lei è un idiota”.

John cercava di portare pazienza: da un lato capiva quanto profonda doveva essere la frustrazione dell’amico, costretto a imparare di nuovo a fare cose semplici ed elementari, come stringere le posate o un bicchiere, o recitare uno scioglilingua per riabituarsi a parlare, capiva quanto tutto quello dovesse apparire noioso e inutile a una mente abituata a ragionare a velocità doppia rispetto a tutti gli altri, ma era per il suo bene, come gli ripeteva di continuo, e tuttavia a volte gli sembrava che Sherlock non avesse interesse a migliorare e non comprendesse l’importanza dei piccoli passi in avanti che faceva ogni giorno.

Ma non era solo quello.

John trascorreva buona parte delle sue giornate lì in ospedale: fortunatamente, una volta resasi conto che il loro matrimonio era giunto al capolinea, Mary si era dimostrata sorprendentemente ragionevole, non era ricorsa a minacce di nessun tipo, né fisiche, né di ritorsioni usando Edith come arma di ricatto, e si era rassegnata all’evidenza (probabilmente stava già progettando di ricostruirsi un’altra vita). Non aveva creduto possibile nemmeno per un istante che John riuscisse a salvare Sherlock dal limbo e vedere che invece il legame che li univa era più forte di qualunque macchinazione, le aveva dato tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno riguardo al destino del loro matrimonio, infatti stavano mettendo fine alla relazione molto civilmente tramite gli avvocati e questo lasciava a John molto tempo libero da passare con Sherlock, quando questi non era impegnato con le varie sedute riabilitative, spronandolo a fare di più e impegnarsi con la terapia, incoraggiandolo per i suoi progressi e raccontandogli tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto fare una volta che avesse lasciato l’ospedale.

Ma Sherlock non mostrava l’entusiasmo che John si aspettava: annuiva distratto, rispondeva a monosillabi, sempre con la mente altrove, e nonostante lo guardasse sorridendo e dicendogli che non vedeva l’ora di tornare a vivere insieme, John sentiva che non era sincero.

Forse John non era dotato di particolare acume, ma sapeva benissimo a cosa stava pensando Sherlock: al mondo onirico che aveva abbandonato, a quell’altro John, quello perfetto, quello adatto a stare al suo fianco, quello che lui non sarebbe mai stato, al confronto col quale lui usciva sconfitto.

Dopo i primi giorni, anche i loro contatti fisici si erano molto raffreddati: che senso aveva baciarlo, si domandava John, se Sherlock non stava pensando davvero a lui? E in quei momenti provava una rabbia tale che doveva abbandonare la stanza e fare lunghe passeggiate nel cortile dell’ospedale per calmarsi ed evitare di litigare con lui.

Fu durante una di queste occasioni che un uomo biondo e dal sorriso cordiale lo avvicinò.

“John Watson?” domandò con una punta di incertezza.

“Sì, sono io.”

“Ah bene, la stavo cercando - l’uomo sorrise e stese la mano destra - mi chiamo Dominic Cobb e sono un amico di Arthur ed Eames.”

John gli strinse la mano guardandolo leggermente perplesso: “Piacere… uhm… posso fare qualcosa per lei?”

“In realtà mi auguro che sia il contrario. Ha qualche minuto libero?”

John pensò a Sherlock, seduto nel suo letto, che lo guardava ma che in realtà voleva essere con un’altra versione di lui, e annuì, così andarono a sedersi sulle scale di servizio di un’ala poco frequentata dell’ospedale.

“I miei amici mi hanno raccontato cos’è successo a Holmes” esordì Cobb.

“Lavora anche lei con i sogni?”

“Sono un estrattore, sì - Dom lo guardò con attenzione - Se posso permettermi, John, dalla sua espressione mi sembra di capire che le cose con Holmes non stiano andando come lei si immaginava sarebbero state dopo il suo risveglio.”

A quanto pareva Arthur ed Eames gli avevano anche raccontato cosa provava per Sherlock.

“Può dirlo.”

“E come mai?”

“Credevo che Sherlock mi amasse, ma a quanto pare non è così.”

“Gliel’ha detto lui?”

“No, l’ho capito io.”

“Da cosa?”

“Da come mi guarda! Sherlock ha vissuto in un sogno con l’immagine che aveva di me, una figura idealizzata che non esiste e che io non sarò mai, e quando mi guarda è a lui che pensa, ne sono sicuro. È di lui che è innamorato - concluse guardando sconfortato le mani appoggiate in grembo - non di me.”

“È questo che crede?” domandò Cobb con una punta di pietà per lui.

“Lei pensa che mi sbagli?

“Sì.”

John scosse la testa: “Lei non ci conosce e non ha visto come mi guarda.”

“No, ma ho visto gli occhi di una persona che ha vissuto qualcosa di molto simile di ciò che è accaduto a Sherlock.”

“Chi?”

Dom abbassò lo sguardo sui gradini di marmo opachi e consunti: “Mal, mia moglie. Per me non è affatto facile parlarne.”

Dal suo sguardo si capiva che diceva la verità, che l’argomento provocava a quell’uomo una forte sofferenza, e John lo rassicurò: “Non è obbligato a farlo.”

“Ma lo farò, nella speranza che il mio racconto possa esserle utile in qualche modo. Secondo Arthur potrebbe aiutarla.”

E così Dom gli raccontò tutto, di come lui e Mal finirono nel limbo, di come la moglie si fosse convinta che quella fosse la realtà e di come lui la indusse a risvegliarsi.

“Mal mi amava, amava i nostri figli, ma al suo risveglio l’idea si era ormai piantata dentro di lei e non riuscì più a convincere se stessa di essere sveglia per davvero; all’inizio non lo capii, ma quando lei guardava me o i nostri bambini, dentro di sé pensava che non stava vedendo noi davvero, ma solo l’ennesimo sogno.”

“Che cosa le è accaduto?”

Cobb deglutì e inspirò profondamente: “Mal si suicidò. Credeva che morendo si sarebbe svegliata e sarebbe tornata da me e dai nostri figli.”

“Dio - mormorò John, inorridito - mi dispiace.”

“Io credo che a Sherlock stia succedendo qualcosa di simile: sono certo che non è come lei crede. Non è che Sherlock non la ama, è solo che la guarda e-”

“È convinto di guardare solo un’altra sua proiezione mentale, non il vero me stesso.”

John chinò il capo e si sentì uno stupido per non aver capito cosa stesse passando veramente nella mente di Sherlock ed essere saltato alla conclusione sbagliata senza nemmeno farsi venire dei dubbi al riguardo.

“Esatto: è stato nel Limbo molto a lungo, sono sicuro che la sua mente sia ancora piena di dubbi.”

“E cosa posso fare per aiutarlo?”

“Io mi sono accorto troppo tardi dello stato in cui era precipitata Mal, ma non deve andare nello stesso modo anche per Sherlock. Quello che posso suggerirle è di essere se stesso il più possibile, anche nel peggiore dei modi, e di essere sgradevole, se deve: la realtà ha molti lati spigolosi che la nostra mente, nei sogni, tende a smussare. E poi cerchi qualcosa per ancorarlo alla realtà, qualcosa di inconfutabile, che possa diventare un totem per lui.”

Era tutto molto vago e per nulla semplice, e qualcosa dello sconforto di John dovette trapelare dalla sua espressione, perché Dom si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto di scuse: “Mi dispiace non poterle essere utile più di così.”

“No, no, la ringrazio per essere venuto: se non fosse stato per lei avrei continuato a non capire come stanno le cose e ad essere geloso della controfigura di me stesso.”

Cobb si alzò e gli strinse la mano: “Buona fortuna, John.”

L’ex soldato restò ancora qualche minuto lì sulle scale, ripensando alle sue parole, poi si alzò, raddrizzò le spalle con fare risoluto e marciò deciso verso la stanza di Sherlock.

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, John quasi si scontrò con il fisioterapista che lasciava il piano, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi dopo l’ennesima seduta con il detective; arrivò fino alla porta e la spalancò con forza, mandandola a sbattere contro il muro e facendo sussultare Sherlock.

"John? Cosa ti pr-"

"Hai finito di fare lo stronzo?" lo interruppe con la voce del Capitano Watson, quella che richiamava tutti all'ordine e non ammetteva interruzioni.

Il viso di Sherlock assunse un’espressione oltraggiata.

"Cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito benissimo: qui tutti si stanno prodigando per farti stare meglio e tu non sai fare altro che insultarli, sei peggio di un bambino viziato. Dici che vuoi tornare a casa? Bene, inizia a dimostrarlo! Da domani tu farai i tuoi dannati esercizi e alzerai le chiappe dal letto, altrimenti te le farò alzare io a suon di calci, mi sono spiegato?"

Sherlock annuì, senza parole forse per la prima volta in vita sua, e dal giorno dopo si impegnò di più nelle varie sedute di riabilitazione per guarire, anche se la sfuriata di John non fu un colpo di bacchetta magica che rimise ogni cosa al suo posto, e di questo il blogger era consapevole, ma era un piccolo passo avanti; comunque non appena fu in grado di restare in piedi qualche minuto da solo, Sherlock fece il diavolo a quattro per poter tornare a casa sua e, vista la sua insistenza, Mycroft finì per accontentarlo, ma solo dopo che John gli promise che si sarebbe preso un lungo periodo di ferie per stargli accanto, perché lo psicologo, con cui Sherlock si rifiutava ancora di parlare, non aveva dato parere positivo.

La sera in cui tornarono a Baker Street, John accompagnò Sherlock in camera, poi tornò in salotto per congedare il fratello.

“Oggi sembra che stia meglio: sono sicuro che essere qui lo aiuterà.”

“Forse - disse il maggiore senza troppa convinzione - ma mio fratello è un abile bugiardo e finora non ha rivelato a nessuno come si senta davvero o cosa gli passi per la testa in questo momento, ma non ho dubbi che l’esperienza che ha vissuto lo abbia segnato. Se dovessi accorgermi che le sue condizioni psicologiche stanno peggiorando, dovrò farlo ricoverare coattivamente in un ospedale psichiatrico.”

“Mycroft, non può!”

“Sarebbe per il suo bene, per evitare che si faccia del male.”

Da ragazzo John aveva svolto parte del tirocinio ospedaliero in una di quelle strutture e gli era servito per capire che la psichiatria proprio non faceva per lui: se chiudeva gli occhi gli comparivano ancora davanti i pazienti urlavano e scalciavano tutto il tempo, stretti nelle camice di forza, oppure fissavano un muro bianco, intontiti dai troppi sedativi, e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che Sherlock facesse quella fine.

“Non ho risvegliato Sherlock da un sogno solo per rinchiuderlo in un incubo.”

“Capisco il suo punto di vista, John, ma-”

“Noi ce la faremo - disse John con convinzione - ce l’abbiamo sempre fatta.”

“Lo spero. Per tutti e due”

Non appena Mycroft fu uscito, chiuse a chiave tutte le porte, spense le luci, si spogliò facendo cadere i vestiti a terra dove capitava, entrò in camera di Sherlock e si infilò sotto le coperte stringendolo a sé, senza dire una parola: aveva bisogno di rassicurarlo e fargli capire che questa volta era tutto vero, che lui era lì e non se ne sarebbe più andato, e lui stesso aveva bisogno di percepire che Sherlock era reale, lì al suo fianco. Davanti agli altri mentiva, esattamente come il detective, ma dopo essere stato nel suo mondo onirico, a volte si domandava se non stesse ancora sognando. Ma almeno lui aveva un totem per ancorarsi alla realtà.

“John…” un sussurro esitante di Sherlock ruppe il silenzio della notte, facendosi strada nei suoi pensieri. Il consulente investigativo non era più affetto da afasia, ma la sua voce era ancora così debole da essere a malapena udibile.

“Sono qui - rispose John, con voce altrettanto flebile - sono qui, Sherlock. Credimi, fallo per noi.”

“Ci provo, ci sto provando” rispose Sherlock, e John gli posò una mano sul viso per farlo voltare e nel buio cercò le sue labbra, in un bacio che finalmente non sapeva più di angoscia e incertezza, ma che iniziava a parlare di sentimenti, di perdono e di promesse.

Le mani di John accarezzarono il suo corpo magro e provato dal lungo digiuno fino al bordo della maglietta del pigiama.

“Posso?” domandò con dolcezza, staccando appena le labbra dalle sue.

Sherlock appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e annuì silenziosamente, mentre John esalava un respiro tremante tra i suoi capelli e lentamente si fece strada con le mani sotto all’indumento, esplorando la pelle morbida e sconosciuta, stuzzicando appena i peli radi sotto l’ombelico, prima di spingersi adagio sotto all’elastico dei boxer, subito ricompensato da un piccolo singhiozzo che Sherlock camuffò contro il suo collo.

Sherlock vibrava e mugolava sotto le sue carezze e finalmente, dopo un’eternità, anche lui mosse incerto le mani lungo i fianchi di John fino alle cosce, e John sollevò la testa per sussurrargli all’orecchio: “Sì, ti prego.”

Si toccarono, esitanti e impacciati come adolescenti, riverenti e gentili come amanti vittoriani, e fu strano, imperfetto e imbarazzante, quando si sporcarono dei reciproci fluidi e l’odore del sesso impregnò l’aria sotto le lenzuola, ma fu anche caldo, liberatorio e rassicurante, e soprattutto vero.

Quando ebbe ripreso fiato, Sherlock tornò a baciarlo una, due, cento volte, come se ancora non credesse possibile baciare il vero John, e lui era ben contento di dimostrare che poteva farlo ogni volta che voleva, e si lasciò baciare fino a quando non scivolò nel sonno.

La mattina seguente John si destò all’improvviso, perché allungando il braccio sul materasso non trovò Sherlock accanto a sé.

Si tirò a sedere di scatto col cuore in gola, ma per fortuna lo individuò poco lontano, rannicchiato nudo sotto la finestra della camera leggermente aperta, che fissava un angolo di cielo visibile tra i palazzi.

Senza nemmeno darsi pena di recuperare i vestiti, John lo raggiunse e si sedette davanti a lui, lasciandosi scappare una smorfia seccata quando i testicoli toccarono il pavimento freddo.

“Sherlock, tutto bene?” chiese con esitazione, sfiorandogli un ginocchio con la mano sinistra.

“No - rispose Sherlock con una franchezza che lo sorprese - l’aria odora di smog, di pioggia e delle ciambelle fritte dello Speedy’s.”

“È l’odore di Londra” replicò John senza capire.

“Anche nel mio sogno l’aria aveva questo odore, me lo ricordo perfettamente.”

“È perché conosci Londra così bene che ti circola nel sangue” rispose John con un sorriso, ma vide che Sherlock non sorrideva affatto e i suoi occhi erano pieni di dubbi e incertezze.

“Cosa c’è? Dimmelo, Sherlock. Non vuoi parlare con uno psicologo perché lo consideri uno spreco di tempo, e su questo posso anche darti ragione, ma non tenermi più nascosto ciò che provi - lo supplicò - guarda dove ci ha portato e cosa ha rischiato di causare.”

“Quando mi sono svegliato stamattina ho provato a deformare i muri della stanza col pensiero, ma non ci sono riuscito.”

“Certo, nella realtà questo non si può fare. È una buona prova del fatto che sei sveglio, no?”

“Ma a un certo punto nemmeno nei miei sogni potevo più farlo.”

“No, non è così: non ti veniva in mente di farlo perché credevi di vivere in un mondo reale.”

“Però - Sherlock si passò le mani tra i capelli - come faccio a sapere che la realtà è proprio questa? Chi mi dice che non stia ancora sognando? Non ho appigli per distinguere le due cose!”

La sua voce salì di tono insieme alla sua angoscia e John strinse i pugni. Si stava verificando esattamente quello che avevano previsto sia Arthur che Cobb: era rimasto in coma per tre settimane e questo, nel mondo dei sogni dove la percezione del passaggio del tempo era diversa, corrispondeva ad anni interi. Inoltre, prima di quella esperienza traumatica, Sherlock non aveva mai posseduto un totem perché non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno: le indagini oniriche e gli estrattori dei sogni non l’avevano mai interessato e non se ne era mai occupato, quindi ora non c’era da stupirsi che non riuscisse a riprendere contatto con la realtà.

“Anche l’altro, una volta, mi ha detto di essere reale. Magari io sono ancora in coma da qualche parte e là fuori c’è un John che mi aspetta, oppure la mia vita è completamente diversa e io nemmeno mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes, non sono un consulente investigativo, tu non esisti e io ho inventato tutto questo per sconfiggere la monotonia di una vita-”

“No, fermo!” John gli prese le mani che si agitavano nell’aria e gliele strinse forte: doveva trovare subito un modo per convincerlo, per ancorarlo alla realtà prima che la sua mente si incanalasse sugli stessi binari che avevano portato via Mal, la moglie di Cobb, e prima che Mycroft mettesse in atto la sua minaccia di farlo ricoverare.

Se avesse pensato che mostrargli il suo totem potesse servire a qualcosa, l’avrebbe fatto immediatamente, nonostante le mille raccomandazioni di Arthur ed Eames, ma Sherlock non aveva visto il proiettile prima di cadere in coma, quindi per lui non aveva alcun significato. Doveva trovare qualcos’altro che potesse assolvere quella funzione, qualcosa a cui Sherlock potesse appigliarsi.

“Mentre eri in ospedale mi hai raccontato che nei tuoi sogni io e te eravamo amanti.”

“Sì.”

“E com’è stata la nostra prima volta insieme, lì?”

Un accenno di rosa colorò le guance di Sherlock.

“Perfetta.”

“È stato… uhm… un… rapporto completo?” domandò John, arrossendo vistosamente a sua volta.

“Sì” rispose Sherlock in un sussurro.

“Ha fatto male?”

“No, per nulla.”

“Be’, ti posso assicurare che nella realtà non è così, le prime volte non è molto piacevole, fa male e si resta indolenziti per giorni, quando non ci sono perdite di sangue.”

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa davanti a quella rivelazione e John balbettò qualcosa di vago riguardo agli anni dell’università e alla curiosità di esplorare la sua sessualità, poi gli domandò: “E ieri notte diresti che è stato perfetto?”

Sherlock si morse le labbra ed aggrottò la fronte in un’espressione contrita.

“No, ehi, non prenderla come una critica, non lo è - John gli baciò il dorso della mano destra - è normale che non sia stato bellissimo, perché io non conoscevo il tuo corpo, non sapevo esattamente cosa volevi e cosa ti piace, e nemmeno tu.”

Sherlock annuì: capiva ciò che John stava cercando di dirgli.

“Il John dei miei sogni sapeva sempre esattamente cosa fare e cosa dirmi in ogni circostanza, perché alla fine era solo una proiezione della mia mente.”

“Esatto. Io non sarò mai come lui: a volte mi arrabbierò, sarò uno stronzo, non ti capirò al volo, sarò lento e stupido - ruotò la mano di Sherlock e ne baciò il palmo - e ogni volta che a letto proveremo qualcosa di nuovo probabilmente non sarà come lo avevamo immaginato. Lascia che sia questo il tuo totem.”

“Ieri notte?”

“Sì, ma non solo.”

John si inginocchiò carponi e si allungò verso di lui per baciarlo a stampo sulla bocca e Sherlock non riuscì a mascherare del tutto una piccola smorfia.

“Già, non mi sono ancora lavato i denti, mentre scommetto che il John dei tuoi sogni era sempre fresco come una rosa.”

“Sì” ammise Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso.

“Sofisticato come sei, non avevo dubbi che la tua mente avesse cancellato certi dettagli prosaici.”

“Io non sono sofisticato” protestò Sherlock.

“Davvero? Vogliamo passare in rassegna il tuo guardaroba?”

John aveva ragione: era molto meno arrendevole e più battagliero della sua proiezione mentale e, lentamente, Sherlock sentì di stare recuperando un contatto con la realtà precedente a quell’esperienza onirica.

John si sedette sui talloni e prese le mani di Sherlock, appoggiandole sul suo corpo nudo, guidandole nell’esplorazione, dalle cosce ricoperte di peluria alla pancia e ai fianchi dove aveva accumulato rotoli di grasso, alla spalla ferita in guerra (come aveva potuto dimenticarsi di quel dettaglio?), alle rughe del suo viso, e su fino ai capelli ingrigiti.

“L’altro John non era così e nella tua mente egli sarebbe rimasto eternamente giovane nonostante il passare degli anni, ma questo è quello vero: il mio corpo, a differenza della tua proiezione mentale, cambia e invecchierà, e tu ne sarai testimone ogni giorno che passa.”

“Vuoi… vuoi essere tu il mio totem?” domandò Sherlock in tono incredulo.

“Sì; lascia che sia io la tua ancora, lascia che ti ricordi ogni giorno qual è la realtà.”

“Potrò toccarti?”

“Ogni volta che avrai dei dubbi.”

“Questo potrebbe portare a situazioni molto imbarazzanti.”

“Peggio di Buckingham Palace? È difficile.”

Sherlock divaricò le gambe e lo tirò per le braccia per farlo sedere contro di sé e, nel farlo, John finì per tirargli una gomitata nello stomaco, e Sherlock era davvero troppo ossuto per risultare un appoggio comodo.

Erano entrambi imperfetti, lo erano sempre stati, e più Sherlock ci pensava, più la fantasia vissuta nei sogni con l’altro John gli appariva per ciò che era davvero: un Eden ideale ma irrealizzabile, fasullo come un villaggio medioevale ricostruito ad uso e consumo dei turisti.

Tornò ad esplorare con le mani ogni piega, ogni neo, ogni increspatura del corpo di John, d’ora in poi non solo il suo compagno, ma anche il suo totem.

E mentre la realtà riprendeva lentamente consistenza, concluse che quel mondo imperfetto non gli dispiaceva affatto.

“Sherlock?” domandò John dopo un po’.

“Mh?” mugolò l’altro, mentre percorreva con le dita le sue braccia, memorizzando la curvatura dei muscoli.

“Ora non ti inventerai delle scuse solo per potermi toccare, vero?”

“Ho bisogno di scuse?”

John ruotò la testa e lo baciò sulle labbra: “No, assolutamente no.”

Il suono del campanello interruppe il loro idillio e John si alzò, recuperando una vestaglia e lanciandone una a Sherlock: “È il tuo fisioterapista.”

“Mandalo via, adesso non mi va di fare una cosa così stupida come della ginnastica.”

“Non ricominciare con questa storia - John si piantò le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò severamente - Se vuoi iniziare a vedermi arrabbiato, ti avviso che sei sulla strada giusta.”

Sospirando, Sherlock si infilò la vestaglia e John andò ad aprire la porta.

 

Ci volle del tempo, tanto tempo perché le cose tornassero alla normalità. Il fisico di Sherlock recuperò abbastanza in fretta, ma la sua mente molto più piano e le prime volte John aveva paura a lasciarlo da solo, specie dopo aver appreso da Cobb il destino toccato a sua moglie. Ora dormivano insieme con regolarità, ma bastava che Sherlock si allontanasse dal letto per uno dei suoi esperimenti o per un attacco di insonnia, per far svegliare John con la tachicardia e il timore che Sherlock potesse farsi del male per scoprire se stava dormendo o meno, e quindi si alzava per controllarlo di soppiatto, ma Sherlock si accorgeva sempre di lui e finiva per abbaiargli contro con stizza, e in quei casi anche John si innervosiva parecchio.

La reazione irritata da parte del detective dipendeva dal fatto che si sentiva sotto controllo come un carcerato, e quello stato di cose non poteva protrarsi per sempre, altrimenti entrambi avrebbero finito per risentirne. Inoltre Sherlock sentiva un bisogno quasi fisico di riappropriarsi dei suoi spazi e della sua indipendenza, com’era prima di cadere in coma, così una mattina il detective decise di affrontare la questione di petto, dicendo a John ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di dirgli.

“Ormai avrai finito le ferie, non è ora che torni al lavoro?”

Anni prima, quando avevano appena iniziato la loro convivenza, Sherlock avrebbe esultato se John avesse smesso di lavorare per dedicarsi solo ai loro casi, ma adesso non era più così: era lui il primo che doveva convincersi che quella era la realtà, non un sogno, e doveva provarci da solo, senza appoggi e, soprattutto, senza quella stretta sorveglianza che lo faceva soffocare.

John appoggiò il giornale sul tavolo e si umettò le labbra più volte, alla ricerca di una scusa plausibile da potergli opporre.

“Vedi, il fatto è che-”

“John - lo interruppe - se continuiamo a vivere gomito a gomito, finiremo per saltarci alla gola, dimmi che non è così.”

“C’è un po’ di tensione tra noi ultimamente” ammise John.

“E questo nei miei sogni non sarebbe mai accaduto. In fondo è quasi un bene.”

Momenti come quelli erano piccoli tasselli che cementavano in Sherlock la convinzione di essere tornato alla realtà.

“Okay - concesse John - In settimana chiamerò il capo e gli chiederò se ha dei turni da farmi fare.”

All’inizio non fu facile per John: il primo giorno uscì di casa terrorizzato all’idea di tornare e scoprire che Sherlock si era tagliato le vene dei polsi nella vasca da bagno o si era sparato un colpo in testa, e sussultava ogni volta che il suo telefono squillava, ma il suo compagno gli aveva chiesto fiducia, ed era importante concedergliela.

Inoltre, col passare dei giorni, John si rese conto che Sherlock aveva ragione, perché per quanto passare tanto tempo con lui fosse bellissimo, passare tanto tempo a letto con lui fosse incredibile, tuttavia non potevano stare sempre a contatto ventiquattr’ore al giorno: anche lui aveva bisogno del suo spazio, qualcosa di suo che non fosse la vita insieme al suo compagno. Solo quando si scoprì più rilassato e disteso, si rese conto di quanta tensione si fosse accumulata in casa fino a quel momento.

Una sera rientrò trovando Sherlock disteso sul divano, circondato da un caos di fotografie, documenti e verbali di udienze del Tribunale: due settimane prima Lestrade gli aveva chiesto di occuparsi di un caso insoluto vecchio di un anno, e il consulente investigativo aveva accettato, ma finora non era approdato a nulla.

John spostò col piede alcune cartelline per raggiungere il divano, borbottando che lui non avrebbe di certo sistemato, non essendo il responsabile di quel casino, poi sollevò di peso Sherlock per potersi sedere sul divano, e il detective tornò subito a posare la testa sul suo grembo, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora?”

“Allora niente, getto la spugna.”

“Sul serio?” Le volte in cui Sherlock si era dichiarato incapace di risolvere un caso si contavano sulle dita di una mano.

“Non sono approdato a nulla in due settimane e senza qualche nuovo elemento, che non c’è, le cose non cambieranno.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Non devi.”

John lo guardò stupito: in effetti Sherlock non era particolarmente di cattivo umore, mentre le altre volte in cui un’indagine si era bloccata ed era stato costretto a rinunciare, aveva preso la cosa come un terribile affronto personale, tenendo il broncio fino al caso successivo.

“Non fraintendermi - disse Sherlock strofinando la testa sulle sue gambe - è lo stesso dannatamente irritante, ma mi è utile ugualmente.”

“Ti autorizzo a chiamarmi idiota se vuoi, ma non capisco come.”

Sherlock giocherellò con l’orlo del maglione di John e girò leggermente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Nei miei sogni non capitava mai che non riuscissi a risolvere un caso, perché la mente è sempre in grado di risolvere gli enigmi che sottopone a se stessa.”

Mentre nella realtà Sherlock doveva accettare il fatto di non essere onnisciente e invincibile, pensò John mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, ma decise di non infierire.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Questo ovviamente non ti autorizza a scrivere del caso irrisolto sul tuo blog” puntualizzò il detective e John rise, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo, incurante dell’espressione impermalosita dell’altro, e finalmente quello spiacevole nodo di angoscia che ancora albergava dentro di lui si sciolse: sarebbe andato tutto bene, l’idea che la realtà fosse solo l’ennesimo sogno poteva dirsi eradicata dalla mente di Sherlock, e il vecchio consulente investigativo era tornato, con le sue idiosincrasie, le sue eccentricità, e tutto il suo essere, che John amava follemente come il primo giorno.


End file.
